El Principio del Fin: La Profecía ah de Cumplirse
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Existe una Profecía, se dice que ella traera al mundo a la heredera al trono d Voleterra, "¿lo creen en serio?" había dicho, "nunca dudes de lo que ven tus ojos, Isabella" le dijo Aro, "Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen" susurró.
1. PROLOGO

_**Los personajes no son míos, juego con ellos para llevar a cabo la historia.**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**Existe una Profecía, se dice que ella será la elegida, se dice que ella traerá al mundo a la heredera al trono d Volterra, "¿lo creen en serio?" había dicho, "nunca dudes de lo que ven tus ojos, Isabella" le dijo Aro, "Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen" susurró.**_

_**Isabella Swan es la hija del magnate de los negocios Harry Swan, vive junto a su padre y su hermana Samantha en Chicago después del divorcio de Charlie y René, sus otros dos hermanos se marchan a la universidad; a sus 15 años, Isabella conoce a alguien especial, ¿qué pasará cuando ese alguien se valla de su vida?**_

_**Ese día fue el más especial de su vida, pero enterarse que jamás lo volvería a ver le partió el corazón, enterarse de que la persona a la que ya había empezado a amar desaparecería en el viento y nunca más lo volvería a ver, dolía,... dolía como mil cuchillos clavados en su espalda..**_

_**Y aún cuando el corazón diera su último palpitar, ella lo seguiría recordando,...**_

_**-Solo tiene 15 años- había dicho él**_

_**¿Eso hace imposible que mi corazón se enamore?**_


	2. Preparativos

**I CAPITULO: Preparativos**

**Bella Pov.**

-¡Vamos Santhi, apúrate!- le susurré a mi hermana mientras caminábamos sigilosamente por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de papá.

-Espera ¿sí?- dijo mientras se acomodaba las pantuflas.

-¿Cómo que espere?, Santhi esto es importante, ¡muévete!- le dije a modo de reproche.

-Lo sé- susurró ya con una mano en la manilla de la puerta de la habitación de papá; volteó para verme y sonreímos con complicidad, asentí para darle ánimos y giró la manilla; entramos muy lentamente en la habitación de papá, me coloqué de un lado de la cama donde él estaba y Santhi tomó el otro lado,… Ella siempre había sido mi compañera de locuras, cada cosa que se me ocurría para ella era una buena idea, siempre había sido la voz de la razón y una de las personas más centradas que conozco, pero más que nada era mi mejor amiga y me apoyaba en todo.

-¿lista?- me susurró.

-Siempre- dije, Santhi empezó a contar y a señalar sus dedos.

-Uno…Dos…Tres-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritamos las dos al unísono; papá se removió en la cama y se levantó exaltado, nos miró atónito y luego sonrió tiernamente.

-Oh, niñas, pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó aún sonriendo.

-Solo queríamos desearte feliz cumpleaños- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, princesas, gracias- dijo abrazándonos.

-Vamos, pá….- dijo Santhi jalando de su brazo- levántate-.

-Santhi, querida, necesito bañarme, y vestirme, amor… tengo que trabajar- dijo levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

-Sí pá, nosotras entendemos, vamos Santhi- dije tomándola del brazo para salir de la habitación.

-¿qué?- preguntó cuando ya estábamos afuera de la habitación.

-Estaba pensando….-

-¿Otra idea?- me interrumpió

-Sí, otra- dije tajante

-Habla- pidió.

-Quería organizarle algo así como un almuerzo- dije esperando que entendiera.

-¿Crees que Harry Swan, el gran magnate de los negocios va a dejar su trabajo para acompañarnos?- dijo sarcásticamente

-Dale una oportunidad- supliqué.

-¿Su restaurant favorito? - me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Uno de los mejores de Chicago- completé.

-Está bien, pero que conste, yo no creo que vaya además…-

-No seas aguafiestas- la interrumpí - deja que él decida-.

-Está bien- suspiró resignada-me voy a cambiar- y se retiró hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

**Samantha Pov**

Entre en mi cuarto luego de haber hablado con Bella, esa niña me iba a volver loca con sus ideas, me recosté en mi cama…

-De seguro no va a ir- me dije a mí misma

Papá siempre estaba ocupado para todo que no fueran sus negocios, siempre estaba viajando o en reuniones más importantes que nosotras, solo estábamos mi hermana y yo, mamá se había separado de él por que se había cansado de lo mismo, toda su vida giraba alrededor de los negocios, mamá odiaba esa rutina; Eric, mi hermano, se había ido hace dos años a Darmounth, Nuevo Hampshire (esta universidad si existe), él era el mayor, seguido por Lucía que el año pasado también se marchó a Darmounth, para estudiar medicina, habíamos decidido que Eric se encargara de la dirección de las empresas, el iba a ser quien reemplazara a papá, ninguna de nosotras nos molestábamos siquiera en saber de sus negocios, a nosotras nos interesaba otras cosas, papá siempre había dirigido nuestras vidas, desde el colegio hasta la elección de nuestra universidad, "Darmounth", es la más pequeña de las universidades de la Ivy Leugue, pero prestigiosa como ella sola, de ella salieron grandes políticos y magnates de los negocios, de ella salió el gran Harry Swan, mi padre; interrumpí mis cavilaciones cuando escuché el sonido del despertador, era hora de arreglarme, era otro día en Chicago y en el instituto.

Me dí un baño rápido, y me dirigí a mi armario, tomé un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camiseta sin mangas azul ceñida al cuerpo, y unos botines del mismo color, tomé mi chaqueta gris y mi bolso, al bajar al comedor para desayunar, solo papá estaba ahí, supuse estábamos esperando a Bella, ya que el desayuno aún no estaba servido.

-Buenos días Samantha- me dijo Sarah mientras servía el jugo, ella era como una abuela, tan cariñosa y acogedora, tenía años de conocernos, ella fue quien nos acompañó luego de que mamá y papá se divorciaran.

-Hola Sarah ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunté al tiempo que me sentaba.

-Muy bien querida, gracias, te ves bien- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije devolviéndole el gesto.

Tomé un sorbo de jugo y me cercioré de llevar mi mp4 y mi celular.

-Buenos días- escuché decir a Bella mientras entraba al comedor –disculpen la demora-.

-No te preocupes amor- dijo papá bajando el periódico que leía para detallarla mejor; mi hermana tenía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con una camisa sin tirantes blanca y un chaleco negro, acompañada por un lindo cinturón rojo y del mismo color, unos botines –vamos a desayunar- sentenció mi padre invitándole a sentarse con la mano.

El desayuno transcurrió como de costumbre, silencioso y rápido, cuando ya casi llegaban las 7.30 papá soltó un gritito.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunté extrañada

-ya es tarde amor, me tengo que ir- se levantó, tomó su maletín y nos besó la frente a Bella y a mí –que tengas buenos días- dijo desde la puerta; nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Bueno….- trató Bella de suavizar la tensión.

-Nada, vámonos- interrumpí; y nos levantamos para caminar hasta la cochera y subirnos a mi auto.

-Te gusta el lujo ¿no?- me dijo a modo de broma.

-Son solo $255.000- dije sarcásticamente.

- Si… no es mucho ¿cierto?- dijo en broma.

-No, solo es el décimo carro más caro del mundo- vanaglorié mi auto.

-Ay, ya cállate- Bufó dándome un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Vámonos- dije acelerando el auto.

**Edward Pov.**

Estábamos en el hotel, habíamos llegado ayer por la noche, hoy Carlisle firmaría un contrato con Harry Swan, un importante empresario a nivel internacional, sus empresas acaparaban varios oficios, desde el transporte hasta el diseño, a Carlisle le había parecido buena idea una sociedad.

*Flashback*

_-Edward muévete- me decía Rosalie desde el marco de la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- pregunté aún acostado; "crees que si ya lo supiera te estaría buscando a ti" pensó._

_-Supongo que no- respondí sin prestarle mucha atención; "¡no es justo!" gritaba Emmett en su mente "no me dejaron terminar mis tareas maritales" y empezaron a aparecer imágines muy gráficas._

_-¡Emmett!- gritó Jasper desesperado desde el piso de abajo, seguro se estaba poniendo nervioso con tanta lujuria en el ambiente; "apúrate Edward, baja ya" pensó Alice._

_Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté del sillón donde estaba acostado, Rosalie se dio media vuelta y bajó seguida por Emmett, y luego yo._

_-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- preguntó Jasper un poco ansioso, transmitiéndonos lo mismo a todos._

_-Sí,.. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emmett – porque me interrumpiste en medio del rollo marital- y empezaron las imágines en su mente._

_-¡Emmett!- grité y un golpe seco retumbó por la casa, Rosalie ya se había hartado de tantos rodeos._

_-Dinos Carlisle- pidió._

_-Eh estado pensando en nuevas ocupaciones, no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, tendríamos para alimentar a un país entero, me refiero a hacer lo que nos gusta hacer- dijo Carlisle._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Jasper._

_-¡Sí!- gritó Alice, en ese momento tuvo una visión, Carlisle estrechaba la mano de un hombre de 40 y tantos años y luego firmaba un contrato -¡Es una excelente idea!- volvió a gritar Alice._

_-Alice, déjalo terminar- le pedí._

_-Estuve investigando, y existe una empresa de renombre internacional, S&A (no sé si existe o no), tiene diferentes áreas, incluyendo el transporte, la mecánica, el diseño, la música, y creo que en ella desempeñaríamos un gran rol- explicó Carlisle._

_-¡Yo le entro!- gritó Emmett muy animado._

_-¡Sí!- dijo Alice._

_-Yo voy a donde tu vayas- susurró Jasper en el oído de Alice._

_-¿Tendremos que mudarnos?- preguntó Rosalie con un deje de preocupación._

_-La sucursal abriría aquí, cariño- explicó Esme._

_-Está bien-._

_-¿Edward?- preguntó Esme._

_-Yo los apoyo en lo que hagan- y Esme me abrazó como solo una madre abraza a un hijo._

_*_Fin de Flashback*

Los preparativos para el viaje, se resumían a los pasajes de avión, el hotel, los cambios de ropa, y asegurarnos del tiempo, las visiones de Alice eran muy claras, el tiempo iba a estar lo suficientemente nublado como para mezclarnos con los humanos sin ser detectados.

-Edward, hijo es hora- me dijo Carlisle acomodándose su corbata.

-Voy- y rápidamente me terminé de acomodar un traje gris sin corbata y con dos botones de la camisa desabrochados -listo- le dije.

Nos subimos al mercedes que habíamos alquilados por hoy y nos dirigimos a las oficinas de S&A.


	3. La empresa

**II CAPITULO: La empresa**

**Bella Pov:**

La mañana pasó rápido, había acordado con Santhi de darle una sorpresa a papá llevándolo a su restaurante preferido, claro que ella estaba sacándome de quicio con su insistencia en no ir.

*Flashback*

_-Santhi, entonces… ¿vas a ir?- pregunté con emoción cuando aparcó el auto en el instituto._

_-No, ya te lo dije-_

_-¿pero por qué no?-_

_-Por que el no va a ir, tiene mucho trabajo-_

_-Papá nos adora-_

_-¿y?- _

_-Oh, ¡vamos Santhi!- le dije haciendo un puchero; la vi abrir y cerrar la boca muchas veces, hasta que suspiró derrotada._

_-Está bien- dijo, mostré una sonrisa torcida y me bajé del auto._

_-Nos vemos al medio día- dije._

*Fin de Flashback*

Mi reloj ya marcaba las 12, era hora de partir,…

-Bella, vámonos ya- dijo Santhi cuando me vio llegar, me apresuré a montarme en el auto y nos dirigimos a la compañía, al llegar vimos un Mercedez-MC negro, era igual al de lucía, excepto por el color, su propietario realmente tenía buen gusto.

-Hermoso ¿cierto?- comenté.

-Sí, lo es- dijo Samantha mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

-Vamos- dije, salí del auto pero ella no se movió -¿qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí y…- dijo- espero que disfrutes de la decepción- murmuró al final.

-Como quieras- y me aventuré a tomar un pase y subir por el elevador.

**Samantha Pov:**

Como extrañaba a mi madre, vivir con mi padre y sus negocios era una verdadera tortura; en dos años yo me iría a Darmounth y no los vería a ninguno de los dos, Bella al parecer se había molestado conmigo, a ella nunca le ha gustado que le digan la verdad, porque a veces las verdades duelen, y aquí la única verdad es que nosotros no somos una familia, dos de mis hermanos están en Nuevo Hampshire, papá es un neurótico de los negocios y mamá, bueno… ella y papá se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 6 años, papá se mudó a Chicago junto con sus empresas y nos trajo con él, mamá está el Forks-Washington D.C junto con Phil, su nuevo esposo, desde hace cinco años, es cirujano, es un buen tipo, la llamamos constantemente, casi diario, antes viajábamos a visitarla, pero hace más de 4 años que no lo hacemos, nosotros no somos una familia, las únicas que mostramos apoyo somos Bella y yo, y eso para mí no es suficiente.

Vi cuando Bella recogía su pase y subía por el elevador, me trataba de decidir entre subir o no subir, decidí esperar un rato y empecé a pensar en cosas triviales, desde la belleza de mi auto, hasta mi belleza, rasgos finos, tez blanca, cabello negro en capas, ojos azules como los de mi padre, yo era la que más se parecía a él, empecé a pensar en la universidad, en cómo sería, en mi novio Bill, en mis hermanos, en su vida, en mamá, y en Bella, ¿qué iba a ser de ella cuando yo me fuera?, apenas pensé en esto me di cuenta que estaba tardando y decidí ir a ver lo que pasaba, recogí un pase y subí por el elevador, cuando llegué Bella estaba hablando con Annie, la asistente de papá, escudriñé la estancia y me percaté en un chico de pelo cobrizo, "atractivo, pero prefiero a mi Bill, Bella ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?" pensé.

-Bella- la llamé.

**Edward Pov: **

Llegamos a la compañía y aparcamos el auto en el estacionamiento, nos bajamos a paso decidido y retiramos un pase para las oficinas, deslumbrábamos a las personas que nos veían, habían pensamientos incoherentes como "woou, creo que morí y llegué al cielo", "me gustaría meterlo en un emparedado y comérmelo", no pude evitar sonreír ante tan absurdo comentario, llegamos a la recepción donde nos recibió una secretaria, según sus pensamientos, una tal Annie.

-Hola, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- "ojala que no sean las socios, el todavía no sale" pensó, que mala suerte tenía la pobre.

-Buenos días, soy Carlisle Cullen y el es mi hijo Edward Cullen, tenemos una cita con el - dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a la chica a modo de amabilidad.

-Oh, ya veo, disculpe usted, el se encuentra reunido en estos momentos, llevan más de dos horas en la junta, ¿podrían ustedes esperarlos?- preguntó Annie nerviosa, "que suerte la mía" pensó sarcásticamente.

-Sí, no hay problema- dijo Carlisle al tiempo que asentía.

-Voy abajo un rato- le dije a Carlisle, "no tardes" pensó, empecé a caminar y de pronto me pegó de lleno un olor, era un olor dulce, como fresas y miel, era como un dulce perfume de fresas, uno del que cada una de sus gotas merece ser preservada, me vi llamado por su esencia y caminé, caminé buscándola, hasta que la encontré, una niña de no más de 15 años venía caminando cabizbaja, me vi en la necesidad de saber que le pasaba, quise averiguarlo, quise entrar en su mente, pero no lo logré, ¿acaso mi don estaba fallando?, pero no, no era así, podía leer la mente de todos en el lugar, algunos pensaban en dinero, otros en el trabajo, en contratos, y luego ella… nada, era como una pared en blanco, me concentré en saber que pensaba pero mi frustración iva en aumento cuando me percaté de que todavía no veía nada en su mente, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar se estampó contra mí, logré tomarla por los hombros, por suerte tenía puesta una chaqueta y no se estremeció con mi tacto frío; la pequeña alzó la vista y enfocó sus ojos en mí, la vi escudriñarme minuciosamente, buscando algún defecto, quise saber lo que pensaba cuando se ruborizó, de pronto habló y fue como si mi corazón muerto, luchará por latir otra vez…

-Disculpa- dijo - ¿podrías soltarme?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh… si claro- dije fingiendo vergüenza.

-Lo siento, es que venía distraída- dijo

-No te preocupes- le dije y le sonreí para darle seguridad.

-Isabella- llamó Annie, la chiquilla volteó y caminó hasta el escritorio de a secretaria.

-Hola Annie- escuché decir a Isabella –Busco a mi padre- pero ¿Quién es el padre de Isabella?

-Oh querida- dijo Annie apenada- El está en una junta importante-.

-¿Tardará mucho?- insistió Isabella

-Bueno querida, la verdad no lo sé, pero los señores Cullen lo esperan- dijo Annie señalándonos con la vista.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo Isabella.

-¿quieres que le diga algo?- preguntó Annie a modo de consuelo.

-Solo…. Nada- dijo.

"atractivo, pero prefiero a mi Bill, Bella ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?", pensó una chica detrás de mí, por fin alguien que no me ve como un Dios griego,…

-Bella- llamó la chica, y se acercó a donde estaba ella.

-Samantha, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Bella extrañada.

-Estabas tardando- dijo Samantha.

-Buenos días - Saludó Annie.

-Buenos días, Annie- respondió Samantha con porte altivo, me recordó a Rosalie.

-Santhi vámonos- dijo Bella.

-¿y papá?- preguntó Samantha.

-Trabajando- dijo Bella

"te lo dije Bella, te dije que no lo ibas a lograr, pero nunca me haces caso, no sé porque insisto eres, tan terca" pensó Samantha.

-Está Bien, vamos- dijo Samantha; la chica de media vuelta, seguida por Bella,…

-Oh- exclamó la segunda –Yo soy Isabella Swan- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Edward Cullen- dije con una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano, pensé que se incomodaría con mi tacto frío, pero no fue así; sentí como si miles de corrientes eléctricas viajaran por todo mi cuerpo,…

-Mucho gusto- dijo Bella, al tiempo que retiraba su mano.

-El gusto es mio- respondí de forma caballerosa; ella sonrió ante mi trato respetuoso.

-Ella es mi hermana Samantha Swan- dijo Bella señalando a su hermana, "no me digas que…. ¡sí!", no entendí a lo que se refería.

-Mucho gusto Señorita- dije tendiéndole mi mano, las estrechamos al tiempo que ella decía, "gusto en conocerlo Edward".

-Igualmente- respondí –El es mi padre- dije señalando a Carlisle, quien se había mantenido callado.

-Mucho gusto señoritas- dijo el aludido con un cabezazo.

-Igualmente- dijeron las dos al unísono, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Hasta luego Señores Cullen- dijo Samantha.

-Nos veremos- dijo Bella, "solo tienes quince años ¿eso hace imposible que mi corazón se enamore?" pensé.


	4. El Plan

**III CAPITULO: El plan**

**Bella Pov: **

-te gustó ¿cierto?- preguntó Samantha cuando entramos al auto.

-No sé de que hablas- traté de evadirla

-O vamos, claro que sabes de qué te estoy hablando- insistió

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunté tajante, no puede ser que esta mujer adivine lo que ni yo misma sé.

-Te gusta Edward- soltó.

-No sé de donde sacas eso, además…-

-te vi- me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo que me viste?- pregunté.

-Vi como lo mirabas, cómo él te miraba-

-Y según tú… ¿cómo era que él me miraba?- dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Le gustaste- dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- dije haciéndolo parecer lo más absurdo del mundo.

-Te conozco mucho más de lo que crees- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé- dije rindiéndome – es mayor que yo y…-

-¿y?- interrumpió- ¿qué importa?, seguramente tiene mi edad- me animó.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada-

-Claro que sí, yo me encargo- encendió el auto y partimos rumbo a la casa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dije cuando nos bajamos del auto

-Hablaré con papá- dijo tranquilamente mientras guindaba sus llaves en la pared.

-¿qué?- me quedé atónita

-No me mires así, yo solo le voy a preguntar cómo le fue hoy-

-¿y cómo diablos…- y fue donde entendí; ella rodó los ojos,…

-Yo solo le preguntaré como le fue y papá va a soltar la sopa, con lujos de detalles- dijo con una sonrisa pícara; le sonreí, esta camaradería no le traería nada bueno a papá.

Comimos juntas en el comedor, pedimos al chofer que fuera por la comida del "Tutto Italia" y estuvimos en la sala hablando de cosas triviales como, el instituto, la carrera que elegiría, el enorme guardarropa que teníamos, compras, zapatos, hasta que llegó la hora y la puerta se abrió…

-Hola niñas- saludó papá.

-Hola Charlie- saludó Santhi, así le decían a papá sus amigos, y desde hace mucho que también adoptamos decírselo.

-Hola cariño- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Pá?- preguntó Santhi tratando de parecer desinteresada, lo logró.

-Bien amor, mucho trabajo, tengo nuevos socios- dijo dejando su maletín en el piso

-¿Quiénes pá?- pregunté.

-Unas personas que vienen de Alaska, voy abrir una sucursal hay-.

-¿Alaska?- dijo Santhi extrañada.

-Sí, hoy fueron a hablar conmigo, Annie me dijo que los conocieron- dijo papá al tiempo que se sentaba.

-¿A sí?- pregunté.

-Oh... los Cullen- comentó Santhi.

-Sí,… Carlisle Cullen es mi nuevo socio-

Escuchar eso fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, el era de… ¿Alaska?, ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta?...

-Pá, en la cocina hay comida italiana, voy a mi cuarto un rato- dije levantándome, lo besé en la mejilla y salí escaleras arriba; entré en mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama, no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, no lo volvería a ver, y eso me dolía, me dolía como si miles de cuchillos se clavarán en mi corazón.

**Samantha Pov.**

Después de preguntarle a papá sobre su día hoy, vi como Bella empezaba a incomodarse, sabía que quería irse, estar sola, vi como corrió escaleras arriba y entró a su cuarto…

-¿le pasa algo a Bells?- me preguntó papá.

-No, para nada- dije levantándome

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

-A traerte tu comida italiana- dije con una sonrisa; fui a la cocina donde estaba Sarah,…

-Hola Sarah- saludé.

-Hola cariño- se quedó callada por unos minutos mientras servía una bebida para papá, me dio la impresión que quería decir algo -¿le pasa algo a Isabella?- me preguntó.

-No, nada, bueno… en realidad se sentía un poco mal, ella quería hacerle una sorpresa a papá, pero como él estaba trabajando pues… su ánimo no está muy bien- dije tratando de que fuera una mentira creíble, aunque yo más bien podría dar clases de mentira y persuasión.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Sarah entregándome la bebida.

-Ella está bien, yo hablo con ella- le aseguré cuando vi su cara de preocupación.

-Gracias querida- dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla; salí de la cocina con un plato de Ossobuco y rissoto (si es un plato italiano, el primero es un guiso preparado con jarrete de ternera sin deshuesar, y el segundo, es arroz) y una copa de Chianti (uno de los vinos tintos italianos más prestigiados y conocidos en el mundo, es producido en solo tres aldeas de la provincia de Chianti).

- Qui si (aquí tienes)- le dije a Charlie colocando el plato y la copa en una mesa.

- Grazie amore (gracias cariño)- dijo para luego probar el vino… -mmmmm…. ¿Chianti?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿está bueno?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Exquisito- dijo sonriendo.

-Buon appetito (buen provecho)- Dije, y me encaminé escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del cuarto de Bella, dudé en abrirla, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba saber como estaba, toqué la puerta al tiempo que la abría…

-¿puedo pasar?- dije

-Estás adentro- me dijo con una voz en la que pude distinguir resignación; cerré la puerta al entrar y me senté al frente de ella en la cama.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunté acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No pasa nada-.

-¡O vamos!, vaya que si pasa,… mírate- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé qué me pasa- admitió –no sé por qué estoy así ni por qué me duele no volverlo a ver- dijo rompiendo en llanto; sequé sus lagrimas y la abracé, la abracé hasta que su llanto cesó y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

**Edward Pov.**

No supe qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer?, ella tenía 15 y yo… 109 años, ella era humana y yo… vampiro, yo soy un monstruo y ella una princesa, no, así me partiera en mil pedazos, nunca más la volvería a ver.

-Es linda ¿cierto?- comentó Annie detrás de mí.

-Encantadora- admití restándole importancia, "aja, si claro, ¿por qué los hombres serán así?, ¿por qué no acepta que le gustó Isabella?" pensó Annie, ¿tanto se me notó? Me pregunté a mi mismo.

Estuvimos esperando una hora más a que terminara la dichosa reunión hasta que pudimos reunirnos con el , lo vimos salir de la sala de junta con cara de pocos amigos, "esos imbéciles, ¿qué no pueden hacer nada bien?" pensaba.

-Annie, ¿no han llamado mis hijas?- preguntó a la secretaria

-Vinieron hasta acá - respondió la interpelada.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Swan.

-Hace una hora, oh… Los lo esperan- dijo dirigiéndonos una sonrisa, la cual Carlisle y yo devolvimos.

-¿Cullen?- preguntó el - ¿son acaso los nuevos socios?

-Sí, Señor- respondió Annie.

-Hágalos pasar Annie-.

-Está bien- dijo la chica, el se retiró hacia su oficina y Annie se acercó a nosotros -¿pueden acompañarme?- los dos asentimos y la seguimos por un pasillo -¿Desean algo de beber?- dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-No señorita, estamos bien- habló Carlisle.

-Muy bien- y dicho esto abrió la puerta de la oficina del , era una estancia amplia, con piso de madera, un escritorio en el centro, con papeleo y una computadora, estanterías, y demás –, ellos son Carlisle y Edward Cullen; permiso- dijo Annie, y se retiró.

Después de las presentaciones vinieron los negocios, hablamos de porcentajes, direcciones, trabajo, y demás, al final de la tarde, llegó el representante legal y Carlisle firmó el contrato.

Nos retiramos hacia el hotel, nos cambiamos y por la mirada de Carlisle, ya era el momento.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó.

-No pasa nada- dije con expresión de fastidio.

-Edward,.. Llevo más de 100 años conociéndote ¿crees en serio que me puedes engañar?-.

- Carlisle, no es nada-.

-Vi como la miraste- se sentó a mi lado "qué fue lo qué pasó" pensó.

-Nada Carlisle, ella es una niña-.

-Pero tú no mandas sobre su corazón-.

-¿Crees que ella se enamoró de mí?- pregunté intrigado; "no lo sé Edward, dímelo tú" pensó Carlisle.

-No puedo leer su mente- lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-Es solo con ella Carlisle, es como si tuviera un escudo o su mente fuera una pared en blanco- lo vi meditar, en su mente viajaban de aquí para allá la palabra "escudo" –Carlisle- lo llamé – me voy olvidar de ella-.

-Es lo mejor hijo- dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda.


	5. España, Suiza, París, Italia, ¡Sorpresa!

**CAPITULO IV: España, Suiza, París, Italia, ¡Sorpresas!**

**Bella Pov:**

Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, pasé meses así, mi hermana me arrastraba por las tiendas de los centros comerciales, en busca de zapatos y ropa, yo solo la acompañaba para no empezar a desvariar.

-Oh, vamos Bella- me llamó- este bolso es hermoso ¿no te parece?- preguntó sonriéndome.

-Sí, lo es- acepté.

-Bella- me llamó haciendo una mueca.

-Vámonos ¿sí?-.

–Está bien- suspiró resignada.

Llegaba a la casa y me encerraba en mi burbuja, pensaba en él, en cómo sería todo ahora si lo hubiese conocido, si hubiésemos llegado a ser más que simple conocidos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Santhi, desde mi puerta.

-Pasa-

-Bella, cariño- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- sabes que te adoro… pero no puedes seguir así-

-¿pero qué hago Samantha?- dije al borde de las lágrimas -¿qué hago con lo que siento?-

-Un cambio-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cambia tu personalidad, tu estilo, tu pelo, cambia toda tú- dijo sonriéndome.

-No es fácil-

-¿quieres un consejo?- asentí

- Olvida el pasado, vive el presente y verás bien el fututo- dio saliendo por la puerta.

Llegó mi cumpleaños 16 y papá decidió hacer algo especial, tuve un viaje por España, Suiza, Italia y París, debo decir que ese tiempo me sirvió para pensar

**ESPAÑA**

Mi llegada a España fue muy tranquila, estuve en Madrid algunos días, dos o tres, decidí viajar a Barcelona, hice muchas compras, recuerdos del viaje, saqué muchísimas fotos; este viaje lo había hecho sola, papá había dicho que iban a ver sorpresas, pero no había visto ninguna hasta ahora; en el tercer día en Barcelona decidí ir a conocer las calles de tan hermosa ciudad.

-¡Hola!- gritaron apenas abrí la puerta, ¡Oh Mi Dios!, ¿qué hacían aquí mis mejores amigas?, Wooou…

-¿qué….- pregunté todavía atónita.

-Cierra la boca- me dijo Violet con una sonrisita, al tiempo que me entregaba una nota.

"Espero que esta sorpresa te guste amor, te he visto distante y no hay mejor cosa que unas merecidas vacaciones, y que mejor que con tus mejores amigas, pásala bien amor, ya sabes… sal, diviértete, has compras, sobregira las tarjetas de crédito, solo haz lo tuyo princesa.

Charlie Swan" leí en voz alta.

-Me gusta lo de las tarjetas de créditos- rió Ámber, estas chicas habían sido mis mejores amigas desde que salí de Forks, y entre al instituto en Chicago, las adoraba como ellas a mí, y es cierto… ¿qué mejor que pasar unas merecidas vacaciones con tus mejores amigas?, "pasar unas vacaciones con Edward" me dijo una vocecita dentro de mí, la callé de inmediato, tema cancelado.

-Wooou- fue lo único que dije.

-¿Qué?... ¿ningún abrazo?- preguntó Violet extendiendo los brazos y haciendo lindos pucheros.

-Claro que sí- me lancé sobre ellas para abrazarlas.

La tarde la pasé genial con las chicas, habíamos decidido ir a un local nocturno, conocer gente, esto sería genial…

-¿Les he dicho antes lo bellas que somos?- preguntó Ámber haciendo posturitas en frente del espejo del baño; ella siempre fue así, desde que la conocí creía ser bella, aunque debo admitirlo, Ámber es preciosa, ojos de un perfecto color azul cielo, abdomen definido, pechos grandes, cintura angosta, piernas largas y torneadas, cabello lacio y largo cortado en capas, rubia, y hermosa, era increíble que a sus 16 años se viera así.

-Sí, lo has dicho- dijo Violet empujándola del espejo; ella también era una chica hermosa, su cabello largo caía en rizos rojos por su espalda, era alta, flaca, ojos verdes, y con un gran sentido de la moda, aparte de eso, era la única hija del socio de papá que maneja una sucursal en Nueva York, ella había decidido vivir con Ámber cuando esta se lo propuso, antes vivía con su hermana en un apartamento, pero cuando esta se marchó a Darmounth, no había otra opción, y la verdad era que Ámber y Violet se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Saben?- dijo Ámber sentándose en la cama.

-¿qué?- inquirí.

-Mami va a abrir una boutique en Río- dijo sonriendo.

-¿y qué pasa?- preguntó Violet volteándose a verla.

-Que va a tener que ir a Río-

-Sigo sin entender- dije

-¿No lo recuerdan?, ¡Papá tiene una Isla cerca de Río!- gritó.

-Ajá-dijo Violet con ceño.

-Si el va, se va a tener que quedar en la ciudad, Violet, tu vendrías con nosotros, y Bella, te estoy invitando- explicó.

-Minutos de Silencio-

-¡Nos vamos a Río!- saltó Violet.

-Wooou- fue lo único que dije.

-¿Les gusta la idea?- preguntó Ámber entusiasmada.

-Claro- dije

-Bueno…. ¿y qué les parece si lo celebramos a mi estilo?- propuso Violet, ya sabía por dónde venía, creo que mañana no me levantaría.

Nos arreglamos para salir, Ámber se vistió con una minifalda blanca, top de tirantes con encaje rojo, botas de tacón alta negras, y cinturón que hacía juego con las botas, Violet llevaba un short negro, top sin tirantes blanco, botines rojos y bufanda del mismo color, yo me vestí con un vestido rojo de escote en la espalda y cintura baja, mis zapatos eran de salón color rojo con incrustaciones de diamantes.

-Vestidas para matar- dijo Violet, la limusina nos esperaba, bebimos dentro el mejor champagne, el club estaba repleto, fuimos a la zona VIP y pedimos Vodka, bebimos y bailamos toda la noche, no llegamos al hotel sino a las 5 de la mañana.

Nos despertamos cerca de la 1 de la tarde, no nos podíamos ni mover de la resaca, bajamos a almorzar, estuvimos luego en la alberca un rato y llegó la noche, las chicas se perdieron un rato así que subí a la suite.

-¿chicas?-pregunté, no había respuesta de nadie, como acto reflejo me fui al armario y no encontré su ropa, solo una nota.

"Sé que las va a extrañar princesa, pero es hora de empacar, tu nuevo vuelo está a punto de empezar

Charlie Swan" leí, ¿qué?, ¿a qué se refería?, guardé la carta y saqué otro sobre que estaba debajo de este, en él había un pasaje de avión a Suiza, un pequeño estuche con $10.000, y otra nota.

"Es siempre bueno tener efectivo cariño, una sorpresa te espera en Suiza, toma tu vuelo, ah… el avión es privado.

Charlie Swan", papá me conoce muy bien, me encantan las sorpresas, este viaje va a ser genial, tomé el pasaje y me percaté de que solo faltaban dos horas, empecé a arreglar mis maletas; una hora después estuve en el aeropuerto; abordé el avión, me recliné en uno de los asientos, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Aquí tiene su Champagne- dijo una aeromoza.

-Yo no pedí Champagne- dije.

-Pero yo sí- dijo ella saliendo de la cabina del piloto.

¡Oh Santo Dios!, ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡ella está aquí!

-¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó Lucía.

-¡Oh por Dios!- grité abalanzándome sobre ella.

-Toma- me dijo entregándome una nota.

"Nada me gustaría más que volvieras a ver a los que tanto te hacen falta, por eso mi pequeña Lucía está contigo, ella no está sola.

Charlie Swan".

-¿Qué?- pregunté después de leer la nota.

-Adivina – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Esto es increíble!- grité abrazándolo, me entregó otra nota.

"De seguro pensaste que la nota era de Charlie, ¡pues no!, princesa, esta sorpresita es para ti, y espero que disfrute de la compañía de uno de los seres que más te quiere en el mundo, mi pequeño Eric, te quiero bebé, ya sabes… pásala bien, y sobregira las tarjetas de tu padre, te amo.

René Willotck" Wuuuuou, eso si me sorprendió, no pensé que mamá se uniera a esto.

-Qué alegría que estés aquí- le dije a Eric.

-Yo también me alegro nenita- me dijo.

**SUIZA**

Habíamos llegado a Suiza, en el aeropuerto había un auto, un Porsche, para ser específicos, no sabía que hacía ahí ni por qué, esto era extraño.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó un joven de seguridad.

-Sí, soy yo-

-Esto es para usted-dijo entregándome una carta.

"Esto es para ti cariño, sería bueno pasear por Suiza con estilo, y que mejor que con un Porsche, disfruta de la velocidad Bella.

Samantha Marie Swan Willotck"

-Es Samantha- dije volteándome hacia mis hermanos.

-Se lució- dijo Eric.

-Por mucho- dijo Lucía.

-Gracias Joven- le dije al chico de seguridad.

-Por nada señorita- dijo a modo de despedida.

-¿Nos vamos?- dije tomando las llaves.

Estuvimos hospedados en un hotel en Berna, estuvimos alrededor de tres días conociendo la ciudad, viajamos hacia Lucerna, luego fuimos hasta Friburgo; he de admitir que fueron de los mejores días que he pasado con Lucy y Neno, así nos llamábamos desde pequeños, aunque Eric es el único que me dice Nena y yo la única que le digo Neno.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- preguntó Lucy por enésima vez.

-Lucy estás hermosa- mi hermana tenía rizos marrones y los mismos ojos azules de papá, yo fui la única que salió más parecida a mamá, Eric era idéntico a papá al igual que Samantha, y Lucia había heredado los rizos y los ojos de papá, pero el color de pelo de mamá –vamos Lucy, se hace tarde- la apuré; hoy iríamos a bailar un rato, Lucy vestía con un vestido negro corto, sin mangas y con escote en la espalda, tenía unos botines rojos al igual que sus brazaletes, el cabello le caía en rizos, estaba hermosa, yo me había decidido por un vestido plateado también corto, tenía mangas y escote en "V" en el frente, llevaba un cinturón verde al igual que mis zapatos.

-Wooou- dijo Eric parado en la puerta –no es justo, tendré que cuidarlas más de la cuenta- dijo haciendo lindos pucheros.

-Tú no estás mal nenito- dije abrazándolo.

Fuimos a bailar y llegamos a eso de las 2 de la mañana; la noche estuvo muy movida así que desperté tarde; esperaba encontrarlos a ellos, pero me encontré con un arreglo de flores, y una pequeña nota.

"Para que no nos extrañes, ten estas flores, huélelas y te recordarán a mí, chiquita te adoro, sorpresas te esperan, así que muévete.

Lucía Alice Swan Willotck y Eric Stheban Swan Willotck"

Tomé una de las flores y la guardé en mi libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio", lo había traído para pasar el tiempo, me percaté de otro sobre en la mesa donde estaban las flores, era el pasaje a París, salía en una hora en el jet privado, fui a arreglar las cosas y me percaté de que Lucy lo había hecho por mí, "Gracias al Cielo", me dije para mis adentros, partí desde Friburgo hasta Berna y hay tuve que esperar alrededor de una hora para volver a retomar el vuelo.

**PARÍS**

No hubo contratiempos en el viaje; llegué tranquila a París, no hubo más sorpresas, así que llegué al hotel, subí a mi suite y no me esperaba lo que me encontré, todo el cuarto estaba repleto con arreglos florales de rosas rojas, me acerqué a uno de ellos y saqué la tarjeta.

"Para mia Bella Isabella" decía la tarjeta, ¿pero de quien era todo esto? Seguí buscando tarjetas, "Me has parecido algo majestuoso", "Eres un diamante en bruto, que sé que podremos pulir", por último llegué al arreglo más grande que estaba sobre mi cama, "Nos encantaría verla , Volterra sería el lugar indicado, la esperamos en el castillo, no nos falle", ¿pero a quien le voy a fallar?

-Hola, Buenas noches, quisiera un servicio a la habitación- dije una vez que contestaron el teléfono de la recepción.

-¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Pueden limpiar mi suite?-

-Por su puesto-

-Oh… ¿sabe quien dejo todos estos arreglos en mi suite?- pregunté – es la 315-

-Déjeme verificar- esperé alrededor de dos minutos.

-Aro Vulturi-

-¿Vulturi?- pregunté, no conocía a ningún Vulturi.

-Si, por el apellido, son una familia italiana- explicó la chica.

-Está bien, gracias, envíe a alguien para el servicio a la suite-

-Sí, señorita-

No logré conciliar el sueño luego de todas esas flores, estaba decidido, iría a Italia y lo averiguaría.

**ITALIA**

Tomé el primer vuelo hacia a Italia, renté un Porsche para viajar hasta Volterra, estaba parada en frente de la torre del reloj cuando una figura encapuchada salió y me llamó, caminé hacia ella, se acercó más a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Te están esperando, sabían que vendrías- dijo el chico, me hizo pasar y se quitó la capa; era realmente hermoso, su tez era pálida, era rubio, con una cara que se podría confundir con la de un ángel, pero con unos refulgentes ojos color carmesí ardiente.

-Soy Alec Vulturi- dijo mirándome.

-Isabella Swan-

-Lo sé. Vamos, te esperan- se volvió a colocar la capa, lo seguí de cerca, entramos a un elevador.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa?- preguntó sin mirarme.

-Si lo supiera no hubiese venido- dije de manera indiferente, tal como lo hubiese hecho Samantha.

-Lo sabrás- dijo Alec al tiempo que se habían las puertas del elevador, caminamos por pasillos poco iluminados hasta que nos plantamos frente una puerta con incrustaciones en oro, tenía una V perfectamente marcada con perlas, cualquiera de las personas que estuvieran detrás de esta puerta, deben tener una riqueza infinita; la puerta se abrió y Alec me tomó del brazo haciéndome caminar junto a él, esta actitud me asustó, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Amo- se reverenció Alec, ¿Qué?, al final de la estancia habían tres tronos, tres figuras sentados en ellas, el de la izquierda era un hombre rubio con expresión molesta, el de la derecha parecía más bien fastidiado de esto, el del centro… me dio la impresión de estar fascinado.

-Isabella- habló el del medio- ¿Sabes quién soy querida?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Supongo que Aro Vulturi- dije sin titubear aunque me sintiera intimidada, hoy más que nunca debía actuar altiva.

-Exacto- dijo el hombre.

-¿Para qué me necesita y por qué las rosas?- pregunté con indiferencia.

-Y para colmo soberbia- se quejó el hombre de la izquierda.

-Mi querida- habló Aro- te presentó a Cayo- señaló al de la izquierda- y a Marco- el de la derecha- somos los Vulturi-.

-tú nombre niña- exigió Cayo.

-Isabella Marie Swan Willotck- dije con un cabezazo- pero creo que ya lo saben- levanté una ceja interrogante; Aro soltó una carcajada que me alarmó pero no lo demostré, debía mantener la calma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunté sin hacer caso a la carcajada de Aro.

-Acércate- pidió Aro con la mano extendida; no dude ni un minuto, actué con paso decidido y tomé su mano.

-¡Fantástico!- gritó -No veo nada-

-¿Debería?- pregunté retirando la mano.

-Tu potencial es gigantesco- dijo, no tenía idea de qué hablaba.

-¿De qué habla?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-¿Sabes lo que somos?- preguntó, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Realmente no- extraños sería una opción.

-Vampiros- dijo.

-¿Vampiros?- repetí.

-Si querida, los que chupan sangre- dijo Cayo con expresión divertida.

-¿Quieren mi sangre?- dije de forma indiferente, lo que me faltaba, los vampiros quieren mi sangre.

-Sería un desperdicio- habló Aro.

-entonces… ¿Qué quieren?- volví a preguntar.

-A ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Queremos que formes parte de la guardia Vulturi, por lo menos por un tiempo-

-No entiendo- dije con ceño fruncido.

-Somos importantes en nuestro mundo niña- habló Cayo- Debemos cuidarnos, y de eso se encarga la guardia, además, nos corresponde guardar el secreto, y castigar a quienes no lo hagan-.

-¿Es eso lo que quieren?- pregunté suspicaz.

-Si querida- aclaró Aro.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunté.

-¿Cuánto qué?- dijo Cayo.

-tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo?- repetí.

-Me parece unos 15 años- dijo un sonriente Aro al ver mi interés.

-¿15 años?- repetí anonadada.

-Es poco comparado con la eternidad que te ofrecemos-

-¿puede explicarse?-

-Isabella, querida, somos criaturas sobrenaturales, inhumanas, a partir de nuestra transformación cambia en nosotros la fuerza, la rapidez, la mente, la dieta, y también… la vida-

-¿Cómo que la vida?-

-Alec- llamó Aro.

-Nuestro corazón deja latir, seguimos existiendo, pero no corre sangre por nuestras venas, somos fríos, estamos muertos, nos alimentamos de sangre, es lo único que necesitamos para existir- habló Alec.

-¿Y si no qué?- pregunté.

-Mueres- dictaminó Cayo.

-¿Qué? Igual voy a morir- pregunté, aunque ya lo había entendido todo.

-Debemos proteger el secreto querida, no vamos por ahí diciéndole a cuanto humano se nos aparezca en frente que somos vampiros- dijo Aro.

-Ese es el trato niña- puntualizó Cayo.

-Solo una condición-

-¡Condición!- saltó Cayo, asentí.

-¿Qué deseas querida?- preguntó Aro.

-3 años-

-¿por?-

-No veré a mi familia el resto de la eternidad ¿o sí?-

-No podrás querida-

-tres años- repetí.

-Después de la transformación-

-¿qué?-

-Veremos si eres capaz de controlarte-

-¿Me pretenden vigilar?- hablé.

-Todos ponen sus condiciones-

-Entonces… ¿me transforman, me voy, y regreso en tres años?-

-Si-

-Lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo-

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Aro.

-Si tanto quieres vigiarme, hazlo, pero procura que nadie a mi alrededor se entere, yo regresaré a mis 19 años, les doy mi palabra- hablé.

-Está bien querida, después de todo, es morir o… morir- dijo Aro esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es así después de todo- concedí.

-No olvides... no debes decírselo a nadie… Los Vulturi no damos segundas oportunidades- hablo Marco al tiempo que salía por la enorme puerta seguida de Alec.


	6. La Decisión

**CAPITULO V: LA DECISIÓN**

**Bella Pov.**

1 año después 

Dos meses después de mi llegada, viajé con Ámber y Violet a Río de Janeiro como habíamos dicho, nos quedamos en un hotel el día que llegamos del viaje, el mejor de Río debería decir, pedimos una suite para las tres, al día siguiente nos fuimos a la isla en el yate del padre de Ámber, hicimos una fiesta por nuestra llegada, fueron amigos y compañeros del instituto; Laura y Ashley, primas de Ámber; Nicole, capitana del club de porrismo, el equipo de futbol americano, el de basquetbol, las chicas del voleibol, Isabell Del Monte, hija de uno de los ministros con su novio, Stefam Swan, único hijo de mi tío Stefam con su primera esposa, los chicos importantes del instituto; además del personal de seguridad disperso por toda la isla, los Bartender, los chefs; esa fiesta fue una locura, había alcohol para regalar, la fiesta en la isla duró 12 horas desde las 10 de la noche, se fueron muchos de los que habían venido, solo se quedaron Laura, Ashley, Nicole, Isabell, Stefam, Ámber, Violet y yo, fuimos hasta el yate a dar un paseo, nos decidimos a llevar capitán, aunque Stefam había tomado clases de navegación; la fiesta duró 6 horas más, pero el cansancio pudo más; luego de ese día, las primas de Ámber, mi primo y su novia se fueron, la agencia de limpieza se encargó de dejar todo en orden, la fiesta había sido gigantesca, con un costo de $95.000, autorizados por el padre de Ámber, definitivamente, o la quería demasiado, o no soportaba sus berrinches; pasamos una semana más en Río, entre compras, playas y cócteles.

Ha pasado un año desde que regresé de Italia, he visto como constantemente los Vulturi hacen sus visitas, muchas veces es Alec el que viene, otras veces viene Jane junto con Félix, o sino Demetri; me mantienen vigilada y él único que se detiene en su paso es Alec, me parece agradable, todo lo contrario a su melliza Jane, su poder la hace escalofriante, es capaz de hacer sentir un gran dolor, sé que el don de Alec es lo contrario al de Jane, el te priva de tus sentidos, es un don poderoso, aunque no reaccione a ninguno de ellos.

-Oye Bella, ¿Qué son estas canciones?- dijo Violet tomando mi colección de Debussy.

-Déjalo en la guantera- le dije, realmente yo amaba esa música.

-¿Qué es?- saltó Ámber.

-Música… supongo- dijo Violet.

-¿Debussy?- preguntó Ámber.

-Es un clásico- respondí.

-Mmmmm…. Bueno ya vámonos ¿sí?- dijo Violet apurándome a que encendiera el auto; hoy íbamos a dar una vuelta por Chicago; tal vez unas compras en el centro comercial.

El viaje fue muy animado, Ámber no se cansaba de contar chistes, y hacer bromas,…

-Oye, Bells, ¿Por qué no te animas?- preguntó Violet.

-No quiero irme de fiesta- dije.

-Pero, va a ser divertida, además… vamos a estar todas- dijo Ámber.

-Sí, todas te protegeremos del acoso de Michael- dijo Violet y explotaron en risotadas.

-Ya basta chicas, ese chico está obsesionado conmigo- defendí.

-Sí,.. Pero ya quisieran muchas que se obsesionara por ellas- inquirió Violet.

-¡Ja!- dije – que lástima que no soy una de esas muchas- comenté sarcásticamente.

Estábamos paseando por la ciudad en mi Porsche (regalo de mi cumpleaños 17), se nos antojaba ir a hacer algunas compras,…

-¿Hola?- dije contestando el teléfono cuando me aparqué en el centro comercial.

-Bella necesito que vuelvas- la voz de Samantha sonaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Santhi?- le pregunté.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-.

-Bueno… voy dentro de un rato, estoy en el centro comercial- dije.

-Ven ahora- dijo más como una orden que como una petición.

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!- me interrumpió, woou, realmente estaba histérica.

-Está Bien- dije y corté el teléfono

-Chicas me tengo que ir, mi hermana se ha vuelto loca- comenté.

-No te preocupes Bells, anda tranquila- dijo Violet; me despedí de ellas y empecé a conducir de regreso a casa.

¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?, ¿Por qué me llamaba con tanta urgencia?, fui pensando en alguna razón hasta que aparqué en la entrada de la casa; entré y me dirigí al despacho de papá donde Samantha ya me estaba esperando.

-¿Qué pasa Santhi?- pregunté preocupada.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo seriamente.

**Samantha Pov.**

Necesitaba hablar con ella, durante la semana busqué formas de decírselo, pero no lo logré, ya solo quedaba un día y ella tenía que tomar una decisión, la llamé para pedirle que viniera; me asomé por la ventana y vi su carro aparcar en la entrada, me dirigí al despacho de papá y tomé asiento, no esperé más de 5 minutos,…

-¿Qué pasa Santhi?- preguntó preocupada.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije seriamente.

-Habla- me dijo con confusión.

-Siéntate- dije haciendo el ademán con la mano; se sentó y me quedé un rato en silencio, necesitaba hallar la mejor forma de decírselo.

-¿Y bien?- me animó Bella.

-Bella… me voy- por su cara, la noticia no le hizo gracia.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo en un susurro.

-Mañana-.

-¿Qué?- me gritó; se puso de pie y empezó a caminar -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿Desde cuento te avisaron esto?-

-Dos meses- dije en un murmullo casi ineludible.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- gritaba Bella.

-Te lo dije- traté de defenderme, me levanté para calmarla pero señaló con la mano que parará.

-No, no lo hiciste, me dijiste que te marcharías, nunca me dijiste cuando, y hace dos meses que lo sabes… y, ¿tampoco me lo dices?- gritaba, estaba dolida.

-Bella- trate de calmarla – lo siento- dije; vi como Bella se relaja y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó derrotada.

-Debes de tomar una decisión- dije acariciando su cabello; ella me miro confusa y luego suspiró.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó.

-Bella, ni Lucía, ni Eric, ni yo estaremos aquí, prácticamente estarás sola- traté de explicar

-Lo sé- me dijo.

-Te tengo una propuesta- dije con una sonrisa.

**Alice Pov. **

Desde que Edward llegó de Chicago parecía otro, había tenido una visión donde conocía a una chiquilla muy encantadora, se llamaba Bella, era hermosa, tez blanca, un cabello ondulado marrón con destellos rojizos, sus ojos eran profundos de un color marrón, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, no tendría más de 15 años, pero por qué si pasó lo que vi en mi visión… ¿por qué Edward no está feliz de encontrar el amor?, no lo entendía, ahora era como si todo lo hiciera por inercia, cazaba porque tenía que hacerlo, y trabajaba porque tenía que hacerlo, ese había sido el plan, pero no entendía por qué se torturaba en alejarse…

*Flashback*

_-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunté muy preocupada desde el marco de su puerta._

_-Ya viste lo que me pasa- respondió tajante._

_-Sí, pero no lo entiendo- dije aún sin comprender._

_-Solo tiene 15 años- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio._

_-¿Y eso impide que tu corazón se enamore?-_

_-Alice, entiende- me dijo_

_-No, no quiero entender, tú, Edward Cullen, eres un masoquista que nada más busca torturarse- y salí molesta de su habitación._

*Fin del Flashback*

-Edward, hay reunión familiar abajo- llamé desde el marco de la puerta.

-Lo sé- dijo levantándose; salió de su habitación y yo lo seguí de cerca.

-Bueno, ahora si ya estamos todos- habló Rosalie.

-Hay una serie de cosas que tenemos que hablar- dijo Carlisle, en ese momento tuve una visión.

"_Una chica de ojos marrones elegía una chaqueta en una tienda, estaba con otras dos chicas que también compraban, una de ellas era pelirroja y la otra rubia,…_

_-Bella- dijo la chica rubia; la interpelada volteó y tomó la chaqueta que le mostraban._

_-¿así que te vas mañana?- habló la pelirroja._

_-Solo por un tiempo- aseguró Bella._

_-¿A dónde?- preguntó la rubia._

_-A…." _y la visión terminó.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- preguntó mi Jazzie.

-Nada Jazz, solo un nuevo guardarropa- mentí.

Edward me miraba con ojos desencajados de la ansiedad, "no sé a dónde va Bella, tu lo viste, la visión acabó" pensé para Edward, el solo suspiró con pesadez.

-Bueno ya, ¿nos pueden decir qué Diablos viste?- dijo una muy molesta Rosalie

-Rosalie- la reprendió Esme.

-Esme, es cierto, no nos gustan sus conversaciones telepatéticas- habló Emmett con una expresión de fastidio.

-Es… Bella- suspiré derrotada.

-¿Otra vez ella?- le reprochó Rosalie a Edward –Masoquista-.

-¿y ahora qué pasó con mi hermanita?- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett, ella no es tu hermana- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero lo será algún día- dijo un insistente Emmett.

-No, no lo será- siseó Edward.

Emmett rodó los ojos y le dirigió su atención a Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- preguntó

-Ya han pasado 4 años desde el tiempo que llevamos aquí- habló Carlisle- por tanto, ya es hora de mudarnos, nuevamente-.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Jasper.

-A Forks- dijo Carlisle – es el único lugar en donde ha pasado suficiente tiempo- sentenció.

-¿y la compañía?- inquirió Rosalie.

-No podremos seguir en ella, sin levantar sospechas- respondió Carlisle.

-Entonces… la decisión está tomada- dije


	7. El Viaje

**CAPITULO VI: El Viaje**

**Bella Pov: **

-Bella- dijo Ámber; volteé para ver lo que tenía en las manos y era una hermosa chaqueta, la tomé y empecé a observarla detalladamente.

-¿así que te vas mañana?- habló Violet.

-Solo por un tiempo- aseguré.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Ámber.

-A Forks- respondí con una mueca; recordé cuando Santhi me lo propuso…

*Flashback*

_-Te tengo una propuesta- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté nerviosa._

_-Ya tienes mucho tiempo sin ver a mamá ¿cierto?- ya sabía por dónde iban las cosas._

_-4 años- respondí en un suspiro_

_-ajá, y… ¿no crees que ella estaría más que feliz de recibirte?- preguntó emocionada. _

_-No lo sé…-_

_-¡Oh vamos!- me interrumpió_

_-Santhi yo….-_

_-Bella, hazlo- me ordenó pasándome el teléfono._

_-Está bien- dije tomándolo resignada._

*Fin de Flashback*

-Bells- me llamó Ámber –te extrañaremos – dijo abrazándome.

-Yo también las voy a extrañar chicas- dije con una sonrisa triste; aunque iba a alegrar a alguien, mamá se puso como loca cuando se lo comenté por teléfono, aunque papá puso el grito en el cielo; me dijo que no me fuera, que no lo dejara solo, que aquí tenía todo, esa noche tuvimos una gran discusión, había pasado ya una semana de eso; con la ayuda de Santhi lo convencí que me dejara ir, al día siguiente acompañamos a Santhi al aeropuerto, aunque papá se tuvo que ir por una cita de trabajo, la vi partir con mucho dolor, pero para mí iniciaría una nueva vida.

-Bella, no nos olvides, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Violet.

-De acuerdo- le dije abrazándola.

Salimos de la tienda, estuvimos caminando un rato más por el centro comercial, hasta que se hizo de noche, y decidimos ir a comer algo; luego de un rato más las lleve a su casa, estuve recorriendo Chicago por un buen rato, mañana no vería lo mismo, mi vida no sería lo mismo; guardé el auto en la cochera y subí hacia mi cuarto, en menos tiempo del que pensé, me encontraba en brazos de Morfeo.

-Isabella, querida despierta- escuché que decía la voz de Sarah; empecé a abrir los ojos hasta vislumbrar su rostro.

-Buenos Días Sarah- dije sonriéndole.

-Hola cariño, debes arreglarte, tu avión sale en dos horas- me dijo mientras me quitaba las sábanas.

-¿Y papá?- pregunté, no esperaba que estuviera abajo ni mucho menos.

-Está abajo- dijo Sarah, woou, se estaba tomando en serio su papel de padre.

-Woou- dije sorprendida.

-Tú padre te va a extrañar mucho querida- dijo Sarah acariciando mi cabello.

-Y yo a él Sarah- me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, luego de una gran ducha, me inmiscuí en mi ropero, saqué el conjunto que había dejado para ponerme, era una camisa de tirantes negra con cinturón rojo, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, bufanda roja, y botines del mismo color, tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y mi cartera y salí de la habitación; las maletas ya las habían bajado, en mi cuarto no que nada que me tuviera que llevar; bajé las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al último escalón.

-Hola hija- saludó Charlie.

-Charlie- dije con un cabezazo, porque aunque había aceptado, no me había gustado la actitud que antes había adoptado, y no lo olvidaría fácilmente.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo extendiéndome su mano.

El desayuno fue rápido y silencioso, nada de qué hablar, el simplemente había aceptado porque la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero sabía que no le agradaba la idea, desde que mamá lo dejó se había vuelto receloso con sus hijos.

-Hija, ven conmigo- dijo Charlie levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté mientras lo seguía a la cochera; se detuvo apenas entró para observar mi reacción –Papá- lo llamé - ¿Dónde está mi auto?- dije preocupada.

-Ya no está- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Donde…-

-En Forks- interrumpió; al parecer pudo notar como mi mandíbula se desencajaba y mis ojos se abrían de la sorpresa –era una sorpresa querida- dijo acariciando mis hombros, me recuperé lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé.

-Gracias pá- susurré a su oído.

Luego de la sorpresa, fuimos al aeropuerto, Charlie se quedó conmigo hasta que abordé el avión.

-No te olvides de mí- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Charlie, nunca me voy a olvidar de ti- dije sonriéndole

-Recuerda que tus tarjetas están en tu cartera amor- dijo señalando mi bolso.

-Lo sé papá, cálmate- dije con una mueca- adiós pá- y me di media vuelta…

Ahora estaba en el avión rumbo al lugar más húmedo y frío que había en Estados Unidos, definitivamente, yo estaba loca; el viaje fue tranquilo, dormí algunas horas, estuve leyendo, escuchando música, hasta que anunciaron el aterrizaje; al bajar del avión, retiré todo mi equipaje y salí de aquella estancia, vi a una mujer que sonreía ampliamente y a un hombre que la tomaba por la cintura…

-¡Bella!- gritó la mujer.

-¡Mamá!- dije caminando hacia ellos para abrazarla.

-Qué bueno que decidiste venir- me dijo presionando ambas manos a mis mejillas.

-Lo sé mamá- exclamé después de que me soltara –Hola Phil- dije abrazándolo; él era el esposo de mamá, era dos años menor que ella pero se llevaban de maravilla.

-Hola querida, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- preguntó sonriéndome

-Bastante bien- dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-Bueno ya- saltó mamá al tiempo que tomaba dos de mi maletas- no se queden ahí- dijo caminando hacia la salida; Phil tomo otras dos, y yo mi bolso de mano; llegamos al auto, que por lo visto les había ido muy bien, era un Bentley azul, aunque no era para menos, Phil era un cirujano muy reconocido en Seattle y mi madre, tenía un negocio de decoración de interiores.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó mi madre.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender.

-el auto, querida…. Es nuevo- explicó mi madre.

-Me di cuenta má, lo admiraba en mi mente- dije sonriendo.

Nos metimos en el auto y partimos hacia la casa, mi nueva vida había comenzado, aunque sabía… no duraría mucho.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Odiaba tener que quedarme como una imbécil en la casa, mientras Alice, Esme y Emmett se iban a Forks, teníamos que ayudar a Carlisle con lo de la compañía, ellos apenas recibieron la noticia compraron los pasajes y se marcharon para tener todo arreglado a nuestro regreso; Edward desde ayer estaba encerrado en su habitación, apenas empezaron los preparativos subió y no se dejó ver más hasta hoy.

-Edward- lo llamé desde la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie?- preguntó desde su sillón, "ven abajo, necesitamos ayuda con el papeleo" pensé; salí de la habitación y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor cruzada de piernas.

-¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó a Jasper y a mí.

-Arreglar todo Edward, el papeleo debe estar listo, hay que dejar todo arreglado legalmente- respondió Jasper sin quitar la vista de unos papeles. "muévete ¿sí?" pensé a modo de reproche.

Una vez que terminamos con el papeleo, escuchamos el rechinido de unos neumáticos en la entrada, y la esencia de Carlisle nos pegó.

-Hola chicos- dijo al tiempo que entrada.

-Carlisle- saludaron Jasper y Edward con un cabezazo.

-Ya está todo listo con esto Carlisle- dije señalando los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Está todo listo también- informó – mañana temprano envío estos papeles, y podremos partir- dijo dejando su maletín en la mesa del comedor.

Mañana partiríamos, otra vida, en otro lugar, otra vez.

**Alice Pov: **

Después de haber decidido, propuse marcharnos antes para arreglar todo, Esme quiso venir conmigo y le pedí a mi Jazz que se quedara, yo sabía que Emmett no iba a servir para papeleos y esas cosas, así que el grandulón decidió acompañarnos. Compré los primeros pasajes, arreglamos algunas maletas y partimos ese mismo día en la noche, así en la madrugada llegamos a Forks; hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veníamos, el suficiente para que no nos recordaran ni nos conocieran.

-Esto está hecho polvo- dijo Emmett dejando las maletas en el recibidor de la casa.

-Para eso somos vampiros- dije sin quitar la vista de la sala.

-Empecemos- dijo Esme; y así empecemos a limpiar a velocidad vampírica, quitábamos sábanas, desempolvábamos muebles, limpiábamos adornos, mesas, sillas, hasta que después de 4 horas limpiando, logramos terminar con cada rincón de nuestra gigante casa.

-Hemos terminado- anunció Emmett recostado en el mueble.

-Aja- dije.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustado.

-Nada, es solo que todavía falta traer los autos desde Alaska- dije mirándolo.

-Oh… pero… ¿eso es en avión no?- yo solo asentí; escuché como suspiraba, la tarde pasó tranquila, ayudamos a Esme a arreglar su jardín y decidimos ir a cazar un rato, el viernes en la noche llegarían los demás.

-¿Hoy llega mi osita?- preguntó Emmett mientras veía que los primeros rayos del sol se abrían paso por el horizonte.

-Si Emi, hoy llega Rose- dije mientras ojeaba una revista de modas.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar para verla!- gritó un emocionado Emmett.

-Emmett, querido- lo llamó Esme- ¿por qué no me ayudas a limpiar estos adornos?- dijo señalando algunos portarretratos.

-Está bien Esme, pero debo irme a recoger mi Jeet, recuerda que Carlisle dijo antes de irnos…-

-Lo sé querido- lo interrumpió Esme.

Después de dos horas más de limpieza, Emmett salió a velocidad vampírica hacia el aeropuerto, no pasaron más de tres horas cuando lo vimos aparecer con su jeet.

La tarde pasó con el acomodo de los adornos; y con la noche llegaron Carlisle, Edward, Rose, y mi Jazz.


	8. llegamos

**CAPITULO VII: Llegamos**

**Rosalie Pov:**

"Ya es hora", pensé para Edward, mientras metía el resto de mi ropa en las maletas.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Carlisle desde abajo.

-Casi- dije bajando las maletas de la cama.

-Ya- dijo Jasper.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Carlisle, pero claro, como siempre Edward estaba perdido; "Edward vámonos" pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras con las maletas.

-Aquí estoy- dijo bajando sus maletas detrás mio.

-Es hora- dijo Carlisle viendo su reloj.

Salimos de la casa cada uno en un auto, yo tomé mi BMW, Carlisle su auto, Edward el suyo, Jasper el Porsche de Alice, el jeet de Emmett lo habían enviado ayer en la mañana, seguramente ya habrá llegado, llegamos al avión en donde iban a ser transportados los autos, y nos fuimos en otros vehículos hacia la sala de espera para poder abordar el avión que nos llevaría a Forks.

-Pasajeros del vuelos 732, con destino a Washington DC. Favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque Nº1- dijo una voz por el altoparlante.

-Vamos- dijo Jasper levantándose.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, llegamos a Washington y tomamos otro vuelo hacia Seattle, los autos ya habían llegado así que tuvimos dos horas de camino hasta Forks.

-¡Osita!- gritó Emmett desde la puerta.

-¡osito!- dije, y nos fundimos en un beso pasional.

-Hey…- llamó Jasper- Váyanse a su cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba por la cintura a Alice.

-Y por favor, no lo piensen- agregó Edward.

-Vamos adentro- dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a Carlisle.

Adentro todo estaba como lo recordaba, Edward con su melancolía empezó a tocar un na-na-ná que le había compuesto a la mocosa de la que se había enamorado, Edward era un imbécil, ¡tiene 109 años!; escuché un gruñido de su parte, supe en ese momento que él estaba en mi mente, "si no te gusta mi mente ¿para qué diablos la escuchas?" pregunté sacándolo de quicio, hizo caso omiso a mi comentario mental y siguió con su melodía; ya había anochecido y todo transcurría muy aburrido…

-Osita…- llamó Emmett.

-¿Sí?- dije con voz seductora.

-¿Qué tal si… vamos a dormir?- preguntó.

-mmmmm…. Si- dije sensualmente, se levantó y me tomó de a mano, subimos a nuestra habitación y no bajamos en toda la noche.

Por la mañana bajamos a la sala, todos estaban reunidos ahí, parecía ser un sábado familiar o algo así, vimos unas cuantas películas, Carlisle se fue a resolver algunas cosas en el hospital y Esme tarareaba mientras dibujaba en su cuadernillo.

-¡Vamos de compras!- chilló la duende.

-Oh no- se lamentó Jasper.

-Me parece buena idea- dije.

Fuimos a Seattle, pasamos horas comprando, regresamos a casa alrededor de las 10 de la noche, habíamos decidido ir a cazar y no regresamos sino hasta el lunes en la madrugada.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Alice desde abajo mientras me terminaba de arreglar, era hora de ir al instituto.


	9. Los Black

**CAPITLO VIII: LOS BLACK**

**Bella Pov.**

Después de llegar a la casa donde había vivido hace ya tanto tiempo, me percaté de que mi auto había llegado, recorrí el vecindario con mamá y llegamos hasta Port Angels, comimos fuera y llegamos en la noche a la casa, mamá me ayudó a arreglar todo en el armario, la habitación era hermosa, estaba bien iluminada, los matices iban del morado al blanco, era increíblemente hermosa; el viernes pasó tranquilo, decidí quedarme en casa, Phil tuvo que ir a trabajar y mamá a atender su negocio.

-Amor, ¿segura no quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó una vez más mamá, la verdad no tenía ganas de más viajes.

-No má, ve tranquila- dije otra vez

-¿segura vas a estar bien?-preguntó Phil.

-Sí- afirmé – ¡Oh vamos!, ya no soy una niña, voy a estar bien, es más quiero dormir hasta tarde- mentí.

-Bueno está bien, nos vemos luego Bella- dijo Phil besando mi frente.

-Adiós amor- se despidió mamá.

Tenía ganas de comer algo especial así que fui a la nevera, pero faltaba una salsa, tomé las llaves del auto y salí en busca de un supermercado, no encontré la salsa que buscaba, me dijeron que tal vez la encontraría en el supermercado de la Reserva.

- Hola- saludó un muchacho moreno de ojos negros-¿te conozco?- preguntó.

-Oh no- dije mientras devolvía una la salsa al estante –solo estaba buscando una salsa- expliqué.

-Me di cuenta, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?-volteé para ver el otro estante, y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba la salsa.

-No, aquí está-dije al tiempo que la tomaba.

-Soy Jacob- se presentó.

-Isabella- sonreí mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Gusto en conocerte Isabella-

-Llámame Bella- le pedí.

-Está bien Bella-

-Me tengo que ir-

-Te acompaño-

-Gracias- caminamos hasta la caja y luego me acompañó a la salida, vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando vió mi Porsche.

-Lindo auto-

-Gracias- no sabía que más decir.

-Aquel es mío- señaló un mustang negro; fue entonces que me di cuenta como estaba vestido, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta ajustada negra, una chaqueta gris, zapatos Jimmy Choo y reloj Gucci, waoo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-lindo- dije sonriendo.

-No vas a la escuela de la Reserva- afirmó.

-No, en realidad ni siquiera la eh comenzado-

-¿A sí?- preguntó confuso.

-Soy nueva, vengo de Chicago-

-¿Por qué a Forks?- sin darme cuenta ya estábamos caminando por el camino hacia la playa.

-Viví aquí-

-No creo conocerte-

-Eh vivido en la misma casa, no es en la reserva-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo – Toda mi vida eh vivido aquí, papá tiene negocios en Seattle, además uno de sus socios también vive en Chicago, viaja constantemente, Harry Swan- me quedé como piedra al escuchar el nombre de mi padre -¿pasa algo?- preguntó claramente preocupado.

-Es solo que… Charlie es mi padre- dije casi en un susurro.

-Eres la hija de Harry Swan- dije sonriente – Papá se va a alegrar mucho de que la hija de su amigo Charlie esté en la Reserva-.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es tu padre?-

-Billy…-

-¿Billy Black? - Lo interrumpí.

-Sí- dijo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- grité-¿Billy Black es tu padre?- pregunté aún sin poder creerlo, eso quería decir que tenía en frente a Jake, mi mejor amigo.

-No puedo creer que seas tú- habló atónito por la sorpresa.

-¡Jake!- grité abrazándolo; me correspondió el abrazo, pasamos minutos abrazados, pero el carraspeo de alguien nos separó.

-¿Con novia?- preguntó un chico alto y musculoso como Jake.

-No, Bella él es Embry Black, es mi hermano- dijo mirándolo, waoo, cuanto había crecido, el era 1 año mayor que yo, Jake era su hermano mayor, le llevaba dos años, Jake había sido novio de Samantha cuando tenía 15 años, pero su noviazgo no funcionó por la lejanía.

-Isabella Swan- dije estrechándole la mano, esperando que me reconociera.

-¿Swan?- preguntó extrañado.

-Embry, ella es la hija de Charlie- dijo Jake.

-¡Bells!- gritó Embry alzándome en un abrazo.

-Que gusto verte Em- dije cuando me bajó.

-A mí también me da gusto Bells- dijo tomándome de manos.

Los chicos se fueron en el auto de Jake y yo los seguí en el mío.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- preguntó Em, cuando estuvimos en su casa, la verdad es que era hermosa, piso de mármol, grandes ventanales, un piano de cola blanca, sillones blancos, mesas delicadas, parecía una casita de cristal.

-Desde que me fui con 4 años, Sarah me crió- dije respondiendo a la pregunta de Em.

-¿Quién es Sarah?- inquirió Jake.

-Hola chicos- escuché decir a una mujer mientras abría la puerta.

-Mamá- saludaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Y quién es la chica?- Preguntó Rachel dubitativa.

-Má, es Bella Swan- aclaró Em.

-¡Bella!- dijo Rachel al tiempo que me abrazaba –pero que grande estás- dijo mirándome – y que hermosa- agregó.

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome.

-Solo digo la verdad querida, ven a conocer la casa- dijo extendiéndome su mano; la casa era hermosa, delicada y elegante.

-Hermosa- dije después del recorrido.

-Gracias querida, vamos a sentarnos- dijo al tiempo que llegamos a la sala.

-Bells estaba por decirnos que fue de su vida- comentó Em.

-Oh si, Sarah me crió, se convirtió en una especie de nana, más bien no crió a todos- dije.

-¿Y donde están los chicos?- preguntó Em.

-En Darmounth, Eric ya tiene 4 años allá, Lucía se fue hace dos años, y Samantha se fue hace unos días…, Por qué no estás en la universidad Jake?-

-Me tomaré un año sabático- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Un año? Jake, debiste haberte ido hace un año exactamente- dije intentando entenderlo –Si mas no recuerdo, eres un año mayor que Santhi-

-Jake ayudará a su padre en la compañía- aclaró Rachel.

El tiempo pasó volando, hablamos de mi vida, de Charlie, de René, de los Black, y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba aparcando en la entrada de mi casa.


	10. ¿Tú Aquí?

**CAPITULO IX: ¿TÚ AQUÍ?**

**Bella Pov:**

-Hueles a perro- escuché decir una voz, me tensé inmediatamente, volteé hacia la sala, y ahí estaba él, sentado tranquilamente.

-¿Tú aquí?- dije interrogante.

-Lo siento por entrar así- se disculpó.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-Lo mismo de siempre- aclaró -¿Por qué hueles a perro?- preguntó.

-No toqué ningún perro- dije al tiempo que me sentaba.

-¿Estuviste con algún licántropo?- ¿? ¡Qué!

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Son criaturas que se pueden transformar de hombres a lobos enormes, son enemigos naturales de nuestra especie-

-Tú especie- aclaré.

-No por mucho tiempo-

-Basta Alec- El chico siempre se había portado bien conmigo, hay que admitirlo, lo prefiero a él antes que a su gemela Jane.

-Te daré un consejo… Aléjate de ellos- dijo recostándose en el mueble.

-No, solo estuve con…-

-Licántropos- interrumpió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Es el olor, tú no lo sabes porque sigues siendo una humana, pero hueles a perro mojado-

-¿Qué tienen de malo los licántropos?-

-Son criaturas inestables, cualquier enojo puede hacer que pierdan el control con un humano, mi misión es protegerte, y es lo que voy a hacer- dijo decidido.

-No puedo alejarme de ellos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué son mis amigos-

-En dos años ya no lo serán-

-Déjanos decidir-

-No-

-Alec- le reproché.

-Vas a ir lo menos que se pueda-

-Lo intentaré- dije para calmarlo.

-Me quedaré-

-¿qué?-

-Los Vulturi tienen una propiedad cercana, me encargaron cuidarte, hay un clan de vampiros habitando la zona-

-Forks no parece muy seguro ahora- comenté.

-No te preocupes, esos vampiros se hacen llamar vegetarianos-

-¿Vegetarianos?-

-Sí, beben sangre de animales, su líder creo esa dieta antes de formar el clan-

-¿Se puede?-

-Por su puesto, pero es mucho más placentera la sangre humana- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué beber sangre animal cuando se puede beber sangre humana?-

-Su líder… vivió con los Vulturi, no quería ser un monstruo-

-¿Fue un Vulturi?-

-Sí, es un gran amigo de nuestros amos-

-Vaya…-

-Carlisle Cullen- dijo en un susurro -Me tengo que ir- dijo de pronto.

-¿qué?-

-Un carro se acerca, adiós Bella…- y salió por la puerta trasera rumbo al bosque, me quedé pasmada en mi lugar.

- Hola hija, no pensé encontrarte despierta- dijo mamá entrando por la puerta.

-Oh sí, es que tenía hambre-

-No te preocupes amor, yo preparo algo, Phil tiene que doblar una guardia, no llega hasta entrada la madrugada-

-Está bien-

Comimos entre risas, aproveché para contarle a mamá sobre el reencuentro con los Black. Me levanté de la mesa luego de desearla buenas noches a mamá y me dirigí a mi cuarto, estaba tan concentrada en la nueva niñera que tenía que casi me caigo de la cama cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Cuéntamelo todo- dijo Ámber del otro lado de la línea.

-No hay mucho que contar, estuve en Port Angels ayer, y hoy me encontré con dos de mis viejos amigos- dije.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ¿Violet?

-¿Violet?-

-Sí, soy yo, queremos saber cómo te fue en tu primer día oficial en Forks- dijo Violet.

-Bueno, ya les dije, fui a pasear y me topé con viejos amigos, hasta ahora estoy regresando-

-Entonces... ¿La tarde estuve muy movida?- preguntó Ámber, ya sabía por dónde venía.

-No, no ese tipo de movimiento-

-Ámber, deja las morbosidades- dijo Violet.

-Yo solo quería saber-se excusó.

-No, nada que ver chicas-

-¿Sigues con lo de Cullen?-preguntó Violet.

-Si-

-¡Pensé que lo habías superado!- gritó Ámber.

-Yo también, chicas me tengo que ir-

-Buenas noches Bells- dijo Violet.

-¡Sueña conmigo!- gritó Ámber antes de cortar.

Edward, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado siempre lo había tenido presente, ¿estará pensando en mí?, "tal vez no te recuerda" habló una vocecilla dentro de mí, era cierto, tal vez le pregunte a papá sobre su sociedad.

-Hola- dije contestando el teléfono, justo a tiempo, papá me estaba llamando.

-Princesa, que bueno escucharte, ¿cómo te fue?-

-Genial pá, fui a casa de los Black, mamá ya lo sabe -

-¿Fuiste sola?-

-Bueno en realidad no pensaba encontrarlos a ellos, fui a un supermercado, quería una salsa que no había en casa, y los encontré en la Reserva-

-Oh querida, ¿cómo están?-

-Muy bien, irreconocibles, aunque yo tampoco soy la excepción-

-Tú eres hermosa princesa-

-¿Cómo estuvo tú día?-

-Pesado, el miércoles se terminó una gran sociedad-

-¿sociedad?- rogué por qué no fuera la que estaba pensando.

-La sociedad con los Cullen- me quedé en silencio por un rato, no podía ser, lo único que tenía para saber que algún día fue real, despareció.

-Bella ¿estás ahí?- no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo papá me estuvo llamando.

-Oh sí papá, es que mamá me pidió que la ayudara en algo, no importa… ¿me decías?-

-Se rompió la sociedad con los Cullen-

-¿por?-

-Cosas personales, tuvieron que viajar-

-Debió ser importante-

-Sí, el negocio estaba prosperando, así que debió de ser importante-

-Es una lástima- dije sinceramente.

-¿Qué?-

-El negocio- me apresuré a decir –estaba prosperando, y… se rompió la sociedad, pero estoy segura de que encontraras nuevos socios-

-gracias cariño-

-De nada pá, te tengo que dejar, adiós, te quiero-

-Te quiero amor-

Corté la llamada, y una lágrima traicionera se escapó por mi mejilla, el destino se empeñaba en separarnos, pero no más, no podía seguir así, llorando por los rincones, Isabella Swan, no se reprimía ante nada ni ante nadie, ya no más…. Y con este pensamiento me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.


	11. El Instituto

**CAPITULO X: EL INSTITUTO**

**Bella Pov:**

El sábado fui a Port Angels a comprar algunos libros, estuve leyéndolos todo el día, me aparecí en Seattle en el negocio de mamá, se mostró contenta de que estuviera ahí, la acompañé todo el día y regresamos a la casa muy entrada la noche; la mañana del domingo fue tranquila, mamá y Phil se habían quedado en casa, vimos algunas películas y actuamos como una familia, aproveché que no había visto a Alec y me fui a la Reserva a pasar la tarde con Jake y Em; llegó el lunes y con él, mi primer día en el instituto, mamá sirvió un rico desayuno, Phil se disculpó por no poder acompañarnos, pero tenía asuntos que atender en su clínica; ya era hora de irse para mamá así que no quise que se demorara más de la cuenta.

-Adiós má-

-Adiós pequeña, suerte- susurró a mi oído para luego montarse en su camioneta e irse.

Regresé dentro y fui por mi bolso, ya era hora de ir al instituto, pero no me esperaba ver lo que me encontré cuando entré a la sala, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió ligeramente, no podía ser… ¿Cómo diablos había entrado?

-Hola Isabella- dijo Alec con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- solté lo tratando de disimular lo anonadada que estaba.

-Quise irme contigo al instituto- dijo excusándose, lo vi de arriba abajo y me percaté de su ropa, pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, suéter azul, zapatos Jimmy Choo.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?-

-No pretenderás que valla con una capa y vestido como en el siglo pasado ¿o sí?-

-No-

-Recuerda que debes estar conmigo- dijo entrando a la cochera.

-He tenido mejores prospectos-

-No importa- dijo al tiempo que subía al asiento de copiloto.

El camino fue en un silencio cómodo, no nos atrevíamos a decir nada o realmente no queríamos hacerlo; aparcamos en el estacionamiento del instituto; inmediatamente vi como Alec se tensaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Son ellos- seguí con su mirada a lo que se refería, un grupo de 5 chicos nos observaba, una rubia con actitud altiva nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, el grandulón que estaba a su lado nos observaba con la mandíbula desencajada, la pequeña chica nos miraba con preocupación, el rubio que la acompañaba nos miraba con ceño fruncido, y el de pelo cobrizo… mis ojos se abrieran como platos cuando lo vi, hay estaba él, y era un vampiro; volteé la vista hasta Alec que parecía molesto.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunté.

-No, para nada -

-¿A no?-

-No te acerques a ellos- dijo al tiempo que se bajaba de mi auto, me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano; caminamos juntos hasta una oficina para recoger nuestros horarios; todas mis clases estaban con Alec, excepto gimnasia y literatura.

-Tenemos casi todas las clases juntas- dijo viendo nuestros horarios.

-Sí, pero literatura y gimnasia no las comparto contigo- dije acercándome a él para ver los horarios.

-¿interrumpimos?- preguntó una vocecita detrás de mí; me volteé para encararla.

-No para nada- dije sonriéndole, se trataba de la misma chica del estacionamiento, tenía pelo oscuro y ojos dorados.

-¿Qué quieren?- soltó Alec.

-Saber si era seguro que ella estuviera contigo- habló el Rubio; escuché como un gruñido salía de Alec y como el rubio le respondía.

-Estoy bien- me apresuré a decir.

-No se acerquen a ella- puntualizó Alec.

-Ella no te pertenece- dijo la pequeña.

-Nunca dije que así fuera – habló un irritado Alec.

-No pasa nada- Traté de calmar a los chicos.

-Vámonos- dijo Alec mientras me extendía su mano.

-No es lo correcto- habló la chiquilla.

-Cullen- dijo Alec entre dientes.

-Vamos Alice- dijo el rubio tomándola por los hombros.

-Vamos Alec- dije tomando su mano para verlo salir molesto por el pasillo.

-Bella no debes acercarte a ellos-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Bella, la guardia no debe hacer amistades, no sabes cuándo debes impartir justicia- dije recostándose de mi auto.

-¿Ajusticiarlos?-

-Por el menor error- aclaró.

-Los Vulturi no dan segundas oportunidades- susurré.

-Exacto-

-Debo irme, tengo literatura-

-Está bien, yo tengo biología- dijo levantándose.

-Nos vemos Alec-

-De acuerdo-

**Edward Pov.**

La vi, era ella, pero ¿qué hacía con Alec Vulturi?, "Cullen" oí que pensaba Alec,… "Edward", me llamó Alice mientras los veía alejarse.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa-

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Rosalie molesta.

-¿Por qué hay otro vampiro aquí?- dijo Emmett.

-Es Alec Vulturi- respondí.

-¿Vulturi?- habló Jasper.

-Si-

-La chica…- Alice calló al instante con una visión.

"Isabella caminaba en una sala, parecía ser su casa, se movía de aquí para allá por la estancia como si pensara en algo.

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alec?- preguntó Bella.

-Desapareciste - dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Lo siento – dijo Bella cabizbaja.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Alec al tiempo que se sentaba.

-No lo sé… no me agrada tener vampiros cerca-

-Serás un vampiro Isabella….- y la visión terminó"

-¿Qué viste Alice?- preguntó Jasper mientras frotaba sus hombros.

-Ella… será un vampiro- dijo atónita.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-La chica- aclaró Alice.

-Que nos importa- dijo Rosalie en una mueca.

- Ella…. Es Bella-

-¿Qué?- dijo Emmett atónito.

-Voy a hablar con ella, hay que ayudarla, no lo podemos permitir- habló rápidamente Alice.

-Vamos- dijo Jasper.

Me quedé de piedra, plantado en el asfalto, no respiraba ni pestañaba, solo estaba ahí.

-Edward, hermano, debes moverte- me aconsejó Emmett; pero yo seguía en mi burbuja.

-Ve a literatura- dijo Rosalie tomando el brazo de Emmett.

Caminé cansinamente hasta el salón de la Profesora Brennan, le mostré mi pase y me senté en mi puesto de siempre, veía el rostro de Bella en el pensamiento de todos los chicos, cosas como "que hermosa es", "debería invitarla al baile", "¿ya la habrán invitado?", salían de la mente de los chicos.

"Al fin llegó la " pensó la profesora Brennan, ¿pero qué…?

-Bienvenida- dijo la profesora entregándole sus guías a Isabella –tome asiento- dijo señalando el puesto a mi lado.

Por un momento pensé que no se sentaría, la vi vacilar y luego caminar con paso decidido hasta situarse en frente mío.

-Ni una palabra- dijo tajante, vi como levantaba su mentón con aires de superioridad y se sentaba a mi lado cruzándose de piernas, no pensé que aquella niña dulce pudiera llegar a ser así.

La hora estaba pasando rápido, me trataba de centrar en la clase pero no lo lograba.

-No pensaba decir nada- dije después de un rato

-Que bueno saberlo-

-Isabella yo…-

-¿soy un vampiro?- susurró divertida, la miré con ceño, ¿Cómo era posible que le divirtiera?

-Te lo dijo- afirmé

-¿Qué esperabas?-

-Nada-

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- dijo tajante.

-Una explicación tal vez- propuse, sabía que no era nadie para pedírselas, pero los celos me calaban la mente.

-No te las debo- dijo levantándose de su asiento y saliendo al tiempo que sonaba la campana del almuerzo.

No la vi en todo el resto del día, cuando salimos de clases su auto no estaba en el estacionamiento, ya se había marchado.

-Ella va a estar bien- trató de consolarme Alice.

-No lo sé-

-Vamos Edward- dijo subiéndose al auto de Rosalie con los demás.


	12. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

**CAPITULO XI: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?**

**Bella Pov.**

Salí de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿qué clase de explicación se suponía que le debía yo a él?, Edward se había ido de mi vida hace años, ni siquiera había llegado a formar parte de ella, no llegamos a ser amigos, y se cree con derecho a exigirme explicaciones a mí, me ocultó su naturaleza, me resigné a no volverlo a ver, y ahora… el está aquí.

Me subí a mi auto, lo menos que quería era volverlo a ver ahora, conduje sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir, me decidí por dar un paseo en el bosque, tal vez encontraría paz.

Caminé sin rumbo, tal vez una hora, pronto llegué a un prado, era realmente hermoso, un rayo de luz iluminaba el campo, era una imagen memorable, caminé con paso decidido y me recosté en la hierba, no se bien cuanto tiempo estuve allí, tal vez horas, quien sabe….

Regresé a casa cuando ya la luz del crepúsculo surcaba los cielos, caminaba nerviosa por toda la estancia, cuando una voz me sacó entonces de mi ensoñación.

Isabella caminaba en una sala, parecía ser su casa, se movía de aquí para allá por la estancia como si pensara en algo.

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alec?- pregunté.

-Desapareciste - dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Lo siento – dije cabizbaja, me había ido sin decirle nada y lo había dejado solo.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Alec al tiempo que se sentaba.

-No lo sé… no me agrada tener vampiros cerca-

-Serás un vampiro Isabella….-

-Lo sé- dije sentándome en el mismo mueble que él, nunca había tenido esa cercanía y debo admitir, no se sentía mal, de un momento a otro no vi nada más.

-Bella, cariño, despierta- decía mi madre mientras me movía dulcemente.

-Buenos Días- dije aún somnolienta.

-Cariño, tu padre llamó, quiere que viajemos a Chicago cuanto antes- dijo atropelladamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- dije levantándome de mi cama, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí?, y como si se lo hubiera preguntado a él, el olor de su perfume me pegó en el rostro.

-Cariño, ¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó mi madre levantandose de mi cama.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Cariño, ¿no lo recuerdas?- al parecer mi madre vió mi cara de confusión a lo que prosiguió –En una semana es el cumpleaños de Lucía, tu padre quiere que organicemos todo- dijo a modo tranquilizador.

-¿En cuanto tiempo?- dije levantandome para arreglarme.

-En dos días cariño- dijo mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

-En dos días estaré lista- dije muy a mi pesar.

-¡En dos días!- chilló Ámber del otro lado de la línea.

-Calma Am, en dos días estoy allá- decía mientras tomaba mi bolso y bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenos Días- dijo Alec desde el pie del último escalón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ámber del otro lado de la línea.

-Es solo Phil saludando- mentí restándole importancia –Buenos días Phil- dije para hacer la mentira un poco más creible, vi como Alec mostraba una de sus sonrisas torcidas, realmente le quedaban bien, Dios Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Me reproché a mi misma.

-¿Hola? Bella… hey, oye,.. creo que ese Phil te resulta más interesante que yo, aunque debo decir que ese Phil no creo que sea tu padrastro- decía Ámber del otro lado de la línes, Oh MI Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado llamandome? Realmente me había deslumbrado.

-Lo siento Am, no te escuchaba- dije volviendo mi atención a mi telefono.

-Y valla que no me escuchabas, llevaba horas llamandote-

-No exageres-

-Bueno, no importa, ya me contaras cuando vengas a Chicago- dijo para cortar la comunicación.

-¿Chicago?- dijo Alec al tiempo que se subía al asiento de copiloto.

-Debo ir, mi hermana cumple 21, mi padre me lo pidió-

-Te acompaño-

-Sabes que no puedes Alec-

-Bells dejame hacerlo- dijo con ¿cariño?

-Solo si el tiempo lo permite-

-Yo me encargo de ello- dijo para bajarse cuando aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento del instituto, lo vi bajarse rápidamente del auto y enrumbarse hacia el bosque; bajé del auto confundida por la reacción de Alec, cinco pares de ojos me veían expectantes, ¿ ahora qué hago? Me pregunté, sentí como mi teléfono volvía a vibrar en mi bolsillo, "salvada por la campana" pensé.

-Belly-bebé!- saltó Santhy.

-Santa-Santhy!- dije como le decía cuando eramos pequeñas, nos reimos un rato y luego retomamos la conversación.

-Haber Belly, me dijo papá que vas a Chicago-

-Es cierto , mamá también irá-

-¿Phil?-

-Sabes que no, papá se moriría-

-Lo sé, era en broma-

-Haber, dime.. ¿irás?-

-Obvio, mi hermana no cumple todos los días-

-¿Cómo están?-

-Están muy bien Bells, Eric ya lleva cuatro años en la carrera, solo le faltan dos semestres para graduarse-

-Ya son 23 años-

-Lo son Belly, y ya vez, en un año serás mayor de edad-

-Si- dije en un suspiro, se habría consumido el primer año de los tres últimos que tendría de libertad por al menos 15 años.

-Vamos Belly, ¿Dónde está la emoción?-

-No pasa nada-

-Belly, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-Haber, dime…-

-Ayer vino Bill-

-Eso es genial Santhi, se cuanto lo extrañas-

-¡Vino para quedarse!-

-¿qué?-

-Si Belly, su madre pidió un cambio de la universidad de París con la de News Hamsphire, todo para que estuvieramos juntos-

-Me alegro por ti Santhi- dije con una sonrisa boba.

-Eso no es todo-

-¿hay más?-

-Si, pero eso será una sorpresa-

-Vamos Santhi… dime-

-No Isabella, lo sabrás todo a su tiempo- dijo con voz calmada.

-Está bien Santhi- dije- me tengo que ir- completé cuando me percaté que ya solo quedabamos los Cullen y yo en el estacionamiento.

-Está bien Belly yo…- pero no escuché nada más, algo impactó contra mi cabeza y lo último que vi fueron apenas rafagas de lo que se suponía serían los Cullen.


	13. Gracias por Estar Ahi

**CAPITULO XII: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ**

**Alice Pov.**

-Edward debes calmarte- dije una vez que llegamos a la casa luego de habernos encontrado con Bella y aquel vampiro.

-No puedo Alice, no soporto verla con él-

-Es su decisión Edward- inquirió mi Jazz para tratar de calmar la situación.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- dijo Esme entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Otra vez la maldita mocosa esa- escupió Rosalie con desprecio.

-Rosalie- le reprochó Esme.

-Nunca nos va dejar en paz- dijo Rose tirandose en el mueble.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Esme.

-Bella, está con un vampiro de la guardia Vulturi, van en el instituto en el mismo año que Alice y Edward- explicó Emmett por primera vez serio.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- inquirió Esme.

-Edward es el problema, no soporta ver a Bella con el tal Alec- dijo Rosalie sin apartar la vista de la televisión- Eres un imbécil Edward, un maldito imbécil que nada más busca torturarse, un cretino y un tarado, eres un imbecil…-

-Ya basta Rosalie- la interrumpí –Por una maldita vez en lo que llevas de existencia no pienses en ti, en lo que te combiene, y en tu existencia, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, todos tienen problemas, y estoy segura que si los tuvieras lo menos que hariamos sería darte la espalda, porque se supone que somos una familia, y esperamos que actúes como tal- exploté.

-¿Crees que no actúo como familia?- dijo levantandose del mueble –Todo lo que hago lo hago por la familia, y si digo que Edward es un imbecil es porque lo es, lleva años así por ella, ¿y ahoa qué?, la encuentro y se pretende dejar llevar por los celos, ¡¿Qué diablos importan los celos? Si somos una familia es para protegernos, no para arriesgarnos como el imbecil de Edward pretende hacerlo.

-Hay por DIOS Rosalie, eso ni tú te lo crees, sé que lo que haces lo haces por la familia, pero acepta de una buena vez que ESTO, no es por la familia, ¿por qué no aceptas que sigues ardida porque Edward fue el único hombre que no volteo si quiera a verte?-

-Yo no necesité de Edward para sentirme amada ni deseada, con mi esposo me basta-

-No me queda duda Rosalie, entonces espero que cierres tu boca de una maldita vez, así que espero que hayas aprovechado para descargar toda tu ira- nos quedamos en silencio mirandonos fijamente, no me había percatado cuanto tiempo había estado Carlisle en la estancia, pero se encontraba tomando a Esme por la cintura, quien todavia seguía atónita por lo que su pequeña acababa de hacer; sentía las olas de tranquilidad que mandaba mi Jazz cada vez más insistentes.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa?- habló Carlisle.

-Que te lo explique tu hija la pixie- escupió Rosalie para salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Alice- llamó Carlisle.

-No tengo la culpa que lo rubio le ella tapado el cerebro y muchomenos que sus neuronas giren en torno a ella- dije dejandome caer en el mueble.

-Emmett, cariño, ve con Rose- pidió Esme, vi como Emmett salía disparado hacia el bosque y se perdía entre los árboles.

-Edward- llamó Carlisle.

-No tenía necesidad de defenderme Alice- dijo Edward mirandome.

-Rosalie ya me tenía harta, si no lo hacia ahora lo ibaa hacer en cualquier otro lugar-

-Por eso te adoro- dijo mi hermanito mientras dejaba que me abrazara.

-Rosalie, es hora de irse- dije desde el piso de abajo conciente de que me escucharía; luego de la discusión Rosalie y Emmett habían llegado al día siguiente cuando el sol apenas estabasaliendo.

-Lista- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Vamos- dije caminando hasta el garaje donde ya estaban el resto de los chicos, Edward había decidido llevar su auto, así que mi Jazz y yo iriamos con Emmett y Rose.

Al aparcar en el estacionamiento, aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para entrar, así que decidimos quedarnos un rato afuera; justo a tiempo para ver como un Porsche aparcaba en el estacionamiento, supuse que Alec y Bella bajarían juntos, pero Alec salió disparado hacía el bosque, y una Bella muy confundida bajó del auto, todas nuestras miradas se posaron en la chica y al parecer lo noto, pues se tensó al instante, más una vibración la exaltó y se dispusó a contestar su telefono.

-Belly-bebé!- saltó una chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Santa-Santhy!- dijo Bella para después echarse a reir

-Haber Belly, me dijo papá que vas a Chicago-

-Es cierto , mamá también irá-

-¿Phil?-

-Sabes que no, papá se moriría-

-Lo sé, era en broma-

-Haber, dime.. ¿irás?-

-Obvio, mi hermana no cumple todos los días-

-¿Cómo están?-

-Están muy bien Bells, Eric ya lleva cuatro años en la carrera, solo le faltan dos semestres para graduarse-

-Ya son 23 años-

-Lo son Belly, y ya vez, en un año serás mayor de edad-

-Si- dijo en un suspiro.

-Vamos Belly, ¿Dónde está la emoción?-

-No pasa nada-

-Belly, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-Haber, dime…-

-Ayer vino Bill-

-Eso es genial Santhi, se cuanto lo extrañas-

-¡Vino para quedarse!-

-¿qué?-

-Si Belly, su madre pidió un cambio de la universidad de París con la de News Hamsphire, todo para que estuvieramos juntos-

-Me alegro por ti Santhi- dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-Eso no es todo-

-¿hay más?-

-Si, pero eso será una sorpresa-

-Vamos Santhi… dime-

-No Isabella, lo sabrás todo a su tiempo- dijo con voz calmada.

-Está bien Santhi- dijo- me tengo que ir…-pero no pude seguir escuchando porque una visión me llegó.

"Isabella se encontraba viendo hacia su carro mientras hablaba por teléfono..

-Está bien Belly yo…- más Bella no pudo seguir escuchando, una furgoneta fuera de control se estampó contra su sarro y la cabeza de Bella, lo próximo qe vi fue sangre y el cuerpo inerte de Bella".

-Alice- llamó Edward.

-Va a pasar- pero Edward no respondió, se quedó de piedra en el asfalto.

-¡Haz algo!- grité, seguí escuchando la conversación de Bella.

-Está bien Belly yo…- había llegado el momento; la furgoneta fuera de control se estampó contra el auto de Bella, Edward había salido disparado hacia donde estaba Bella y había empujado la furgoneta, que había resbalado con el hielo, más no pudo evitar como la furgoneta golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Bella, salí disparada a auxiliar a mi hermano, tomé la cabeza de Bella entre mis manos y la acomodé en mis rodillas pero las cosas no paraban ahí, la furgoneta seguís sin poder detenerse, Edward seguís viendo a Bella y no se había percatado, no sabía que hacer, si corría y soltaba su cabeza Bella se golpearía con el asfalto tan fuerte que podría morir, lo próximo que vi fue a Emmett frenar la camioneta con ayuda de Jazz, mientras Rosalie salía disparada y tomaba el telefono de Bella para murmurar algo que no entendí.

Vi como Rosalie marcaba rápidamente un número y hablaba con alguien por el teléfono.

-Bella, despierta- decía Edward suplicante.

-Calma Edward, se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza- expliqué.

-Alice, unta su sangre en tu hombro- apresuró jazz.

-¿Qué?-

-Es un distractor: tú y yo estabamos junto a Bella esperando que terminara de hablar por telefono cuando la furgoneta nos sorprendió, yo te empujé a ti y a Bella mientras rodaba bajo el auto de Bella para que no me golpeara la furgoneta, cuando te empujé te abriste una herida en el brazo porque el caucho de la furfoneta te golpeó muy fuerte, Bella se vió grave con el golpe en la cabeza, así que necesito que cuando lleguen los paremedicos te hagas la desmayada y solo te dejes tocar por Carlisle- habló rapidamente Jassper.

-Está bien- dije mientras tomaba sangre de un pozo que se abría paso por debajo de la cabeza de Bella y la untaba en uno de mis brazos, Jassper se acercó y rompió parte de mi manga, lo próximo que hoy fueron las sirenas, así que me hice la desmayada; sentí como Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Jassper se colocaban a nuestro alrededor, y luego unas personas acercarse rápidamente, los murmullos de la gente, y luego la ambulancia arrancar rápidamente.

**Rosalie Pov.**

-Vamos- dijo Jasper; nos movimos rápidamente hasta mi auto para alcanzar a Alice en el hospital -¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó.

-Estaba preocupada, traté de calmarla-

-¿Le dijiste sobre el accidente?-

-Alguien de su familia se debe hacer cargo ¿o no?- escuché a Edward resoplar en el asiento trasero pero no dije nada.

-Jasper- llamé -¿qué vamos a hacer?- proseguí en vista de que aún no hablaba.

-No lo sé Rosalie-

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-

-Rose, calma, hablaremos con Carlisle- interrumpió Emmett desde el asiento trasero.

-No Emmett, entiendan, nos pusimos a prueba en frente de un montón de humanos- dije ofuscado.

-No había nadie- dijo Edward con voz cansina.

-Pues más te vale- dije bajandome del auto cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento del hospital.

-Buenos Días, busco al - dije en la recepción, vi como la señora que la atendía abría ligeramente en la boca y se quedaba embobada; carraspé para llamar su atención -¿me podría decir donde está?- insistí.

-Ehhh.. el esssstá en… su oficina, siga el pasillo a la derecha- dijo atropelladamente.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Carlisle, toqué dos veces pero nadie respondió, mis sentidos me decían que no estaba en su oficina; entré decidida y me senté a esperarlo, bien no era necesario, pero ya se había vuelto uno costumbre.

-Rose- escuché después de un rato.

-Carlisle- dije seria.

-Sé a qué vienes- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Carlisle, ¿te das cuenta?, Edward se ha vuelto loco-

-No Rose, Edward no se ha vuelto loco, el solo responde a lo que siente-

-¿A lo qué siente? Carlisle.. ¿de qué hablas?-

-El necesita protegerla Rose-

-No te entiendo-

-Edward la ama, la amó desde el primer momento-

-¿Una humana?- dije con una ceja levantada.

-Si, Rose escucha, es algo mayor a él, tienes que entenderlo-

-No lo sé Carlisle- dije mientras caminaba hacia le puerta.

Salí de la oficina de Carlisle hasta la sal de espera donde ya estaban mis hermanos.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté al llegar.

-No ha despertado- dijo Edward sin voltear a verme.

-¿va a estar bien?-

-Carlisle ya la examinó, el golpe fue muy fuerte, pero no afectó el craneo, va a estar bien- explicó Jasper.

-¿por qué no están adentro?-

-Hace rato llegó la hermana de Bella- dije Alice en un susurro.

-¿Samantha?- pregunté para estar segura.

-Sí, hablate con ella ¿no?

***Flash Back* **

-¿hola?, ¿Bella?, ¿me escuchas Bells? ¡Qué pasa!- gritaban del otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito que escuches, Bella acaba de sufrir un accidente, no ha recuperado la conciencia, no puede hablar contigo- respondí rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Rosalie Hale, una amiga de Bella-

-Voy para allá-

-Te esperamos-

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Si- dije al recordar la conversación.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- dijo una voz con odio detrás de nosotros, me volteé para encararlo, pero no esperaba ver a….


	14. Lo sigo Amando

**Capitulo XIII: LO SIGO AMANDO**

**Samantha Pov.**

Había decidido tomar un avión privado después de hablar con Rosalie, ella me había dicho que mi hermana estaba mal, yo necesitaba estar ahí para ella, pero claro, eso era algo que Bill no entendía.

***Flash Back***

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo al ver mis maletas en la sala del apartamento.

-Debo irme Bill, tengo asuntos que resolver- decía mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso de mano las llaves del auto.

-¿Asuntos?-

-Sí, me voy- dije cuando las encontré, me acerqué para besarlo y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a salir me tomó fuertemente el brazo.

-Bill, suéltame- le pedí – ¡Bill, me estás lastimando!- grité.

-¿Y qué? ¿Creíste que te irías y yo me quedaría como un imbécil a esperarte?-

-Suéltame- dije entre dientes.

-¿A dónde ibas?-

-¡Eso no es tu problema!- le grité molesta mientras zarandeaba el brazo para que lo soltara, pero al parecer era lo menos que pretendía hacer.

-¿A-Donde-Ibas?- repitió lentamente con ira contenida, nunca lo había visto así, Bill… mi Bill, se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil.

-Eres un verdadero imbécil- dije logrando zafar de su agarre.

-Vas con él ¿Cierto?- dijo cuando ya había abierto la puerta.

-¿Con quién?- dije encarándolo.

-Jacob Black-

-Hay Por Favor- siseé al darme cuenta del problema -¿es eso?, ¿era todo?- proseguí aprovechando su silencio –tú y tus celos se pueden ir al demonio- dije trancando la puerta a mi salida.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Todo esto había sido por su culpa; ahora me encontraba en la habitación donde estaba Bella dormida, al llegar me había encontrado con los Cullen, ese apellido se me hacía familiar, pero no tenía cabeza para pensarlo, lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Bella.

-Está en la habitación 311- me había dicho Alice.

-Gracias- dije para caminar a paso decidido.

Bella estaba mal, su situación no era la mejor pero ya uno de los doctores, el Dr. Cullen me había explicado que Bella se iba a mejorar, solo necesitaba descanso, me debatía entre llamar o no a papá, después de todo Bella era su hija, pero estaba en una cita de negocios, llamé a mamá pero no contestó, así que después de un rato me decidí a llamar a Jake, mi ex novio; él era el mejor amigo de Bells, y de seguro quería estar con ella en momentos como estos.

-¡Jake!- dije al verlo de pie en la sala de espera, algo me impulso a abrazarlo, lo necesitaba como no tenía una idea; me lancé sobre él mientras este me rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura.

-Gracias- le susurré.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar ahí- respondí.

-Siempre- dijo cuando nos separamos, un rubor lleno mis mejillas cuando Jake las acarició con sus dedos, sonrió ante el hecho y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Te extrañé- le dije.

-Vamos a tomarnos un café- dijo mientras me extendía su mano invitándome a acompañarlo, no dudé en tomarla, con él iría hasta el fin del mundo, sí, ahora lo sabía, seguía amando a Jacob Black.

DEJEN REVIEWS XFIS

Lore Cullen Vulturi

¡Besos!


	15. Lárguense!

**CAPITULO XIV: LARGUÉNSE**

**Jacob Pov.**

-¿Qué le pasó?- le pregunté a Santhi cuando nos sentamos, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, el pelo corto que tenía cuando nos despedimos ahora era largo en capas por la espalda, seguía teniendo aquella mirada que te hipnotizaba y note dejaba sostener la vista, ahora era más alta, sus curvas se habían acentuado, no quedaba rastro de aquella niña.

-Tuvo un accidente- dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Y a ti?- pregunté inseguro.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Te ves deprimida, no lo sé, ¿qué pasa?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-Jake, terminé con mi novio- soltó de pronto, algo en mi explotó, como si esas palabras hubiesen sido las que estaba esperando.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunté sin pensar.

-No- dijo segura –No lo amo-.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estabas con él?-

-Por qué no tenía a mi lado al hombre a quien de verdad quiero- dijo con su vista fija en mí.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- dije adivinando su juego, la vi levantarse y caminar hacia mi espalda.

-¿Es necesario decírtelo?- susurró en mi oído.

-Que no te quedé duda-

-Te amo Jacob Black- soltó de pronto, me volteé para besarla, fue un beso tierno pero fue subiendo de tono, hasta llegar a ser un gran espectáculo, al separarnos muchas miradas estaban puestas en nosotros pero preferimos obviarlas y caminar hasta la habitación donde estaba Bella.

-Samantha- llamé a la mitad del camino.

-Dime Jake-

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que seas mi novia- dijo sonriéndome.

-Te amo- dijo abrazándome.

-Yo también-

Cuando llegamos los chupasangres Cullen aún seguían ahí, que no entendían que ya se podían ir, ya estábamos Santhi y yo para hacernos cargo.

-Voy con Bella- dijo Santhi para luego entrar a la habitación.

-No nos iremos- se adelantó el de cabello cobrizo.

-¿y quién lo dice? ¿Tú?- Reté.

-Jacob, Edward, no queremos problemas, y mucho menos aquí- intervino Jasper.

-Esta área no es parte del tratado y no nos conviene a ninguno de nosotros armar una escena- apoyó la duende.

-Lárguense- les dije.

-Eres un maldito Chucho asqueroso- dijo la rubia –vámonos –

-Al menos después de la porquería que dices eres un pocos sensata- solté.

-No te metas con ella- dijo el más grande.

-¿Y si no qué?-

-Si no quieres que te parta en dos- dijo enseñándome los colmillos mientras me gruñía.

-Emmett no- dijo la rubia mientras retenía a su esposo que seguía gruñendo, por suerte no había nadie más en la sala de espera que nosotros.

-Jake, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Samantha saliendo de la habitación para colocarse a mi lado mientras le rodeaba la cintura con mi brazo.

-No pasa nada- dije.

-Bella acaba de despertar- anunció –Quiere verlos- le dijo a los Cullen.

**Bella Pov.**

Apenas había despertado, la cabeza me daba vueltas, lo primero que vi fue la figura de una mujer acercarse rápidamente a mí.

-Bells- llamó-¿estás bien?-

-¿Santhi?-

-Sí, soy yo- dijo acomodándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cuando sufriste el accidente, el teléfono se calló, y lo contesto Rosalie-

-¿Rosalie?- pregunté, no recuerdo conocer a ninguna Rosalie.

-La rubia hermana de los Cullen- aclaró Samantha.

-Quiero hablar con ellos- salté de pronto.

-¿Estás segura? Bella debes descansar el Doctor lo dijo muy claro-

-Santhi, por favor- le pedí.

-Está bien- la vi salir de la habitación; y pocos minutos después todos los Cullen estaban en frente mio.

-¿Querías hablarnos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Si Rosalie, quería darle las gracias-

-Bella, no tienes por qué agradecernos nada- se adelantó Alice.

-Por supuesto que tengo Alice-

-Bella, lo que hicimos fue por que en verdad queríamos salvarte- aclaró el grandulón.

-Ustedes me salvaron- dije en un susurro-Gracias-

-De nada Bella- dijo la rubia.

-Gracias Rosalie, fuiste tú la que hablaste con Samantha, no sabes lo bien que me hace-

-Cuando quieras- dijo para salir de la habitación.

-Bella, creo que no nos conocemos- dijo el grandulón, a buena hora…-Soy Emmett-

-Y creo que tú si me conoces-

-Sin duda, me tengo que ir Belly-Bells- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Siempre es así- suspiró Alice.

-Alice- llamé.

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias a ti también, debiste haberlo visto todo-

-Eres muy intuitiva Bella-

-Y a ti también Edward, no pudieron haber actuado tan rápido si tú y Alice no lo hubieran visto- le dije al vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.

-Lo hubiera hecho así Alice no hubiese estado- dijo recostado de la pared.

-Te esperamos afuera- dijo Jasper de pronto.

-Está bien- escuché decir a Edward.

-¿Por qué?- dije cuando ya se habían ido.

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué lo hubiese hecho?-

-Es algo mayor que yo Bella, es algo que me ordena protegerte- dijo acercándose más a la cama.

-¿Qué es?-

-Amor- susurró en mi boca.

DEJEN REVIEWS XFIS

Lore Cullen Vulturi

¡Besos!


	16. No Podemos Estar Juntos

**CAPITULO XV: NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS**

**Edward Pov.**

La besé, le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, la amaba y estaba seguro que ella también a mí.

-Edward- susurró jadeando.

-Te amo-

-No Edward- dijo separándose de mí.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?-

-No podemos estar juntos- susurró.

-¿Por qué?-

-No ahora- siguió.

-Bella... ¿es por él?- dije temeroso.

-Alec y yo solo somos amigos- dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas.

-¿entonces?-

-No soy buena para ti, no ahora –dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Buena para mí?, Bella… ¿me has visto? Soy un monstruo, y tú me dices que no eres buena para mí-

-Edward no eres un monstruo-

-No te entiendo- dije rindiéndome.

-Debes irte- dijo de pronto.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-

-No lo dudes- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios –Adiós Edward-

Salí de aquella habitación con los ánimos por el piso, había tocado la felicidad y ya había escapado de mis manos.

-Edward- llamó Alice al verme.

-Vamos Alice, Bella necesita descansar- dije caminando hacia la salida.

-Avísanos si pasa algo- escuché decir a Alice.

-No te preocupes- dijo Samantha.

-Edward- llamó Rose-¿qué pasó allá dentro?-

-Nada Rosalie, conduce- dije montándome al auto.

-¿Seguro hermano?, no te ves muy bien- insistió Emmett.

-Estoy bien Emmett- dije cortante.

-Déjalo Emmy- pidió Alice mientras subía al auto seguida de Jasper.

-Entonces, repasemos… Bella se convertirá en vampiro gracias a la Vulturi pero tiene una hermana que no va a ser vampira pero que se enamoró de un hombre lobo que resultó ser un amigo de su infancia- dijo Emmett divertido –Wooou... Esa chica si tiene estilo- dijo con una sonrisa; lo próximo que escuché fue un golpe sordo, Rosalie ya se había hartado... "eres un imbécil Emmett Cullen" pensó Rosalie.

-Emmett, mantente callado el resto del camino- pidió Jasper.

-Gracias- susurré.

-Como quieran, ya veo que no tienen sentido del humor- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos en el asiento de copiloto.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, llegamos rápido a la casa, apenas llegué me senté en mi piano, y como si las teclas se movieran solas una melodía salió del instrumento.

-Es bellísima- susurró Esme.

-No lo sé- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Edward, sabes que soy como una madre para ti, y que me puedes contar lo que pasa ¿quieres hablar conmigo?-

-No Esme, no hay nada que contar- dije reanudando la melodía; la escuché retirarse después de un rato y como si lo hubiese estado planeando Alice entró como torbellino a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada-

-Vamos Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo sonriendo sinceramente, y es que eso era verdad, Alice era mi hermana preferida.

-No podemos estar juntos- repetí aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué?-dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco lo creía-admití.

-No Edward, tú la amas-

-Pero ella no a mí-

-Estoy segura de que no es cierto-

-Alice no defiendas algo que no existe, sabes al igual que yo, que nuestros futuros no están juntos-

-No por ahora- dijo para bloquear sus pensamientos.

**Bella Pov.**

Después de hablar con Edward los Cullen se marcharon, Jake quería quedarse pero Santhi insistió en que se fuera.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo repentinamente seria.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Todo lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije ansiosa.

-Jake y yo somos novios- soltó de pronto.

-¿Bill?- pregunté.

-Discutimos, es un imbécil-

-Entonces… Jake es mi nuevo cuñado- dije sonriente.

-¡Sí!-

-Felicidades Santhi- dije abrazándola- se cuanto lo quieres-

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada-

-Desde que los Cullen se fueron estas así-

-Tranquila, solo necesito descansar-

-Bella- insistió.

-No podemos estar juntos- repetí.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Edward y yo-

-¿Edward?- dijo con el ceño fruncido -¿De qué Edward estamos hablando?-

-Sabes de cual-

-Ellos…-

-Son los mismos, Sí- interrumpí.

-¿Todo este tiempo tuve a Edward Cullen en frente?-

-Sí, y supongo que hablaste con su padre-

-Si- susurró.

-Es él-

-Bella, no te entiendo, ¿por qué no pueden estar juntos?-

-Hay cosas que aún no sabes, y es mejor que no la sepas- dije volteando mi cuerpo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

DEJEN REVIEWS XFIS

Lore Cullen Vulturi

¡Besos!


	17. Me Quedaré

**CAPITULO XVI: ME QUEDARÉ**

**ALEC POV.**

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo hasta plantarme en frente de la gran puerta con incrustaciones en oro, detrás de esa puerta estaría mi destino.

-Amos- dijo haciendo una reverencia al entrar.

-Alec- saludó el amo Aro sonriente.

-Sabes a lo que has venido- habló el amo Marco.

-Lo sé mis señores- afirmé.

-Alec, debes ir junto con Demetri y Felix a encargarte de ellos- explicó el amo Aro.

-No pongo objeción mi señor-

-Me parece todo lo contrario- contrarió el amo estirando su mano, invitándome a abrir mi mente, invitándome a contarle todo con su don.

Caminé decidido hasta donde el amo Aro me esperaba, vi de reojo como mi hermana Jane entrecerraba los ojos esperando la respuesta de mi señor.

-Maravilloso- gritó al soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Qué es maravilloso, Aro?- preguntó el amo Cayo.

-Alec se ha encaprichado- dijo el amo Aro con gran humor.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jane incrédula.

-Querida, no esperabas que el pequeño pasara toda su eternidad al lado de su hermana- dijo el amo Cayo con sorna.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-dijo al tercer Vulturi, Marco, que se había mantenido callado.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo- dijo el amo Aro.

-¿Quién?- dijo Jane entre dientes.

-Isabella Swan-

-¿Es ella?, ¿Es esa asquerosa humana?- reprochó Jane mientras me miraba con odio.

-No la llames así- pedí.

-¿Cómo quieres que la llame entonces?-

-Es algo que no tenemos que hablar aquí Jane, no e venido para eso-

-Claro que no- interrumpió el amo Aro- has venido por qué querías acompañar a Isabella-

-Si Amo-

-Lamentablemente eso no va a poder ser- explicó el amo Cayo.

-Por supuesto que no, Alec irá con Demetri y Felix, es una orden, ¿o me vas a decir que desobedecerás por ella?- escupió Jane.

-Nunca dije eso Jane-

-¿Entonces?-

-Me quedaré-

-Jane, querida, tú irás con Isabella- ordenó el amo Aro.

-Si maestro-dijo Jane sonriente haciendo una reverencia para salir luego del salón.

-Y tú Alec- siguió el amo- irás con Demetri, Félix y el resto de la guardia a encargarse de esos neófitos-

-Si maestro- dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Retírate- ordenó Cayo.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación.

-Alice- saludé con un beso-Está bien, anoche vino tu padre, Bella podrá marcharse hoy mismo, aunque debe tener al menos una semana de descanso- expliqué mientras me acomodaba al lado de mi hermana-

-Pensé que estarías acompañada- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por Jacob Black, están juntos ¿no?-

-¿De dónde lo conoces?-

-Su familia y la mia no son los más grandes amigos-

-¿Pasó algo entre ellas?-

-No, solo que a cada quien le gusta respetar territorio, no nos caemos muy bien-

-Que seamos algo más que amigos no significa que no los pueda tratar-

-Que bueno Samantha, no me hubiese gustado ganar enemigas-

-Solo dime Santhi-

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Santhi?- dijo Bella removiéndose en la cama.

-Aquí estoy Bella-

-Alice- saludó mi hermana cuando la vió.

-Oh por Dios Bella- dijo Alice en tono preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- salté.

-Bella, estás horrible- continuó la duende.

-Lo sé Alice- dijo Bella.

-Alice, me asustaste- admití.

-Lo sé- dijo para después estallar en carcajadas coreadas por nuestras risas.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo Jake en tono molesto.

-No, para nada- respondió Alice levantándose –Chicas, nos vemos luego- dijo para salir rápido de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- pregunté sin entender.

-Alice es así- explicó Bella.

-Hola amor- saludó Jake con un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola- correspondí el beso.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó mi Jake.

-Voy a cancelar la caja- dije.

-Ya está paga- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?- dijo el entrando a la habitación.

- saludé.

-Carlisle por favor- pidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién la canceló?- preguntó Bella.

-Alice se encargó de eso antes de irse- explicó Carlisle.

-Carlisle no es correcto- empecé.

-No es bueno dar ayudas a medias- cortó.

-Gracias- dijo Bella.

-No hay de que- dijo Carlisle acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces, yo las espero en el auto, ¿Puedes sola Bella?- preguntó Jake.

-Si Jake, no estoy inválida- dijo mi hermana levantándose.

-Yo los dejo- dijo Carlisle sonriente.

-Adiós Carlisle- se despidió Bella.

-Las espero en el auto- dijo Jake.


	18. ¡¿Dónde Diablos Estuvieron!

**CAPITULO XVIII. ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTUVIERON?**

**RENÉ POV.**

-Calma René, todo va a estar bien- decía Phil mientras sobaba mis hombros.

-No Phil, nada va a estar bien, ¡Bella me va a escuchar!- dije desesperada, llevaba más de 24 horas despierta tratando de localizarla, había ido hasta la comisaría pero necesitaban que pasar al menos 48 horas para darla por desaparecida.

-René- llamó Phil-Bella de seguro está bien-

-Me hubiera avisado ¿dónde está?- dije tomando mi frente con mis manos mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-El timbre- dijo Phil cuando escuchó el teléfono de la cocina.

-Ve tú, por favor- le dije.

-René, es Bella- dijo desde la cocina, salí corriendo a abrir la puerta, cuando la vi tenía la misma ropa de ayer aunque parte de ella estaba manchada en sangre, la detallé mejor y me percaté de qué tenía unos cuantos puntos en la frente.

-¡Bella!- grité para abrazarla.

-Mamá- saludó correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-¿Dónde estuviste mi vida?-

-En el hospital- dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Santhi- susurré.

-Soy yo- dijo mi pequeña sonriente mientras me abrazaba.

-¿qué.. Hacen, qué?- intenté decir.

-Bella tuvo un accidente- explicó Santhi.

-No se queden ahí pasen- dije apartándome de la puerta.

-Buenos Días Sra. Stewart- apareció Jacob con unas maletas.

-Hola Jacob- dije -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dije cuando ya estábamos adentro.

-Tuve un accidente en el instituto, un carro me atropelló, pasamos toda la noche en el hospital- explicó Bella.

-Qué bueno que estés bien hija- dijo Phil, que también estaba escuchando la plática.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes algo muy importante- dijo Samantha con voz seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito saber si me puedo quedar aquí-

-Santhi, eso ni se pregunta, esta es tu casa- dijo Phil.

-Amor, ya lo sabes, quédate el tiempo que quieras- le dije.

-Gracias- susurró.

-Ahora… dinos, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?- preguntó Phil.

-Creo que eso lo debo decir yo- habló Jacob –Samantha y yo somos novios- aclaró.

-¿Bill?-

-Tema del pasado, má- dijo mi niña.

-Quédate el tiempo que quieras amor- le dije.

Después de la plática, Phil se fue a su trabajo y yo al mío, Santhi había querido quedarse en casa, pero Bella insistió en que viniera conmigo y Jake se ofreció a quedarse con ella.

**BELLA POV.**

-Se lo tienes que decir- le dije apenas quedamos solos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo tirándose en el mueble.

-Jake, es mi hermana, no quiero mentirle-

-Le estás mintiendo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No le quieres decir la verdad, es lo mismo que mentir-

-¿Lo dices por ti?-

-Lo digo por los Cullen, y por el vampiro que visitó esta casa- soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué vampiro?-

-Dímelo tú-

-Alec Vulturi- dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué?-

-Jake, cuando visité Italia, fui a Volterra, hay vive una especie de realeza vampírica, y con los vampiros solo hay una regla; si conoces el secreto, te transformas o mueres-

-¡¿Serás una de ellos?- explotó.

-Tuve que hacerlo- me excusé.

-¿Cuándo?-

-En dos años, cuando acabe el instituto-

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de mí.


	19. Imprimación

**CAPITULO XVIII. IMPRIMACIÓN**

**JAKE POV.**

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de mí, fue lo único que necesite para empezar a temblar y transformarme en lo que soy, vi como ese demonio empezaba a gruñirme y enseñar sus colmillos.

-¡No Jake!- dijo Bella colocándose en frente mío, entre la sanguijuela y yo.

-¿Acaso el perro tiene miedo?- me incitó la vampiresa.

-Jane, ¡Basta!- acalló Bella.

-No necesito que me defiendas Isabella, puedo acabar con él yo sola-

-No me interesa lo que digas Jane-escupió Bella viéndola con desprecio –Jake- llamó volteándose hacia mí –vete-

-Haz lo que te dice- dijo la sanguijuela con una sonrisa arrogante.

Salí por la cocina, que tenía toda la puerta que conectaba con el bosque abierto, corrí hacia él, adentrándome en su espesura.

"¿Jake qué pasa?" escuché la voz de Seth en mi cabeza, maldije el hecho de tener que compartir pensamientos con las manada; sin poder evitarlo enseñé todo lo que había pasado.

"Debemos ir por ella" dijo Embry ya en su forma lobuna, "no, está en el territorio Cullen" expliqué, "entonces ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí?" quiso saber Quill, "fue mi error" pensé, corriendo aún más rápido cuando vi mi casa entre los matorrales, "vamos a patrullar, debemos estar seguros de que no hay más sanguijuelas, a Sam no le gustan los errores" explicó Jared, "vayan con los de su manada y pónganse de acuerdo, que yo lo haré con la mia" dije rápidamente antes de cambiar de forma y correr hasta mi casa, llegué por la parte de atrás y escalé hasta mi cuarto; luego de cambiarme bajé a la sala donde me esperaba mamá.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-

-Hay vampiros- dije mientras me sentaba.

-Todo estará bien, recuerda que tú eres el Alpha-

-Losé mamá, debo hablar con Sam-

-Y con tu padre- agregó.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Tuvo que viajar a Seattle, deberías alanzarlo-

-Sí, gracias- dije levantándome.

-Jake- llamó.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Mañana lo sabrás- dije para salir corriendo hasta el garaje y tomar mi Ferrari rojo, luego tendría que buscar el mustang en la casa de Bella.

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije cuando Jake se había ido.

-No sé como lo soportas- dijo sentándose.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-

-Alec no pudo venir, tiene una misión-

-¿Y te quedas tú?-

-¿Lo dudas?- dijo cínicamente, la miré por unos segundos antes de voltearme hacia las escaleras -¿Qué te pasó?- dijo de pronto.

-Tuve un accidente- respondí sin voltear a verla.

-Te dejan sola un día, y casi mueres, eres patética-

-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa lo que digas- dije mientras subía las escaleras.

-Buenos Días- dijo una voz a mi lado.

-¿Mamá?-

-Querida estabas dormida cuando llegamos ayer-

-Dormí demasiado-

-Debió haber sido el golpe- dijo Samantha mientras salía de mi closet con unos pantalones blancos ceñidos, unos botines grises, una camisa manga larga azul y una chaqueta gris.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté alarmada.

-Vendrás conmigo hoy- dijo sonriente.

-¿A dónde?-

-Samantha irá a la casa Black- se adelantó mamá.

-¿Por qué tanto arreglo Samantha?- dije levantándome.

-Por que hoy Jake me presentará con su madre- dije feliz.

-Samantha, tú ya conoces a Rachel-

-Lo sé, pero ella aún no sabe que Jake y yo regresamos-

-¿Y necesitas testigos?-

-Vamos Bella- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Está bien- acepté derrotada.

**JAKE POV.**

-Hermano, ¿Por qué tanto arreglo?- preguntó Embry mientras se arreglaba la bufanda en el espejo.

-Todo debe salir perfecto Em-

-Jake, ¿todo esto es por qué regresaste con tu novia?-

-Si- admití.

-Jake, ¿has pensado en la imprimación?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Qué pasa si no te imprimas de Samantha?- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-No lo sé-

-La imprimación Jake, es algo importante para un licántropo y su pareja, es asegurar la eternidad, imprimarse de alguien es el amor eterno, Jake-

-Eternidad- repetí.

-Si, Jake, eres un licántropo, no vas a envejecer lo suficiente, serás eterno, tú amor será eterno, la imprimación ¿recuerdas?, ¿Qué va a pasar con Samantha si ella no es la correcta?-

-¡Yo abro!- gritó mamá desde la planta baja cuando el timbre se escuchó.

-¡Santhi!, ¡Bella!- saludó mamá cuando las vió.

-Buenos días Rachel- saludó Santhi.

-Hola Rachel- dijo Belly -¡Em!- saludó -¡Jake!- dijo abrazándome.

-Hey Bell- saludé.

-Hola Jake- dije Santhi dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pasen chicas, vamos a la sala- dijo mamá.

-Hay algo que quería decir- hablé antes de sentarme –Embry, busca a papá-

-No es necesario, aquí estoy- dijo mi padre entrando a la sala.

-¡Hey Billy!- Saludó Bella.

-Hola hija-

-¿Qué nos querías decir?- dijo mi madre.

-Samantha- llamé – ella es la mujer de mi vida- dije viéndola a las ojos, y en ese momento comprendí, ya nada más existía, solo ella y yo, por que yo solo viviría para ella, y la amaría aún después de que su corazón dejara de latir, por que ella sería mi vida.

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, XFIS DEJEN REVIEWS**


	20. Mal Presentimiento

**CAPITULO XIX. MAL PRESENTIMIENTO**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Qué te pasa Santhi?- dije al verla tan deprimida.

-Nada- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Santhi, mírate, ¿es tan malo que Jacob te ame?-

-No digas eso- saltó de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo necesito-

-Santhi, acabamos de llegar-

-No sé lo que pasa, lo necesito más que nunca Bells-

-Nos vemos luego-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por ahí-

Salí de la casa directo al garaje, tomé el auto de mamá ya que el mío seguía en el taller, y conduje hasta la reserva otra vez.

-Jake- llamé.

-Bella- saludó -¿Le pasó algo a Samantha?- dijo viendo a mi alrededor.

-Samantha está bien, dentro de lo que cabe-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Está como en otro planeta, se ve deprimida desde que se fue de aquí- dije, vi como Jacob bajaba la cabeza y se sentaba bajo el árbol donde estábamos hablando.

-Es la imprimación-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bella, la imprimación es la manera de amar de un lobo, es no poder vivir sin esa persona, es querer protegerla, es ser uno solo, es vivir porque ella vive, es ser inmortal-

-¿Qué?- dije todavía confundida.

-Me imprime de Samantha, Bella, no puedo vivir sin ella-

-¿Inmortal?-

-SI, Bella-

-Se lo vas a decir ¿cierto?-

-no lo sé-

-Jake, hazlo-

-Mañana- dijo decidido.

-¿Dónde?-

-Espérenme en el bosque, al anochecer-

-¿seguro?-

-Si, después de la última patrulla, hablaré con ella-

-¿Quieres que esté presente, Jake?-

-Por favor- pidió.

-Ahí estaremos- dije levantándome.

-Nos vemos Bells- dijo abrazándome.

-Adiós Jake-

Después de despedirme de Jake, conduje hacia la carretera y caminé un buen trecho hasta el prado de aquella vez, la noche pasó lenta, estuve ahí hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo, cuando llegué a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que todos estarían dormidos, subí a mi cuarto y pronto me desconecte del mundo.

"-Bella, ¿qué tienes?- me decía Samantha.

-No pasa nada- decía yo mientras caminábamos tomadas de manos por el bosque.

-Bella- llamó una voz conocida para mí.

-Edward- susurré caminando hacia él.

-¡No, Bella!- gritó Samantha."

Me desperté sobresaltada, bañada en sudor, Samantha tenía sus manos fuertemente sujetas a mis brazos y me veía espantada, supuse que había estado intentando despertarme.´

-Bella, solo fue un sueño- dijo viéndome aún espantada.

-Lo sé- susurré respirando entrecortadamente.

-Ven acá- dijo jalándome para abrazarme; no supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero volví a quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté ya no había nadie en la casa, bajé a hacerme el desayuno y me conseguí una nota de Santhi.

"**Fui de compras un rato, no quise despertarte, tienes que descansar por lo de tu accidente y sé que no dormiste bien.**

**Te quiero. Samantha Swan"**

-Isabella- saludó Jane.

-Jane, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Debo cuidarte ¿recuerdas?- dijo sentándose en el mesón.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-

-Con Jacob y mi hermana-

-Lo sabía-

-¿Cuándo regresa Alec?- pregunté.

-Esta misma noche, hoy me marcho, solo pasaba por aquí para decírtelo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta corrediza de la cocina, por donde antes había aparecido.

Toda la tarde tuve un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, Samantha llegó alrededor de las 7 de la noche, ya estaba respirando con dificultad, estaba mareada, sudaba frío, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Samantha.

-Si- dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi frente.

-Bella, no te ves bien, estás pálida-

-Estoy bien- dije viendo la hora.

-¿Por qué ves tanto la hora?- preguntó mi hermana con una ceja arqueada.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo- dije levantándome del asiento.

-Son las 12-

-Justo a tiempo- dije empezando a jalarla hacia el bosque.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-

-Jake nos citó aquí, quiere hablar con ambas- le expliqué.

-¿Jake?- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, solo hay que esperar- pero ya no podía esperar, la opresión crecía y crecía, era como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, nos volteamos para encararla.

-Te lo dije- habló el hombre que la acompañaba, ambos eran blancos como la nieve, con ojos de un refulgente color rojo y colmillos afilados.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó mi hermana.

-Yo soy Victoria y el James- señaló al hombre.

-Y yo soy Laurent- dijo otro hombre que aterrizó en el suelo después de saltar de un árbol.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunté, aunque sabía bien a lo que habían venido.

-Siempre lo mismo- dijo James con voz cansina.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- repitió Victoria.

-Vampiros- contestó Laurent.

-¿Qué?- dijo Samantha confundida.

-Tú mundo no es lo que parece- explicó James antes de lanzarse contra ambas; lo último que sentí fueron dos colmillos traspasar mi piel, y luego… fuego.


	21. NECESITA AYUDA

**CAPITULO XX. NECESITA AYUDA**

**JAKE POV.**

Corrí lo más que daban mis patas cuando tres efluvios desconocidos llegaron a mí, "malditos chupasangres" pensé, "calma Jake" me tranquilizaba Embry, pero ya no podía tranquilizarme, por mi culpa Samantha y Bella estaban ahí, por mi culpa ellas morirían, y yo también lo haría.

"Estamos cerca" pensaba Embry, a mala hora había decidido patrullar solo con mi hermano; corría mientras aullaba, esperando que la manada no estuviera tan lejos como para escucharme.

-Vampiros- escuché decir; "maldita sea" pensé.

-¿Qué?- dijo Samantha confundida.

-Tú mundo no es lo que parece- explicó otro antes de lanzarse contra ambas; salté de entre los árboles y me fui contra el que había atacado a Samantha mientras Embry acababa con el otro hombre; la pelirroja que los acompañaba había logrado escapar en medio de la lucha.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunté cuando regresé a mi forma humana.

-No lo sé Jake, pero debes llevar a Samantha con los Cullen, se va a transformar- respondió mi hermano.

-Búscala- le dije –Y dale caza a la pelirroja- terminé tomando a Samantha en mis brazos mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas hasta la casa Cullen, supuse que Edward ya sabría lo que pasaba, "necesita ayuda" pensé cuando ya estaba cerca como para ser escuchado por él.

-¿Hace cuanto fue mordida?- preguntó cuando salió a recibirnos.

-15 minutos- le dije.

-¡Alice!- llamó.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?- dijo la chica viendo aterrada a Samantha.

-Llama a Carlisle, dile que tenemos un problema- le dijo rápidamente.

-¿la mordieron?-

-Hazlo- ordenó, vi a la chica desaparecer a velocidad vampírica por la puerta –Ven conmigo- dijo Edward.

Lo seguí de cerca hasta que entramos a una habitación y me pidió depositarla en la cama.

-¿Qué es ese olor a perro?- dijo una voz por el pasillo.

-Rosalie- llamó Edward.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- reprochó la rubia antes de voltear la vista a su cama y ver a Samantha retorciéndose de dolor.

-Se va a transformar- dijo Edward lo que ya sabíamos.

-Podemos evitarlo- dijo la rubia.

-¿Pueden?- pregunté.

-No, ya no hay tiempo, lleva más de 15 minutos, la ponzoña a recorrido su cuerpo- dijo otra voz atrás de nosotros-Tenía toda una vida por delante- dijo la mujer acariciando a Samantha.

-Ella es Esme, nuestra madre- presentó Edward, "¿Tienen madre?" pregunté mentalmente –Algo así- dijo en una mueca.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación, se hizo un silencio en la habitación, todos a la expectativa de mi respuesta, vi a Edward bajar la cabeza, el ya lo sabía.

-No lo sé, ellas estaban juntas, para cuando terminamos con aquellos vampiros Bella ya no estaba- expliqué con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué vampiros?- preguntó Esme.

-No lo sé, su olor no es familiar, hace días que los estábamos buscando- dije.

-Lo suponíamos, tantas muertes no tienen otra explicación- dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

Cuando Carlisle llegó nos pidió salir de la habitación, no hacíamos nada con estar ahí, había sido una noche lenta, tortuosa, los gritos y gemidos de dolor de Samantha se escuchaban en toda la casa Cullen; mi hermano Embry había estado conmigo cuando la trajimos a la Casa Cullen después de que la atacaron aquellos vampiros; cuando la luz del día iluminaba el oscuro bosque, una mujer diferente bajó las escaleras con andar de bailarina. Dulce y elegante.

-¿Samantha?- llamó Rosalie.

-Estoy bien- dijo aquella mujer bajando los últimos escalones que nos separaban; esperé que en cualquier momento un efluvio vampírico me inundará, que su efluvio vampírico me inundara, pero eso nunca llegó, su olor era humano con solo un poco de ese olor dulzón y empalagoso que solo poseían los vampiros.

-Samantha- susurré.

-Jake- dijo sonriendo, era hermosa, era como un ángel, su pelo negro se mostraba brilloso, su piel nívea estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban en la sala, sus ojos no eran rojos permanecían con un color azul, mucho más fuerte que el de antes.

-¿Tienes sed Samantha?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- preguntó Jasper.

-Si-

-Samantha- llamé-

-¿Si?-

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-Dime Jake-

-Aunque tu corazón allá dejado de latir, yo te amaré más allá de la muerte- dije arrodillándome ante ella –Samantha Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?- susurré con un anillo extendido seguro de que me escucharía.

-Porque me amas, más allá d la muerte te digo… Sí, quiero casarme contigo- dijo Samantha arrodillada a mi lado.

Y así le entregué su anillo, para besarla como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

-Te amo Jake- dijo cuando nuestras frentes estaban unidas.

-Te amo- dije con la respiración entrecortada.


	22. PLATICA CON LOS CULLEN

**CAPITULO XXI. PLATICA CON LOS CULLEN**

**JAKE POV.**

Nos habíamos sentado en la sala de la Casa Cullen después de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Samantha, podía sentir cómo se acercaba la hora de la verdad.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó de pronto.

-Bella…- intenté decir.

-¿Segura que no tienes sed?- salvó Rosalie.

-No, Rose- intervino Carlisle-Ella debe saberlo-

-¿Dónde está Bella?- repitió Samantha mientras se levantaba del sillón para encararme.

-Samantha, hay algo que tenemos que decirte- expliqué.

-Me queda claro que sí- dijo con expresión dura, expectante a lo que tuviéramos que decirles los Cullen y yo.

-¿Has notado algo diferente en ti?- comenzó Carlisle.

-Todo- dijo dando a entender lo evidente.

-Rapidez, fuerza, agilidad, ¿te queda claro que eso no es ni la sombra de lo que tenías antes?- prosiguió Jasper.

-¿Qué se supone que soy?- dijo Samantha.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Apenas- susurró Samantha nerviosa.

-Samantha; Bella y tú pasaron por un proceso por el que los de nuestra especie tiene que pasar para ser lo que son- explicó lentamente Carlisle.

-¿Qué especie?- preguntó Samantha, habiendo comprendido el mensaje.

-Vampiros- completé.

-¿Tú sabías esto?- dijo Samantha dirigiéndose a mí.

-Nada es lo que parece- suspiró Emmett para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Emmett, silencio- pidió Esme.

-Pero por lo visto, tú no eres el típico vampiro recién nacido, no pareces ser un neófito- contempló Carlisle absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber.

-Un neófito es un recién nacido de nuestra especie; es sumamente fuerte sus primeros años, y se llena así no esté sediento- explicó Jasper.

-Pareces tener mucha experiencia- comenté.

-La tiene- dijo Edward, que se había mantenido alejado de la conversación.

-¿Sediento?- inquirió Samantha.

-Nos alimentamos de sangre, es normal en nuestra especie- respondió Emmett.

-Sus ojos…- intentó decir Samantha antes de verse interrumpida por Alice.

-Son dorados, si, solo los que beben sangre animal poseen este color-

-¿Se puede?-

-Son muy pocos los que lo hacen, a decir verdad, solo nosotros y el Can Denali-

-Los vampiros que nos atacaron…-

-Beben sangre humana, por ello el color de sus ojos-

-Jake- llamó-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Lo iba a hacer- dije- pero llegué tarde-

-¿Era eso?- preguntó indignada -¿para eso nos citaste?-

-Samantha- traté de calmarla.

-¡No!- gritó para que la soltara- ¡Por tu culpa Bella no está aquí!- me gritó en medio del llanto; dolió,… dolió demasiado…. Lágrimas rojos enmarcaban su rostro, y sollozaba como jamás la había visto.

-Calma hija- decía Esme mientras la acomodaba en el sillón y dejaba que ocultara su rostro en su cuello.

-Samantha- llamé.

-¡No!- me gritó -¡No te quiero ver!-

-Jacob- llamó Rosalie- Vete-

-No la puedo dejar así-

-Si puedes-

-Rosalie no me….-

-Cállate- interrumpió –podrás hablar con ella, pero no ahora- dijo-no creo que quiera hablar contigo-

La miré por última vez antes de salir de aquella casa, seguía sollozando, era cierto… todo había sido mi culpa.


	23. VULTURI

**CAPITULO XXII. VULTURI**

**SAMANTHA POV.**

Me había engañado, ¡Maldita sea! , todo esto era su culpa; Bella estaría aquí si no fuera por su estupidez, por su egoísmo, y lo peor era que no me dolía su mentira, me dolía el tener que seguir amándolo, "¡¿Por qué?" Quise gritar.

-No te desgastes buscando un "Por qué"- dijo Edward mientras yo seguía sollozando; levanté la cabeza; "¿Cómo diablos…?"

-Puedo leer mentes- dijo ante mi duda.

-Sal de mi cabeza- pedí molesta.

-No lo puedo evitar-

-No lo comentes- pedí resignada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-El no tiene la culpa- dijo después de u rato.

-Edward- susurró Esme.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?- grité levantándome.

-Por que se que él no es el culpable-

-El nos citó-

-El no las obligó-

-¿Estás defendiendo al perro?- dijo Rosalie colocándose a mis espaldas.

-Defiendo la verdad, lo vi en su mente-

-¿Qué viste?- inquirí.

-Dolor-

-Mucho dolor- agregó Jasper.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté.

-Jasper puede sentir las emociones- explicó Alice –Ese es su don, le afectan las emociones de todos en esta sala-

-Se siente culpable- dijo Jasper.

-Lo es-

-No lo es- contrarió Edward; vi como sus ojos se perdían, como si viera algo y a la vez no, algo lejano.

-Alice- llamó Jasper- ¿Qué viste?-

-Bella está con ellos- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender.

-Samantha- llamó Carlisle-Algunos vampiros nacen en este mundo con dones , cuando son humanos tienen cualidades muy desarrolladas, cuando se transforman, las cualidades se vuelven dones- explicó.

-¿Cuál es tu don Alice?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Alice ve el futuro- me dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Bella- dijo

-¿Qué?-

-Bella, está con los Vulturi-

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturi?- dije confundida.

-Ven conmigo- me dijo Carlisle; lo seguí junto con Jasper a su despacho, al parecer no tenía intenciones de dejarnos solos -Ellos son los Vulturi- dijo Carlisle señalando un enorme cuadro donde se veían tres hombres –El es Aro- dijo señalando al de expresión serena que miraba por el balcón –El es Marco- señaló el que estaba a su izquierda en el balcón que miraba todo sin importancia, como si todo le generara un gran cansancio –Y el es Cayo- dijo señalando al de expresión más dura, que miraba todo con arrogancia –Ellos son los reyes Vulturi- terminó.

-¿Reyes?- pregunté.

-Es lo más parecido a la realeza que hay en nuestro mundo, Samantha- dijo invitándome a sentar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que son ellos los que se han encargado durante años de impartir la ley, de una u otra forma, son los que imparten justicia-

-¿Tenemos leyes?-

-Solo una- dijo mientras observaba el cuadro- guardar el secreto-

-¿Y si no?-

-Mueres- dijo devolviendo su vista hacia mí.

Caminamos hasta la sala donde todavía estaba el resto de los Cullen reunidos.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- le pregunté.

**ALICE POV.**

"Alec Vulturi corría a velocidad vampírica por el bosque con Isabella en brazos retorciéndose de dolor.

De pronto para y contempla dos enormes árboles que parecen enmarcar una especie de pasadizo; a paso humano atraviesa los dos árboles iguales y con movimientos ágiles llega a una especie de cueva, oscura como la noche, pero que como un túnel, posee una salida; atraviesa rápidamente la cueva y llega a un especie de prado donde deposita el cuerpo de Bella sobre una roca plana.

El cuerpo de bella yace recostado solo un poco más, poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos, desorientada se sienta aún sobre la roca y detalla todo a su alrededor,

-Despertaste- le dice él.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunta ella aún desorientada.

-No íbamos a tener tiempo de llegar a Italia, y no podía dejarte con los licántropos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Isabella, eres un vampiro ahora, o eso parece- dijo dudoso.

-Alec, mi hermana…-

-Estará bien, cerca están los Cullen, ellos podrán ayudarla-

-No le harían daño- dijo ella más para sí misma, que para él.

-¿Por qué?-

-Jacob, el alfa, se ha imprimado de ella, es… como enamorarse-

-Va a estar bien-

-Lo sé-

-Bueno Isabella, creo que ya perteneces a mi mundo- comentó divertido.

-¿Crees?-

-Tus ojos- dijo con la mirada fija en los ojos azules que ahora poseía Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-ven- dijo Alec guiándola hasta una charca, esta vez se sienta y observa con detalle los movimientos de Bella; la chica se arrodilla y empieza a mirarse con empeño, ahora es mucho más hermosa, de pronto sus ojos se abren como platos cuando lo nota.

-Deberían ser rojos- dijo irritada.

-Calma- le respondió Alec levantándose- Debemos ir a Italia- dijo extendiéndole su mano a Isabella, quien la tomó decidida"

-Alice- llamó Jasper- ¿Qué viste?-

-Bella está con ellos- dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Samantha sin entender.

-Samantha- llamó Carlisle-Algunos vampiros nacen en este mundo con dones, cuando son humanos tienen cualidades muy desarrolladas, cuando se transforman, las cualidades se vuelven dones- explicó.

-¿Cuál es tu don Alice?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Alice ve el futuro- le dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Bella- dije

-¿Qué?-

-Bella, está con los Vulturi-

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturi?- preguntó confundida.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo Carlisle mientras se dirigía junto con Jasper a su despacho.

-¿Está bien?- quiso saber Esme.

-está muy bien- le dije.

Esperamos un rato más a que salieran del despacho, Samantha tendría que saber lo que había visto en mi visión.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- me pregunté.

-Bella está con Alec Vulturi, se dirigen a Volterra-

-¿Quién es Alec Vulturi?-

-Alec forma parte de la guardia, se encarga de proteger a los reyes-

-¿Por qué con él?-

-Al parecer los Vulturi hicieron un trato con Bella, ella no moría si guardaba el secreto, y la única forma era convirtiéndola-

-Nunca me lo dijo- susurró.

-No creo que se lo haya dicho a nadie- le susurré a modo de consuelo.

Esme y Carlisle habían decidido proponerle a Samantha quedarse a formar parte de la familia, y por supuesto que todos estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque tendríamos que fingir su muerte, y marcharnos un tiempo, a Alaska... tal vez.


	24. OJO POR OJO

**CAPITULO XXIII. OJO POR OJO**

**JAKE POV.**

-No la encontramos- dijo Embry entrando al gimnasio.

-Búsquenla- ordené.

-Jake, hermano- llamó -¿Qué pasa?-

-Samantha despertó-

-¿Y?-

-Me culpó de todo-

-Jake, tú no eres el culpable-

-Si lo soy- dije mientras descargaba mi ira con la pera de boxeo.

-Jake-llamó -¡Jake!- dijo apartándome la pera.

-¡¿Qué?- dije molesto.

-¡Ella eligió su camino, iba a transformarse igual, y tú lo sabes!-

-¡Es mi culpa!-

-¡No lo es, era su destino!- gritó -¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

-Chicos- llamó mamá desde la puerta del gimnasio –Sus gritos se escuchan en toda la casa, y créanme, si su padre hizo este gimnasio abajo, fue precisamente para que sus gritos no se escucharon- dijo para salir de la habitación y subir nuevamente las escaleras.

-No gastes energía Jake- dijo tirándome una botella de agua –ella estará bien-

-Eso espero- susurré.

-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó Embry acercándose a la puerta.

-La manada- dije mientras tiraba el agua y subía disparado hacia las escaleras.

Entramos en fase poco después de salir de la casa, inmediatamente nos internamos en el bosque, "¿qué pasa?" pregunté alarmado, "le seguimos la pista a la pelirroja, Jake" dijo la voz de Seth, "¿qué tan cerca?" indagó Embry, "¿cuál es su ubicación?" nos preguntó Seth, "8 kilómetros al Sur en relación a la casa Swan" le dije, "vayan a su izquierda, ella está a 2 kilómetros al oeste de la casa Swan" nos dijo, "¿Por qué la casa Swan?" preguntó Embry, "René" pensé aumentando la velocidad a todo lo que mis patas daban.

"Jake, el tratado" recordó Embry, "que se vaya al diablo" pensé.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

-¿Alaska?- pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-Mantenemos una residencia allá- explicó Carlisle.

-Creo…. Que iré por mis cosas- dije lentamente.

-Yo te llevo- saltó Emmett.

-¡Y yo!- dijo Alice.

-¿No vas a hablar con Jacob?- quiso saber Esme.

-Debo hacerlo Esme-

-¿Por qué?, tú ya decidiste- me dijo Rosalie.

-No Rose, es necesario, esto…-

-¿qué?-

-Va más allá de mí- dije para salir seguida de Emmett y Alice.

Subimos al Porsche de Alice y partimos a toda velocidad, estuve deseando todo el camino no toparme con mamá o con Phil, pero de seguro a estas horas ya estarían en sus trabajos.

-Está cerrado- dije cuando no lograba abrir la puerta principal.

-¿Hueles eso?- dijo Emmett respirando profundamente.

-Sangre- susurré confundida.

-Sangre fresca- dijo Alice alarmada, en ese momento lo entendí; a velocidad vampírica llegué a las puertas de la cocina; no me hubiese importado que estuviera cerrada, pero ambas puertas estaba abiertas como si las hubiesen forzado; esto cada vez pintaba peor, y sabía lo que me esperaba.

Decidida puse un pie en la casa, y el efluvio de sangre me llenó, era su sangre, era la sangre de mamá; le presté atención a la escena que había en la cocina; todos los cuchillos estaban en el suelo, todos llenos de sangre; platos y vasos de porcelana, todos esparcidos en pequeños trozos en el piso, caminé hasta la sala, todo los arreglos de vidrio estaban en el suelo, rotos en apenas fragmentos, los muebles estaban totalmente destrozados, como si los hubiesen dañado adrede; mi corazón muerto se estrujaba dentro de mí, no quería ver lo que el cerebro pedía ver, caminé lentamente subiendo las escaleras, volteé la vista al pasillo que se abría paso ante mí, estuve a punto de dar un paso, pero una mano me detuvo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- quiso saber Emmett, di un débil cabezazo para que me soltara, y caminé decidida; todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas, excepto una, apenabas revisé la de Isabella me percaté de que estaba intacta, me dirigí a la mía y nada estaba fuera de su lugar, tenía miedo… y lo sabía, no quería entrar a esa habitación, dudé al último momento con el picaporte entre mis manos, apenas lo giré vi algo que jamás hubiese querido ver.

La escena que se presentaba ante mí era realmente horrible, todo estaba fuera de su lugar, la ropa ensangrentada estaba regada en el piso, las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas puestas, pero mis ojos me permitían verlo todo, el olor a sangre estaba concentrado totalmente en aquella habitación; sentí como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas cuando noté dos bultos sobre la cama; me acerqué a ellos, el primero estaba boca arriba con los ojos abiertos como platos, su piel blanquecina me lo decía todo, estaba seco; el otro bulto estaba encima de él, lo giré para verlo y tal vez ese pudo ser mi mayor error.

Su rostro era Horrible, estaba totalmente deformado, su cara estaba bañada en sangre, grandes cicatrices estaban dibujadas en todo su cuerpo, no pude más y me dejé caer en la alfombra, bañándome con el charco de sangre que había escurrido de la cama, y sollocé,… sollocé con dolor.

Pronto sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños.

"Ojo por Ojo"

Escuché al último


	25. LA PROFECÍA

**CAPITULO XXIV. LA PROFECÍA**

**JAKE POV.**

Corrí todo lo que mis patas me permitían, apenas llegué aminoré el paso y asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina que ya se encontraba entre abierta, una concentración de óxido y sal me pegó directamente mezclado con el olor dulzón, característico de los asquerosos chupasangres.

Sentí una cólera enfermiza, ¡maldita sea!, había llegado tarde una vez más, estaba alerta, sabía que ya no había nadie más en aquella casa, solo yo y dos cuerpos inertes distribuidos en alguna parte de aquella imponente mansión.

Cambié de fase, pero me di cuenta que mi ropa se había hecho trizas, así que caminé decidido al armario del lavandero, donde seguramente encontraría ropa, caminé a paso lento y precavido, cuidadoso de cualquier ataque, había sangre por doquier, había dejado atrás la zona de la cocina, donde antes había visto cuchillos ensangrentados; los muebles estaba hechos jirones, como si los hubiesen destruido adrede; como si todo esto hubiera sido el juego del gato y el ratón; donde el ratón fue más de uno y el gato fue un maldito demonio.

Al llegar a la zona del lavandero lo primero que hice fue buscar algo de ropa, por suerte Phil era algo corpulento, así que su ropa me quedó a la perfección, estaba a punto de darle un último recorrido a la casa cuando un olor familiar me llegó, "Samantha" pensé; pero ella no estaba sola, al parecer venía acompañada por otro dos Cullen; otra vez ella se daría cuenta de que le había fallado, negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que su mente se bañara toda su existencia con tan amargos recuerdos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- escuché decir a Emmett, supuse que intentaba detener a Samantha.

Subí a paso lento la escalera, seguro de que a estas alturas Alice y Emmett ya hubiesen reconocido un tenue olor a lobo en la parte de debajo de la casa, aunque me pareció raro que no se alertaran continué decidido, no estaba ahí para enfrentarme a nadie, al menos no a ellos.

Cuando llegué a la habitación me abrí paso entre Alice y Emmett que se encontraban parados en la puerta, vi como el grandulón se esforzaba tapándose la boca y la nariz, en cambio la pixie veía con pesar toda la escena. Di unos torpes pasos, vacilando entre evitar lo que Samantha estaba a punto de hacer o no, más cuando me decidí ya no quedaba tiempo, ella ya lo había hecho, la vi palidecer aún más y carece en la alfombra en el lugar de un enorme charco de sangre que seguía escurriendo de la cama; la escuché sollozar y me dirigí hasta ella, sabía que estaría molesta aún, pero no podía evitar estar ahí con ella, así que la rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, impidiéndole algún movimiento, pero no lo intentó, a cambio de ello se dejó desvanecer en mis brazos, "Ojo Por Ojo" leí cuando vi una inscripción en un papel en el piso, "Maldita" pensé con furia.

-Debemos llevarla a casa- sugirió Alice.

-Aprovechemos que Carlisle aún no inicia su guardia- dije Emmett antes de salir de aquella habitación.

No dude más, levanté a Samantha en brazos con su ropa aún manchada de sangre y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que dieron mis pies humanos; apenas las puertas del auto se vieron cerradas, el motor rugió con fuerza y nos incorporamos rápidamente a la carretera, camino a la casa Cullen.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmada Esme cuando nos vió llegar.

-Fue horrible Esme- se excusó Alice

-Vamos a adentro- ordenó Edward que ya se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunté cuando el doctor ya había terminado de examinarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el interpelado antes de responder a mi pregunta.

-Ella los mató- le dije.

-¿Ella?- quiso saber Rosalie.

-La pelirroja- expliqué-quien las convirtió-

-Victoria- dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Ustedes mataron a su compañero y a su amigo- acusó Edward.

-Ojo Por Ojo- susurré entendiendo la situación.

**ALICE POV.**

-¿Va a estar bien?- quise saber mientras veía a Samantha.

-Si hija- dijo Carlisle-Por lo visto su desmayo se resume a un colapso nervioso-

-No es normal que se desmaye Carlisle- rechistó Rosalie.

-Ella no es normal- concedió Carlisle.

-¿Esperamos que despierte?-

-Es lo mejor, Emmett- dijo Carlisle mientras nos indicaba que saliéramos del cuarto.

Apenas llegamos a la sala perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, no escuché nada más, solo lograba ver…

"Isabella caminaba junto a Alec Vulturi por unos pasillos poco iluminados, caminaron en línea recta un poco más y cruzaron una verja, doblaron a la derecha y se plantaron en frente de unas ornamentales puertas marcadas con una V labrada en oro y rubíes. No esperaron mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a tres figuras sentadas en tres tronos igual de impotentes que adornaban el otro extremo de la estancia.

-Isabella- saludó el del medio.

-Maestro- saludaron los dos vampiros al unísono mientras realizaban una reverencia.

-Veo que estás bien- observó el vampiro del medio –Eres una vampiresa muy poco peculiar- dijo lentamente.

-¿Poco peculiar?- preguntó extrañada Isabella.

-Nunca eh visto, en mis largos años, a una vampiresa con tan excéntrica belleza y tan deslumbrantes ojos- habló detallándola.

-Tal vez-

-Abran las puertas- anunció cuando escuchó una aclaración de garganta del otro lado de las paredes de la habitación.

Pronto aparecieron por ellas tres figuras; una vampiresa que aparentaba tener no más de 16 años, rubia y con ojos rojos; otro chico que parecía ser su gemelo; y un vampiro alto de ojos rojos.

Tan pronto como estos tres vampiros llegaron, Isabella se desvaneció en los brazos de Alec Vulturi"

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Edward alarmado

-No lo sé- respondí aún atónita.

-Alice- llamó mi Jass- ¿Qué viste?-

-Isabella- susurré.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Esto es grave Rosalie- advertí.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo cambiando su postura arrogante por una realmente preocupada; en realidad no supe por que la razón.

-Bella se encontraba reunida con los Vulturi- comencé.

-Se desmayó- completó Edward.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Esme confundida.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vieron?- pidió Carlisle.

-Bella hablaba con los Vulturi, cuando otros tres vampiros entraron a la sala, y luego ella se desmayó en los brazos de Alec Vulturi- expliqué lo poco que sabía.

-¿Estaba bien antes?- quiso saber Esme.

-Perfectamente-

-Tal vez se deba a esto- dijo Carlisle mientras abría un antiguo libro que había buscado de su despacho.

"Sola una vampiresa será capaz de heredar los tronos de su reino, su madre sucumbirá en la penumbra por su poder, su padre será capaz de saberlo todo; ella será el fruto de su amor; la verdadera dueña de su mundo" leyó Carlisle.

-¿Es fértil?- preguntó Rosalie confusa.

-Es una profecía muy antigua- afirmó Carlisle.

-Si Carlisle, ¿pero quién será su compañero?- quise saber.

-Aquel a quien ame verdaderamente- dijo mientras posaba su vista en Edward.


	26. LOS AÑOS PASAN

**CAPITULO XXV. LOS AÑOS PASAN**

**BELLA POV.**

-Isabella- llamó Alec desde la puerta.

-Pasa Alec- ordené.

-Los maestros han solicitado verte-

15 años habían pasado desde que me transforme en lo que soy ahora, el primer día en el castillo había perdido el conocimiento, después habíamos comprendido lo que de verdad había pasado, o al menos eso era lo que creía Aro Vulturi.

***Flash Back***

"Sola una vampiresa será capaz de heredar los tronos de su reino, su madre sucumbirá en la penumbra por su poder, su padre será capaz de saberlo todo; ella será el fruto de su amor; la verdadera dueña de su mundo" leyó Aro cuando encontró en su biblioteca un libro antiguo.

-¿Creen eso?- pregunté.

-Nunca dudes de lo que ven tus ojos- justificó.

-No todo es lo que parece- susurré.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Isabella- volvió a llamar Alec.

-¿Si?-

-¿Vienes?- preguntó.

-Enseguida voy- dije levantándome de la cama mientras tomaba la capa y me la colocaba para salir al encuentro de los maestros.

-Abran las puertas- escuché ordenar a Aro desde dentro de la estancia.

-Maestro- saludé en una reverencia.

-Isabella-saludó.

-¿Puedo preguntar donde están los otros dos líderes Vulturi?-

-Solo yo quería hablar contigo- se excusó.

-Si es así, Alec- llamé.

-¿Si?-

-Retírate- el interpelado volteó a ver a Aro quien aún seguía sonriendo sin prestarle atención a su mirada.

-Como ordenes- dijo a regañadientes.

Hace años yo había sido designada segunda al mando, la mano derecha de Aro, por así decirlo, desde la lectura de la dichosa profecía Aro había tomado por hecho la absorción de poderes como mi don, y eh de admitirlo, era cierto, pero no por eso atribuía ser la vampiresa mencionada en aquel texto. Más de un vampiro me lanzaba miradas asesinas, en especial Jane, quien toda su vida había sido la consentida de Aro, pero lamentablemente para ella, yo no estaba a su alcance; otros intentaban disimular sus risas cada vez que la derrotaba en los entrenamientos; y mucho más si esta no podía utilizar su don contra mi; pobre ilusa.

-¿De qué quería hablar?- pregunté cuando ya estábamos solos.

-Ya han pasado los 15 años- anunció tomando un maletín que descansaba al lado de su trono.

-Me queda claro-

-¿Has decidido?-

Era cierto, habían sido 15 años los que habíamos dicho, pero esos 15 años ya habían pasado y Aro me había hecho una propuesta, una propuesta tentadora, pero fácil de rechazar para mí.

-Si- dije como si eso fuera suficiente.

-¿Tienes intención de decírmelo?-

-Por supuesto maestro, eh decidido, y la respuesta es no- dije-no tengo intención de para 15 años más aquí- resalté.

-Es una buena decisión-

-Entonces, si me lo permite, tengo cosas que arreglar- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Espera-

-¿Si?- dije volteándome.

-Aquí tienes- dijo entregándome el maletín.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-

-Es una remuneración a todos estos años-

-Claro- dije tomándolo.

-Buen viaje Isabella-

-A sido un placer- dije antes de reverenciarme y partir.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Edward- llamó Tanya aún envuelta en las sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije sentando en el borde de la ama, aún sin voltear.

-¿Qué tienes?- susurró rodeándome por la cintura.

-No pasa nada Tanya- le dije bruscamente mientras me levantaba y me vestía.

Ya estaba arto de aquella farsa, maldije el momento en el que me dejé convencer por Rosalie, solo porque todo se resumía a eso ¿unas horas de pasión?, algo que para mí ya no existía, ahora solo la hacía por obligación con Tanya.

***Flashback***

"Edward" llamó mentalmente Rosalie "quiero hablar contigo" pensó cuando se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada con Emmett y caminó hasta el balcón de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando llegué.

-Ya estamos artos de verte así-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Tu familia-

-Rosalie…- la atajé.

-No- dijo tajante- escúchame bien Edward, debes de dejar de lamentarte por los rincones por algo que no pudo ser-

-No me lamento-

-¿Ah no?- dijo haciendo una pausa dramática-Bella ya no está, al menos, no para ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le dije molesto.

"Que tú no tienes la menos idea sobre si está o no con alguien" pensó a modo de reproche, "Alice ya no la ve en sus visiones" objetó.

-Basta- pedí.

-No Edward- volvió a decir-Abre los ojos-

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie?-

"Tanya te ama" pensó.

-¿Todo esto es por ella?- dije tajante.

-Siempre te ah demostrado su amor-

Dijo antes de dejarme solo y pensativo en aquel momento, ¿Para qué diablos tenía que seguir esperándola?

***Fin del Flashback***

Y ahora me arrepentía, después de 13 años, ya era tarde para eso; bajé a paso lento las escaleras mientras pensaba en cazar algo.

-Tío Edward- llamó Taylor.

-Hola campeón- saludé alborotando su lisa melena negra.

-Oye, ¿me llevas a la Reserva?- dijo después de peinarse el cabello.

Habíamos llegado a Forks hace dos semanas, una semana después del entierro de René y Phil, aunque habíamos hecho creer haber enterrado también a Bella y a Samantha, nos marchamos a Denali, en Alaska; pero estos últimos cinco años habíamos estado en Nuevo Hampshire estudiando en la universidad; Jacob había designado a Embry como Alfa, debido a que él era el segundo en la manada, pero a su regreso había retomado su lugar, y regresaba con su primer descendiente.

-¿Dónde está Samantha?- pregunté.

-La tía Alice la secuestró-

-Genial- dije mientras caminaba hacia el garaje -¿Necesitas que te busque?- pregunté cuando me subí a mi Audi A3, había cambiado mi volvo; pero esto solo era un pequeño lujo, los convertibles no eran mi estilo.

-No, papá se fue temprano a la Reserva-

-¿Por qué no te llevó?-

-Acompañé al tío Emmett y a la tía Rose de cacería-

-¿Dónde están?-

-Seguían con sed-

-¿Tú no?-

-No, ayer había acompañado a mamá-

Taylor sí que era un misterio, era hijo de una vampiresa y de un licántropo, pero su crecimiento no era ni más lento ni más rápido, era un crecimiento a paso humano, tenía trece años, poco después de haberme casado con Tanya, Samantha lo trajo al mundo, había costado un poco para que Samantha perdonara a Jacob, el pobre había vivido a su sombra dos años, hasta que por fin Samantha decidió darle una oportunidad; luego de su luna de miel en Isla Esme, como regalo de bodas de Esme, vinieron con la noticia del embarazo; cuando Taylor nació no sabíamos que esperar, al principio intentamos alimentarlo con comida humana, pero el pequeño se resistió, así que pese a la cara que puso Jacob ante la idea, Samantha accedió a alimentarlo con sangre humana, donada por supuesto, por lo menos hasta que tuviera edad de cazar; pero para nuestra sorpresa, a los tres años, Taylor se comió un trozo de pizza cuando Emmett había retado a Jasper a alimentarse de comida humana; Taylor es capaz de beber sangre de animales y mantenerse fuerte sin la comida humana, o puede comer comida humana y mantenerse fuerte sin la sangre; en su olor hay algo de licántropos, como si tuviera el gen, y algo de vampiros, como si fuera uno de ellos; es más un híbrido de ambas especies.

-¿Tío?- llamó Taylor.

-¿Hummm?- "¿En qué piensas?" –me distraje un poco-

-¿Aún piensas en la tía Bella?-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- salté molesto, pero recordé inmediatamente su don, Taylor era capaz de ver en tu mente hasta el más profundo recuerdo, el podía saber todo de una persona con solo imaginar su rostro, no había necesidad de mantener ninguna especie de contacto.

-Es mi don- dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente –No olvides que soy el que más te conoce tío- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y correr hacia la casa de Sam.

-¡Hey Edward!- saludó Seth.

-Hola Seth- dije bajando del auto.

-Lindo Audi-

-Es un lujo- dije restándole importancia. "vaya que sí" pensó.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó.

El tratado seguía sin romperse, los vampiros no podíamos cazar en las áreas cercanas a la Reserva, pero por el lazo entre las manadas y mi familia que nos unía ahora por Taylor y por la propia Samantha, ahora podíamos pisar la tierra del otro.

-Vine a traer a Taylor-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí-

-Pensé que Jake lo había traído- dijo arrugando el ceño.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Se fue con Embry y Sam a recorrer el perímetro- explicó sonriente.

-¿Por qué no estás con ellos?-

-¡Oh vamos!- se quejó –Se nota que no eres humano- "No se puede trabajar con el estomago vacío" pensó.

-Tampoco se puede trabajar con sed- dije mientras me subía al auto.

-¡Nos vemos luego Edward!- gritó mientras corría hacia la casa de Sam, donde Emily ya lo esperaba con una bandeja de comida.

Pronto escuché mi teléfono sonar, rebusqué en la guantera, "sabía que lo había dejado allí" pensé.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Edward?- dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa Samantha?- pregunté al escuchar su preocupación.

-¿Estás con Taylor?-

-Lo acabo de dejar en casa de Sam-

-¡Oh vamos, Edward, la próxima vez dile que me avisé!- dijo molesta.

-Tranquila Santhi, le diré- suavicé para terminar la conversación.

Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a casa….


	27. NUEVO CLAN:LAS PELEAS COMIENZAN

**CAPITULO XXVI. NUEVO CLAN: LAS PELEAS COMIENZAN**

**BELLA POV.**

Luego de salir del castillo aproveché para salir de compras, un cambio no me caería mal; corté mi pelo en capas a la altura del cuello, con un mechón ladeado que cubría mi frente; mi pelo no crecía a menudo así que aproveché para teñirlo de negro, al terminar me percaté de cuan parecida podía llegar a ser de Samantha.

Decidí ir por nuevos escenarios, así que hice un viaje al Amazonas. Había visto a tres vampiros cazar, también se alimentaban de animales, en el castillo para mí fue un poco difícil, Aro me tentaba cada vez que podía, pero yo tenía otra visión de las cosas, para mí los humanos no eran tan insignificantes como ellos los veían, yo, al igual que ellos, había sido humano, y me costaba creer que aseguraran con tanta convicción lo insignificantes que eran los humanos; me acerqué a los tres vampiros con precaución, el instinto de supervivencia era mayor, los había observado, pero sabía que ellos sentían mi presencia, mi aroma, caí de puntillas en la tierra justo en frente de ellos.

-Yo soy Jaydeen, y ellos son mis hermanos Nicole y Mike- dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes de al lado.

-Gusto en conocerlos- dije.

-Igualmente- dijo la chica dando pequeños saltitos, por un momento me recordó a Alice Cullen, sentí en ese momento como absorbía un don, la telequinesis -¿por qué nos observabas?- quiso saber.

-Solo me dirigía a la ciudad- aseguré.

-¿Eres nómada?- quiso saber Jaydeen.

-Algo así-

-Tus ojos…- empezó la chica.

-Mo hubo la suficiente ponzoña en mi transformación- expliqué rápidamente.

-Puedes venir con nosotros- aseguró Mike,

-¿A dónde?- quise saber.

-A nuestra casa, en Nueva York- explicó.

-Está bien- acepté.

Habíamos emprendido el viaje, pasamos alrededor de dos días en constante movimiento, llegamos a Nueva York, la casa de los chicos era hermosa, era una mansión de época con acceso al bosque, era realmente hermosa.

-Llegamos- dijo Nicole plantándose en frente de la casa.

-Chicos, que bueno que llegaron- habló una mujer que salía de la casa para abrazar a los chicos, esa mujer inspiraba un aire maternal que apaciguaba a cualquiera, daba confianza su sola presencia.

-Angélica, hemos traído visita- avisó Mike.

-Oh, claro, lo siento, soy Angélica- dijo al tiempo que tomaba nuestras manos; y ahí lo supe todo; Angélica era una vampiresa de 100 años que vivía con Eric, un vampiro de 300 años, se había transformado debido a un accidente que tuvo, Eric era médico, y fue quien la atendió, no pudo más y la transformo, ella era su cantante.

-Yo soy Isabella- dije cuando al fin las soltó.

-Pasemos- pidió Angélica con una sonrisa.

La casa por dentro era totalmente hermosa, había retratos en las paredes, en la chimenea, un piano de cola negra a un lado de la sala…

-Ven Isabella, por aquí-me guió Angélica invitándome a sentar.

-Gracias- dije cuando me senté.

-¿Bebes sangre humana?- preguntó Jaydeen después de meditarlo un rato.

-No- me apresuré a decir –nunca lo e hecho- aclaré.

-¿Estás sola, querida?- quiso saber Angélica; no supe por qué, pero aquella mujer me instaba a contarle todo mi pasado, como si todo estuviera bien.

-Recién acabo de salir de un clan- expliqué.

-¿Cual?- preguntó Jaydeen.

-Los Vulturi- dije en un susurro.

Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mi, escudriñando si simbolizaba algún peligro, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que podía llegar a hacer; pronto sentí una especie de calor en la cabeza, lo que siempre pasaba cuando absorbía un don, más rápidamente supe cual era, imágines de mi mente se transmitieron en la mente de los cuatro vampiros, como si entablara alguna conversación mental; mostré mi primer encuentro con los Vulturi, las rosas rojas en la habitación, luego el castillo, el trato, Forks, los Cullen, mi transformación, mi vida como Vulturi y luego el encuentro en el bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Nicole apenas en un susurro.

-Puedo absorber los dones de los vampiros con quienes me topo- les dije-y me parece que alguno de ustedes tiene un don-

-Jaydeen y Nicole- susurró Angélica.

-Lo siento- dije levantándome, dispuesta a irme.

-Espera- frenó Angélica.

-Isabella…-

-Bella- interrumpí.

-Pensábamos en la posibilidad de que se pudieran quedar- explicó rápidamente Nicole.

-Es buena idea- concedió Mike dándole un casto beso a Nicole.

-Nada me gustaría más que tener otra hija- dijo Angélica abrazándome –Eric estará feliz de saberlo- afirmó.

Mi verdadera vida comenzó después de ese día, tenía una familia, era querida por ellos, y pronto Jaydeen y Katherine, una vampiresa nómada que encontramos mientras cazaba, se hicieron novios, eh de admitir que hacían una pareja hermosa, los dos rubios, sus ojos eran dorados, facciones delicadas, hermosos; habían decidido casarse, en la boda conocí a algunos vampiros amigos de la familia; Kate, Irina, y Tanya, que llegaron a convertirse en mis mejores amigas, o al menos Kate e Irina, Tanya era un poco… arrogante conmigo; Zafrina, Kachiri, y Senna, de Amazonas, nos habíamos enterado que Nicole, Mike y Jaydeen fueron a visitarlas el día que nos encontramos; Amún y Keibi, del clan egipcio, Benjamín, que vivía con ellos, se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos Tía; Peter y Charlotte, nómadas que Jaydeen había conocido en una de sus excursiones en solitario, muy agradables por cierto; Siobhan y Liam, del clan irlandés, junto con la pequeña Maggie, la chiquilla tenía un don de saber la verdad, le había preguntado sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Jaydeen, por suerte eran verdaderos, estuve completamente segura de que de verdad amaba a Katherine; Mary, Garret, y Randall, nómadas que Mike y Nicole habían conocido hace algún tiempo, Charles y Makenna, también asistieron a la boda, ellos eran nómadas europeos que Eric, papá, había conocido hace ya mucho tiempo; Alistair, nómada europeo, amigo de Angélica y Eric; Stefan y Vladimir, vampiros rumanos que habían gobernado antes de los Vulturi, para los cuales Eric había trabajado durante un tiempo; Sasha y Vasilii, nómadas que luego se unieron a Kate, Irina y Tanya; y otros vampiros conocidos como Marshall y Erika; Ileana y Xavier; Roque y María.

Dos meses después de la boda de Jaydeen y Katherine, se unieron a la familia Damon y Stefan, dos gemelos que Nicole y Mike habían conocido cuando viajaron a México, junto a Elena, la compañera de Stefan; Damon era capaz de controlar a cualquier humano o vampiro para que este hiciera lo que quisiera, hipnosis, mientras que Stefan era capaz de hacer que los pensamientos de alguien sean escuchados por todo, como una especie de conferencia, su don era muy parecido al que utilicé cuando conocí a Angélica; eran dones poderosos, a su llegada sentí un fuerte mareo, y había comprendido, ya había absorbido sus dones; pero su estadía en Nueva York fue muy corta, pronto tuvimos que viajar, ya se había consumido nuestro tiempo en ese lugar, destino: Forks; eh de admitir que en parte me gustaba la idea de regresar, tal vez ver de lejos a mi madre, o al menos esperaba que siguiera con vida.

-¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber Damon mientras se sentaba a mi lado debajo de aquel pino.

-Es solo que... tengo demasiado tiempo sin ir a Forks- me excusé.

-Te apasiona la idea de poder ver a tu madre ¿cierto?- aún no lograba entender lo bien que había llegado a conocerme Damon en solo este tiempo.

-En parte, si-

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-¿Te eh dicho que eres un buen hermano?- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, Damon para mí simbolizaba lo que era Eric era, el hermano mayor que siempre buscaba protegerme.

-¿Damon?- llamó Elena.

-Dime Elena- dijo incorporándose.

-¿Has visto a Stefan?-

-Creo que se ah ido a cazar- le dije.

-Gracias Belly- susurró dedicándome una sonrisa.

Elena se había vuelto, al igual que Katherine y Nicole, una gran confidente.

-¿Todo listo?- escuchamos desde la casa.

-Será mejor regresar- aconsejó Damon.

-Vamos- dije mientras me echaba a correr.

-Hola chicos- saludó Angélica cuando llegamos.

-Hola má- dije mientras la ayudaba a cubrir los muebles con una sábana.

-Hola Ang- saludó Damon.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Nicole mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos.

-Casi- le dije cuando ya había terminado de cubrir todos los muebles.

-¿Qué falta?- quiso saber.

-Stefan y Elena-

-Mejor ni los esperamos- dijo Mike con una sonrisa torcida.

-No seas así hermano- reprochó Katherine –Tal vez lleguen en dos días- agregó.

-Si no se llevaron ropa-excusó Jaydeen.

-Basta chicos- pidió Angélica –No es correcto que hagan una broma de la privacidad de sus hermanos-

-¡Oh vamos Ang!- estalló Mike en risotadas –Tenemos más información en dos meses de la actividad sexual de ellos que de la de nosotros mismos-

-Aunque sea cierto- afirmó con una sonrisa Angélica.

-¿Podrían dejar de burlarse de nosotros?-pidió Stefan ofuscado.

-Stefan, sabes que era una broma- dijo Mike todavía con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mejor nos vamos- dije caminando hasta el garaje; los últimos autos que quedaban por enviar a Forks era el Mercedes Guardian de Eric, que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, pues Eric se había ido hace rato a finiquitar lo del avión privado; el Aston vinotinto de Katherine; el BMW blanco de Nicole y mi Ferrari.

Subimos a los autos, ya gran parte del equipaje había sido enviado con el Volvo de Jaydeen, el Jett de Mike, el Audi A3 de Elena, la camioneta de Stefan y el Bentley de Damon; así que poco quedaba por llevar en nuestros autos, aunque aún así los maleteros iban rebosados de equipaje.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, terminamos de arreglar todo, y pronto partimos al lugar más frío y nublado de América; donde sabía que estaba mi pasado.

**EDWARD POV.**

"Edward" llamó Samantha, "¿Qué pasa?", negué levemente con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no pasaba nada.

-¿Podemos ir afuera?- preguntó levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada con Taylor.

-Dime- pedí cuando estuvimos en el jardín.

-Edward no eres feliz- eso era una afirmación ¿Tanto se notaba?- Si- dijo cuando me quitó mi don; maldije por lo bajo, Samantha había nacido en este mundo con el don de quitar otros dones, aunque siempre podía devolverlos.

-Edward, sabes que no eres feliz- repitió.

-¿Y qué sugieres?-

-¿Para qué tienes a Tanya a tu lado?-

-Ella está donde quiere estar-

-Si Tanya está aquí es porque te ama-

-Exacto-

-Pero tú no puedes ser tan egoísta-

-¿Egoísta?- repetí molesto.

- Le estás negando la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, solo por egoísmo- estuve a punto de responder cuando vi que se quedaba petrificada, como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-No creo que eso te incuba- dijo Tanya con expresión molesta.

-Se trata de mi hermano-

-Se trata de mi esposo- contraatacó Tanya.

-Tu fachada arrogante no es más que para cubrir a la débil mujer que ruega por el amor del hombre que anhela- dijo mirándola con lástima.

-¡Eso no lo sabes tú!- explotó Tanya.

-No pretendo discutir contigo- dijo Samantha para darse la vuelta.

-Pues ahora me escuchas- habló Tanya con ira contenida; vi como Samantha se volteaba lentamente y la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Tienes la palabra- autorizó; vi como toda la familia ya nos rodeaba, incluyendo a Taylor y a Jake.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a verme menos que tu hermana…-

-No te veo menos que ella- interrumpió.

-Pues eso parece-

-Solo digo lo que veo-

-Pues más te vale que no procures ver nada-

-Tanya- dije molesto.

-¿Te vas a aponer de su lado?- preguntó con expresión herida.

-Tanya estás armando un espectáculo-

-¿Espectáculo?- dijo con los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos.

-Tanya, cariño- llamó Esme mientras llegaba a su lado,

-Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Tanya mirando con dolor a Samantha.

-No veo por qué lo dices- se excusó.

-¡¿Por qué intentas separarlo de mí?- le gritó.

-Por la misma razón que Rosalie lo juntó contigo- le dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Cuál es esa razón?- preguntó Tanya mirando a Rosalie suplicante.

-Por que es mi hermano,.. Y me importa- dijo lentamente.

-Por esa misma razón, intento aconsejarlo, igual que Rose- se excusó antes de irse seguida por Jake y Taylor.

Tanya me vió por última vez con dolor y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque.


	28. VERDADES QUE DUELEN

**CAPITULO XXVII. VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

**BELLA POV.**

Nos pasamos todo el día del sábado y parte del domingo acomodándolo todo; nunca en mi existencia había utilizado tanto el don de la telequinesis.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Damon en la mañana del domingo, aun seguía un poco sosegada por haber usado tanto mi mente ayer, así que no podía concentrarme mucho hoy.

-Estoy bien-susurré.

-Te ves cansada, ¿Segura que dormiste bien anoche?- preguntó.

Había tomado esa costumbre, me gustaba dormir, pero solo para pasar rápido el tiempo o cuando realmente necesitaba que mi mente descansara.

-Algo, anoche no pude conciliar mucho el sueño-

-¿Irás a la casa de tu madre hoy?- preguntó Stefan mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

-Si- respondí segura.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Nicole llegando con Mike.

-No estaría mal- dije suspirando.

-Sabes que tus hermanos siempre van a estar para ti- habló Damon mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias- susurré.

Apenas vi que el reloj marcaba las ocho subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme; me bañé rápidamente y me calcé unos pantalones pegados grises, un poco brillantes, con una blusa negra sin mangas que dejaba ver mi ombligo; me coloqué un chaleco abierto también negro y unos botines del mismo color; solté mi cabello mojado, lo alisé y me dediqué a maquillarme; me coloqué sombra gris en los ojos, con delineador y un labial rojo; tomé mi cartera color plata y bajé las escaleras.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Stefan cuando me vio.

-Eso creo-

-Todo va a estar bien, Belly- dijo Mike abrazándome por la espalada.

-Eso espero- hablé caminando hasta el garaje.

Subí a mi Ferrari junto a Damon, Nicole, Mike y Stefan, y partimos rumbo a mi vieja casa.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Mike cuando un olor a sangre vieja nos llegó.

-No- susurré, corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta la habitación de mamá y Phil, viendo desastre a mi paso, frené en seco cuando vi la sangre. –No- me repetí sollozando con dolor -¡No!- grité, pronto mis hermanos estuvieron conmigo.

-Bells, tranquila- me susurró Stefan que me abrazaba mientras yo intentaba zafarme para destruir todo a mi paso.

-No- susurré.

-Bella- me llamó Nicole colocando sus manos alrededor de mi rostro –tranquila- me dijo.

-No puedo-sollocé dejándome caer en los brazos de Stefan mientras lágrimas rojas escurrían por mis ojos.

-Vámonos de aquí- ordenó Mike con voz autoritaria.

Pero yo no podía ni siquiera caminar; Stefan me tomó en brazos y me subió al auto, dejando que Mike condujera.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Damon.

-Quiero ir al cementerio- salté de pronto.

-Bella…- intentó detenerme Nicole.

-No- dije tajante-quiero ir-

**EDWARD POV.**

-Edward- llamó Samantha.

-¿Sí?-

-Vamos a ir al cementerio, hoy se cumplen 16 años de la muerte de mamá- me dijo.

-No te preocupes-

-Avísame si pasa algo- dijo buscando su celular en su cartera.

-Nos vemos Edward- se despidió Jacob.

-Adiós Tío Edward-

-Nos vemos- susurré seguro de que me escucharían; pronto escuché las llantas del auto alejarse.

"Edward" escuché a Tanya.

-¿Qué pasa Tanya?- aún seguía muy molesto por su absurdo comportamiento con Samantha.

-Necesito que me perdones-

-No veo el porqué debo perdonarte-

-Edward- me reclamó.

-Ni siquiera te has disculpado con Samantha- dije levantándome molesto.

-¡¿Por qué debería disculparme con ella?- explotó.

-¡Por que tiene razón!- le grité.

-¡La sigues amando!- me acusó.

-¡Nunca la e dejado de amar!-

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo entonces?- dijo dolida.

-La respuesta te la dijo Samantha-

-¿Por Rosalie?-

-Ella solo intentaba ayudar- la excusé cuando supe que en sus pensamientos había verdadero odio.

-Y me condenó a mí- continuó.

-No Tanya, tú te puedes ir cuando quieras-

-No me quiero ir- susurró.

-Entonces no esperes que te trate como antes- dije enojado.

-Eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto?- preguntó con una amarga sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dije con voz cansina.

-¿De qué hablo?- repitió -¡Quieres que me desaparezca para ir a revolcarte con esa!-

-Tanya cállate- le advertí cuando sentí la presencia del resto de la familia.

-¿Por qué me tengo que callar?-

-Por que todo lo que dices son mentiras-

-¿Acaso es mentira que la sigues amando?-

-¿Por qué insistes en atormentarte?- pregunté molesto.

-Por qué es la única forma de que abra los ojos-

-Pues sí, la sigo amando-

-¡Edward!- me gritó.

-¡¿Qué?- le grité de vuelta.

-Estoy harta de esto-

-Y entones ¿qué?- dije molesto.

-Espero que lo pienses- advirtió antes de darse la vuelta y pasar sin voltear a ver siquiera a mi familia.

-Edward- llamó Carlisle -¿Estás bien, hijo?-

-No Carlisle-

-Hijo Cálmate- me pidió Esme.

-No puedo- dije respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tanya está cada vez más loca- observó Alice.

-Jasper has algo- pidió Esme.

-No puedo Esme, sus sentimientos son muy fuertes, ya me empieza a doler la cabeza-

-Vamos Jass- le dijo Alice mientras lo jalaba hacia su cuarto.

-Lo siento Edward- se disculpó Rosalie.

-No tienes la culpa-

-Nunca debí haberte aconsejado que te casaras con ella- me dijo antes de irse.

-Bueno Eddy, ceo que tienes unos cuantos problemitas- susurró Emmett con risa contenida.

-Cállate Emmett- pedí molesto.

-Deberías terminar con ella-

-Lo intento-

-No lo estás haciendo muy bien ¿eh?-

-Emmett- se quejó Esme.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de irse.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett" pensó Esme.

-No es tan fácil- le respondí.

-No lo es, pero debes intentarlo- me dijo –se trata de tu felicidad-

-¿Y qué pasa con ella?-

-Tanya eligió su camino, eligió torturarse, ahora tú debes seguir el tuyo- me aconsejó.

-Rosalie sigue teniendo razón- "¿En qué?" pensó –Ni siquiera sé dónde está Isabella- susurré.

-Tal vez esté más cerca de lo que crees-murmuró Carlisle pensativo, al tiempo que bloqueaba su mente.


	29. REENCUENTROS

**CAPITULO XXVIII. REENCUENTROS**

**SAMANTHA POV.**

Caminé a paso lento entre las lápidas acompañada por Taylor y Jake, era primera vez que mi hijo venía a este cementerio, ya tenía 14 años y ya habían pasado 16 años desde la muerte de mi madre; de pronto 5 efluvios vampíricos me llegaron, pero eso no fue lo que me alarmó; los 5 vampiros estaban en frente de la tumba de mamá; en ese mismo instante como acto reflejo tomé a Taylor y lo ubiqué a mis espaldas, y como si hubieran captado nuestros efluvios 4 de ellos nos dieron la cara, en mi vida los había visto, más había una vampiresa que sin duda me era familiar, su olor me hacía sentir como si ya la conociera, era ella la que aún yacía arrodillada en la tumba de mamá.

Sentí de pronto como Jacob empezaba a temblar, a punto de entrar en fase, no pude esperar más, solté a Taylor y cubrí a Jake.

-Basta Jake- le pedí.

-Samantha aléjate- pidió entre dientes.

-No- dije tajante.

-¿Bella?-susurró Taylor; me volteé para verlo pero ya tenía una mano extendida al lado de aquella vampiresa, intentando tocarla; como acto reflejo la vampiresa ladeó la cabeza y tomó fuertemente el brazo de mi hijo, estuve a punto de reaccionar pero vi que con la misma rapidez que lo tomó lo soltó, vi como la vampiresa se levantaba lentamente y se giraba hacia nosotros.

-Bella- susurré; la vi dedicarme una sonrisa y dar un paso hacia mí pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

-Damon- susurró.

-Es un Licántropo- objetó el chico.

-Lo sé- dijo Bella soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia mi –Samantha- susurró; ahora que la detallaba mejor se parecía mucho a mí, su pelo ya no tenía ese color marrón ni caía recto; ahora era negro y caía corto en capas.

-Bella te extrañé tanto- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también- dijo sin soltarme.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Fui parte de los Vulturi- explicó soltándose.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los Cullen-

-¿Así que eres Samantha Cullen?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Y tu Vulturi ¿no?-

-Te equivocas-

-¿A si?-

-Chicos- llamó a los cuatro vampiros que nos observaban –Ella es mi hermana Samantha-

-Y valla que se parecen- saltó la chica.

-Ella es mi hermana Nicole- nos presentó –El es Damon- dijo señalando al chico que la abrazó –el es Stefan- señaló al gemelo de Damon –Y el Mike- dijo señalando al rubio que tomaba la mano de Nicole.

-¿Son tus hermanos ahora?- pregunté.

-Aun faltan- aclaró Nicole –Jaydeen y Katherine, y Elena, la compañera de Stefan- aclaró.

-Son un clan grande- observé.

-Sin contar a Angélica y a Eric, nuestros padres- aclaró Bella.

-Deben venir con nosotros- dije señalando a Jake y a Taylor.

-En cuanto nos presentes- advirtió Stefan.

-EL es Jake, mi esposo- dije señalándolo –y el es mi hijo Taylor- pero no pude seguir hablando porque Mike estalló en carcajadas, recordándome el comportamiento justo de Emmett.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- quiso saber Bella.

-Nada Belly, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?- insistió Bella.

-¡Tu cuñado es un licántropo y tu sobrino un híbrido!- volvió a explotar en carcajadas.

-¡Mike!- explotó Nicole –cállate- ordenó.

-Lo siento- dijo aún con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer ambas tenemos comportamientos humanos- susurró viendo mis ojos.

-Eso parece-

-Me alegro de tener un sobrino- dijo sonriéndole a Taylor.

-Y yo de tener una tía-

-Nos tenemos que ir- dijo Mike.

-¿Vendrán con nosotros?- pregunté.

-Arreglaremos una reunión- me dijo Bella antes de abrazarme otra vez –Adiós Taylor- dijo abrazándolo –Fue un gusto volver a verte Jake- dijo antes de irse con los otros cuatro vampiros.

**BELLA POV.**

-Hay que llamar a Eric- dijo Mike mientras marcaba el número en su celular.

-Coloca el altavoz- pedí concentrada en el camino.

-¿Hola?- escuchamos todos.

-Eric, soy yo Mike-

-¿Qué pasa Mike?-

-Debemos reunirnos con el clan que habita esta zona- le dijo Nicole.

-Ya me eh encargado de eso-

-¿Cómo…- empezó a decir Stefan.

-Carlisle- susurré.

-Así es Bella, ya hablé con Carlisle Cullen, me ah dicho que mañana el clima nos impedirá salir, así que aprovecharemos para reunirnos con ellos-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- quiso saber Nicole.

-Una de sus hijas, ve el futuro- explicó.

-Alice- susurré

-Hablaremos de esto con calma en casa-dijo antes de trancar la comunicación.

-¿Los conoces bien?- preguntó Nicole.

-Y si no los conocía, créeme que con el don de Aro, lo supe todo- le respondí; no podía evitar sentirme mal; había visto discusiones entre Edward y Tanya, una de las vampiresas que conocí en la boda de Jaydeen con Katherine, todas por mi culpa, y lo peor de todo fue enterarse del motivo de la discusión; ella era su compañera.

-Maldita sea- susurré.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Damon.

-Nada, estoy bien- dije aparcando en la entrada de la casa; pronto le haríamos una visita a los Cullen.


	30. REUNIONES

**CAPITULO XXIX. REUNIONES**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dije seria desde el otro extremo de la mesa que utilizábamos para reuniones.

-Conoceremos a los Cullen- anunció Eric.

-¿Es seguro?- quiso saber Elena.

-Carlisle en un hombre sensato, y cumple su palabra-

-Si Papá- admití –pero no es eso lo que quieren decir-

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- dijo confuso.

-Hay un licántropo- habló Mike molesto.

-Eso no es algo que haya comentado- dijo Eric más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

-¿A no?- insinuó Mike con sarcasmo.

-Mike- reprendí –El caso es… que muchos no creen que eso sea seguro- le expliqué a Eric.

-Entonces no vallamos todos- admitió.

-Me parece bien- estuvo de acuerdo Jaydeen.

-No- dije cortante –Ellos son 11, nos sobrepasan en número así estemos juntos- expliqué.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Nicole… vi la mente de Samantha-

-¿Tú hermana?- quiso saber Eric.

-Nos la encontramos en el cementerio- respondió Stefan.

-¿Qué hacían en el cementerio?- preguntó Angélica confusa.

-Victoria mató a mi madre- dije en un susurro apenas palpable después de un rato.

-Oh... querida lo siento-

-No te preocupes-dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-¿Está decidido?- preguntó Nicole.

-Iremos todos- aclaré -¿Eric?- dije pidiendo su aprobación.

-Todos- sonrió.

Salimos de aquella sala, cada quien a sus cosas, habíamos dicho que mañana sería el día en que iríamos; por lo que entendí, Alice había visto en una de sus visiones un día soleado, un día perfecto para quedarse en casa; pero ahora solo me preocupaba una cosa, ¿qué se suponía que haría cuando tenga a tres vampiros son dones en la misma habitación?, más eso no era del todo lo que me preocupaba, ¿qué cara iba a poner cuando viera a Edward después de tanto tiempo?

-Bella- llamó Nicole.

-¿Hum?- dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Bella eh estado hablando contigo desde que salimos del estudio- explicó con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien-

-No, no es cierto-dijo arrugando el ceño -¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy preocupada-

-¿Por qué?-

-Son cinco los que tiene dones- expliqué.

-¿Los Cullen?-

-Hoy absorbí dos dones- proseguí –Mañana tendré que absorber tres más-

-Siempre te desmayas cuando absorbes más de dos poderes a la vez- me dijo, pero al parecer había comprendido cuando relajó el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé- hablé derrotada.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte-

-No- dije tajante.

-Lo podemos manejar-

-No- repetí.

-Bella…-

-No Nicole- la interrumpí – Mike lo dijo, hay un licántropo-

-Que es tu amigo ¿no?-

-Pero no de ustedes- aclaré.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo abrazándome –pero creo que eso no es todo lo que te preocupa-

-No- admití al fin.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró.

-Después te cuento- le dije cuando sentí la presencia de Damon.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedo escuchar?- habló divertido.

-Cosas de chicas- le respondió Nicole levantándose –Buenas noches-dijo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¿No vas a dormir?- me preguntó Damon sentándose al lao mío.

-No- dije con voz cansina.

-Hermana debes dormir- me sonrió de forma amable.

-No tengo sueño-

-Bells, hoy tuviste… emociones fuertes- admitió.

-Tienes razón- dije levantándome.

-Buenas noches- me besó la frente.

-¡Buenas noches!- grité mientras corría a paso humano hacia mi cuarto.

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Cuándo vendrán?- pregunté cuando nos hallábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, me acababa de enterar que otro aquelarre habitaba la zona; pero por alguna extraña razón, Samantha y Taylor bloqueaban su mente; Jacob ni siquiera había venido a la reunión, al parecer los genes se habían disparado en la reserva quileute.

-Mañana, según la visión de Alice, será un día perfecto- anunció Carlisle.

-¿Quiénes son?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Su líder es Eric Cronwell, vivió con los rumanos antes de que callera su mandato, su aquelarre está conformado por 10 vampiros, 5 hembras y 5 machos respectivamente- explicó Carlisle.

-Es un aquelarre muy grande-

-Nos siguen en número Jasper, nos igualaran si no contáramos con Jacob-

-¿Vendrán todos?- preguntó Emmett.

-Es lo más seguro, no creen que se arriesguen a ser la minoría, aún cuando conocen al líder-

-Entonces mañana- completó Alice.

"Edward" me llamó Tanya, "necesitamos hablar".

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Es todo- dijo Carlisle mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Esme.

-Vamos- le dije a Tanya para hablar con ella afuera.

-Edward, yo sé quiénes son los Cronwell- soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Los conozco, cuando me fui… a Denali, fui a una boda, y era justamente de uno de los hijos de Eric Cronwell- explicó.

-¿Y?- dije para que prosiguiera.

-El es Jaydeen, y su esposa Katherine-

-Tanya- la atajé –no me importan sus nombres- dije molesto.

-Se que no-

-¿Entonces?-

-No sabía que habían aumentado el número…cuando los vi habían dos nuevos, Katherine y…-

-¿Quién?-

-Lo sabrás mañana- dijo haciendo una mueca y bloqueando su mente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Samantha después de un rato que no entré a la casa.

-No-dije secamente.

-¿Peleaste con Tanya?-

-Me va a volver loco- admití mirándola; suspiró derrotada y levantó la vista al cielo.

-La luna es hermosa- dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué bloqueas tu mente?- dije esquivando olímpicamente su nuevo tema.

-No lo hago-

-Me parece que cantar el himno nacional es bloquear tus verdaderos pensamientos-

-No te lo puedo decir ahora-

-¿Por qué no?- dije ceñudo.

-Alice- susurró.

-¿Qué tiene…- pero mi voz se apagó, Alice también me había bloqueado su mente.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de quitarme mi don.

-Devuélvemelo- espeté molesto.

-Mañana- dijo antes de irse.

Mañana sería un día muy largo.


	31. CASA CULLEN

**CAPITULO XXX. CASA CULLEN**

**BELLA POV.**

Apenas desperté en la mañana me metía darme una larga ducha, necesitaba relajarme, me había despertado muchas veces anoche; busqué en mi armario al salir, unos jeans grises con apariencia desgastados, una camisa ablusada blanca con una bufanda azul y amarilla con detalles en blanco; tomé unas sandalias plateadas y una cartera que combinara; decidí no usar nada de maquillaje hoy, tomé mi pelo y lo sequé para amarrarlo con una coleta; "lista" me dije a mi misma.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina para encontrarme con los demás, tenía ya mi desayuno hecho, como siempre Angélica pendiente de lo que hagamos, había tomado la costumbre de desayunar todos los días, cosa que Angélica amaba de mí.

-Buenos días-me dijo al verme entrar.

-Buenos días mamá- sonreí.

-Tienes 30 minutos para desayunar cielo- dijo antes de irse.

-Hola Bells ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Mike al entrar a la cocina.

-Muy bien Mike ¿tu?-

-Genial- dijo mientras tomaba una banana; ese había sido un regalo que les había dado a mis hermanos y a mis papás; en una oportunidad absorbí el don de la humanización, podía hacer que los vampiros tuvieron comportamientos humanos; no podía humanizarlos del todo, pero hacía las cosas más llevaderas, a tal punto de poder comer y dormir-provecho- dijo antes de salir con la fruta en mano.

Terminé de comer cinco minutos después; subí rápido a mi baño a cepillarme los dientes otra vez para bajar con mis hermanos.

-Hola Bells- saludó Stefam cuando me vió llegar.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-¿Listos?- dijo una voz desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Vamos papá- apresuró Mike.

Subimos al Aston de Katherine, Damon, Jaydeen, Katherine y yo; en el BMW de Nicole, se fueron Mike, Stefan, Elena y Nicole; Angélica y Eric se fueron en el mercedez.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Carlisle cuando nos vió bajar de los autos; era una casa realmente hermosa, debo admitirlo; aunque la de nosotros parecía ser un poco más grande.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- dijo Eric acercándose de la mano de Angélica –Ella es Angélica, mi esposa- presentó.

-Es un gusto conocerte- le dijo Carlisle –Ella es mi esposa, Esme- señaló a la mujer a su lado.

Pronto vi como salían de la casa diez vampiros más, maldije por lo bajo cuando empecé a marearme; traté de mantenerme en pie, pero sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo; sentí como sus ojos se posaban en mí, los diez chicos que estaban afuera seguían cada una de mis movimientos, y yo empezaba a sentirme realmente mareada.

-Esta es mi familia- dijo Eric –Ellos son Damon y Stefam Salvatore- señaló –Elena es la compañera de Stefam, Mike y Nicole, Jaydeen y Katherine, e Isabella- dijo mirándome; pero yo ya no podía más.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Damon, llegando a mí a velocidad vampírica justo en el momento en el que me desplomé.

**EDWARD POV.**

Escuchamos algunos neumáticos acercarse, la hora había llegado fue en ese momento cuando su efluvio me llegó, y a pesar de ser vampírico… seguía siendo el mismo, me vi obligado a seguir a Alice afuera junto al resto de mis hermanos, y allí estaba ella; hermosa como siempre tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, negro y cortado en capaz, su piel era pálida y sus ojos azules, iguales a los de Samantha.

Me quedé viendo su imagen; pude notar su incomodidad cuando los ojos de mis hermanos también se posaban en ella.

-¿Bella?- preguntó uno de los chicos, llegando a ella a velocidad vampírica justo en el momento en el que se desplomaba; en ese momento me di cuenta,… yo conocía a aquel vampiro, era Damon, y supuse que Stefam era aquel vampiro que se encontraba junto a Elena, los había conocido hace muchos años en mis tiempos de rebeldía.

-Bells- susurró una de las chicas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene dones?- preguntó el líder del grupo.

-3 de mis hijos- le respondió Carlisle.

-Lo siento Carlisle, será mejor en otra oportunidad- se disculpó el hombre.

-¿Qué le pasa?- quiso saber Esme.

-Bella puede absorber poderes, pero cuando son más de dos al mismo tiempo, se desmaya- explicó la mujer que acompañaba al líder.

-Pueden dejarla aquí si lo desean- propuso Carlisle.

-Es lo mejor- dijo la misma chica que se le había acercado a Isabella, pero esta vez dirigiéndose al líder.

-Gracias- susurró.

-No hay de que- le dijo Carlisle - Alice- llamó.

-Yo me encargo- dijo mi hermana, guiando a Damon que cargaba a Isabella escaleras arriba.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la profecía?- preguntó Carlisle a Eric cuando ya estuvieron adentro.

-A Bella no le gusta hablar de ello, pero es algo que el propio Aro Vulturi cree- afirmó.

-No es algo que los valla a favorecer a ellos, ¿Por qué tenerla cerca?, ¿Por qué dejarla viva?- dijo Carlisle.

-Por que así pueden saber a lo que se enfrentan-

-Los Vulturi son poderosos, su guardia lo es-

-Isabella lo es más, ella tiene un sinfín de dones, incomparables ante toda la guardia junta-

-Tal vez- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Le pasa a menudo?- quiso saber Esme.

-La primera vez que le pasó en nuestra presencia, fue en nuestra casa, pero solo era un don, así que lo sintió nada más- explicó Angélica.

-Ah de ser horrible vivir así-

-Lo es- le dijo Angélica.

-¿Alguno de su clan posee un don?- inquirió Carlisle.

-Jaydeen puede comunicarse con todos mentalmente- le respondió Eric – Y Nicole utiliza la telequinesis-

-¿Cuáles son los dones de su clan?- quiso saber Angélica.

-Samantha puede quitar tus dones y utilizarlos ella; Taylor puede ver en tus recuerdos; Alice ve el futuro; Jasper controla las emociones, y Edward lee la mente- le dijo Esme.

-Tienen una familia bien dotada- le sonrió a Esme.

-Sin duda- aceptó.

-Veo que comparten nuestra dieta- contempló Carlisle.

-Así es Carlisle, pero para algunos es más difícil- le dijo Eric.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Katherine vivió sola un tiempo, y fue hace poco que inició en esta dieta, el suficiente para que sus ojos adoptaran el matiz dorado, pero sigue siendo muy difícil para ella- explicó.

-¿Algún otro?-

-Damon tiende a descarrilarse muy rápido, Isabella y Stefam son los únicos capaces de calmarlo-

-Será un gran reto el instituto- comentó Carlisle.

-Trataremos de superarlo-

-¿Alguno con debilidad en su clan?- quiso saber Angélica.

-Jasper no estuvo alejado por mucho tiempo de su antigua dieta- dijo Carlisle –Pero nada que no pueda controlarse-

-Debemos hablar de la línea con los licántropos- informó Stefam.

-Así es, Jacob forma parte de esta familia, es el esposo de Samantha y el padre de Taylor- explicó Carlisle.

-No queremos problemas, no pretendemos cruzar esa línea- informó Eric.

-Pero tampoco queremos ser atacados en caso de que ninguno de ustedes esté presente- objetó Stefam.

-¿A qué viene eso?- comenzó Carlisle.

-En el cementerio, si no fuera porque Samantha estaba ahí, Jacob nos hubiera atacado- dijo Nicole.

-Jacob sabe controlarse- defendió Samantha.

-Existen excepciones- acotó Rosalie.

-Rosalie- reprochó Carlisle, a lo que esta solo rodó los ojos.

-Bella ya ah despertado- informó Alice bajando las escaleras.

-Voy a verla- dijeron Nicole y Samantha al unísono.

-Seguro- espetó Emmett disimulando su risa con una falsa tos.

Vi como las dos vampiresas subían las escaleras hablando entre sí, de seguro llegarían a llevarse bien.

-Gracias por todo- agradeció Eric.

-Isabella es considerada parte de la familia desde el momento en que Samantha lo es- afirmó Carlisle.

-Antes que eso- dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

-Cállate Emmett- advertí.

-Esperaremos a que Bella despierte totalmente para irnos, gracias por toso-dijo Eric mirando a Carlisle y a Esme.

-Ya nos podemos ir- habló Bella desde lo alto de la escalera, me volteé para verla, venía apoyada en uno de los brazos de Damon, quien la veía preocupado.

-¿Segura?- inquirió Carlisle.

-Me siento bien- murmuró llegando al pie de la escalera.

-Gracias por todo- repitió Eric antes de marcharse seguido por su clan.

No sabía cómo, pero conseguiría hablar con Bella, ahora más que nunca tendría que tener presente el consejo de Esme, ella era mi felicidad y no la podía sacrificar.

-Tienes razón- me dijo Samantha entrando al salón que ya se encontraba vacío.

"¿Puedes devolverme mi don?" pensé.

-No, es muy divertido- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-inquirí preocupado.

-¿Ella?, por supuesto, si quería irse de aquí era porque se sentía incomoda- admitió.

"¿Incomoda?"

-Ya oíste lo de la absorción de poderes, Bella tiene el don de Aro, vió en mi mente todas tus discusiones con Tanya-

"Se siente culpable" pensé; la vi asentir lentamente, "¿Debo hablar con ella?".

-Por supuesto, y mucho más… convencerla- dijo antes de irse; sin duda… quedaba mucho por hacer.


	32. ANSIEDAD

**CAPITULO XXXI. ANSIEDAD**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eric cuando me acostó en mi cama.

-Estoy bien- le aseguré "no lo pareces" escuché -¿qué?- le pregunté atónita.

-No eh dicho nada- me dijo confundido "¿qué pasa?".

-Escucho… lo que piensas- dije después de un rato.

-Ese es el don de Edward, tranquila, es normal- sonrió, asentí para darle entender que ya estaba bien y me volteé para dormir un rato.

Cuando desperté la única luz que iluminaba mi habitación era la luz de la luna, me acerqué a la ventana para vislumbrarla, "luna llena" pensé… Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, tomé unas uvas pasas para pasar el rato y me senté en el mesón a comerlas, pero unas imágenes empezaron a llegar a mi mente.

"Estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, Edward, Tanya y yo, al parecer ella se empeñaba en matarme con la mirada, por alguna razón Edward estaba entre las dos deteniéndola por los brazos a ella.

-Eres una zorra- me dijo con ira contenida.

-Créeme que tus palabras no me ofenden- le contesté sin importancia.

-No vengas con tus ínfulas de reina- espetó molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué eres una arrastrada?- reté.

-No te voy a permitir que me quites a mi marido- dijo enseñando los colmillos.

-No se te puede quitar lo que nunca te ha pertenecido- rodé los ojos.

-Maldita- dijo antes de venírseme encima"

-Bells- llamó Stefam zarandeándome.

-¿Qué?-dije aún sin recuperarme.

-Estabas como en otro mundo- se excusó.

-No pasa nada-

-¿Nada? Bella… Eric nos dijo lo de las visiones ¿qué viste?-

-Voy… a tener una pequeña discusión con Tanya mañana-

-¿Tanya?-

-La compañera de Edward- expliqué.

-Lo sé, pero me cuesta creer que Edward lo permita- arrugó el ceño.

-¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?-

"Conocí a Edward hace mucho tiempo" pensó

- ¿Cuándo?-

"En sus años de rebeldía, cuando se alejó de Carlisle y Esme" me explicó.

-No lo sabía-

"Nadie lo sabía" se excusó.

-No… lo de sus años de rebeldía- aclaré.

"Para algunos vampiros no es fácil, creo… que ese fue su caso" pensó mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se había acomodado.

-¿No vas a dormir?- me preguntó.

-No- suspiré.

-Bells… Tanya no te va a hacer daño- dijo besándome la frente.

-No me preocupa ella-

-¿entonces?-

-Me preocupa el motivo que tenga para hacerlo-

"Estoy seguro que tu no vas a hacer nada que esté mal, y en todo caso.. si así fuera, me queda claro que Edward no la ama" pensó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se le vió en los ojos- me sonrió –Por la forma en que te miraba a ti…- "¿Qué hubo entre ustedes?" pensó.

-Nada… no llegó a haber nunca nada-

-Tal vez nunca te lo dijo-

-Tal vez- dije levantándome para salir disparada hacia mi cuarto.

-Buenas noches- escuché al último.

**ALICE POV.**

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- me preguntó mi Jass cuando me empecé a sentir incómoda.

-Tengo… la sensación de que algo va a pasar- respondí.

-¿Sensación?- dijo acomodándose sobre su codo para verme mejor en la cama.

-No eh tenido ninguna visión, y me preocupa-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Quien…- lo corregí.

-¿Edward?-

-Bella- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Tanya… se que está conteniendo su ira-

-Lo hace- me confió mi Jass.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar-

-Nada va a pasar… sabes que no lo permitiría-

-¿Seguro?-

-Isabella es parte de mi familia… Willotck- me recordó; pero no pude seguir escuchando…

"Edward, Tanya e Isabella estaban en el estacionamiento del instituto, al parecer Tanya se empeñaba en matar a Bella con la mirada, por alguna razón Edward estaba entre las dos deteniéndola por los brazos a Tanya.

-Eres una zorra- le dijo a Isabella con ira contenida.

-Créeme que tus palabras no me ofenden- le contestó sin importancia.

-No vengas con tus ínfulas de reina- espetó molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué eres una arrastrada?- retó.

-No te voy a permitir que me quites a mi marido- dijo enseñando los colmillos.

-No se te puede quitar lo que nunca te ha pertenecido- rodó los ojos.

-Maldita- dijo antes de venírsele encima" Gemí cuando la visión terminó, rogando porque Edward no la haya visto.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- me llamó Jasper.

-Bella… Tanya- dije sin poder articular bien.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-

-Tanya va a atacar a Bella mañana- solté.

-No lo voy a permitir- sentenció.

-No lo hagas- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te amo- susurró en mi cuello antes de atrapar mis labios y reanudar lo que habíamos dejado a medias…

-Yo también te amo- le dije.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté a Jake notándolo repentinamente tenso.

-Los genes se han disparado- susurró ofuscado con la respiración agitada.

-Calma- dije acariciando su rostro -¿Qué pasa?- repetí.

-No creo que los Cronwell y Salvatore sean el problema- admitió.

-¿Ah no?-

-Son demasiadas las transformaciones,… más de 15-

-¡¿15?- salté.

-Así es-

-Ellos no son el problema- susurré.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Jake viéndome preocupada.

-Si… Bella-

-¿Le pasa algo?-

-Le quité su don a Edward… y vi una visión de Alice-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quería que Edward supiera de la llegada de Bella hasta que la viera-

-¿Por qué no se lo has devuelto?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Por qué se que Alice también está tratando de proteger sus visiones-

-¿Qué fue lo que vió?- suspiró resignado.

-Tanya iba a atacar a Bella-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto.

-No lo sé…Alice se lo contó a Jasper, sé que él no lo va a permitir- dije recordando el motivo…

***Flash Back***

Tenía apenas dos meses de vivir con los Cullen…

-Samantha… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- me preguntó Jasper entrando al estudio de Carlisle.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- dije levantando la vista del libro que leía.

-¿Tienes idea de quiénes son tus antepasados?-

-¿Ah qué viene eso Jasper?- levanté una ceja interrogante.

-Solo responde- pidió.

-No sé mucho sobre los Swan, y de los Willotck… solo que mi abuelo murió en la época de la guerra civil, igual que su hermano- dije confundida.

-¿Tienes idea de cuál era el nombre de su hermano?-

-Jasper Willotck- susurré sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Yo soy ese hermano- aceptó.

-¿Eres mi tío abuelo?- sonreí.

-Preferiría solo tío- me devolvió la sonrisa.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-No lo va a permitir- aseguró Jake a mi lado.

-Te amo- dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	33. ALICE vs TANYA

**CAPITULO XXXII. ALICE vs TANYA**

**BELLA POV.**

Me levanté en la mañana cuando la nube gris característica de Forks apenas alumbraba mi habitación, no había podido conciliar bien el sueño, y mucho menos después de la visión que tuve; de seguro Alice ya la había visto también… y él.

-Buenos Días- dijo Nicole entrando a mi habitación.

-Buenos días- suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No- negué.

-Stefan me lo ah contado- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-

-La visión-

-No pasa nada- caminé hasta el closet.

-Elegí tu ropa ayer- cambió el tema, sabía que no querría hablar de ello.

-¿A si?- le pregunté sin darle mucha importancia.

-Aquí está- dijo sacando un montículo de ropa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-No sabía que elegir- se encogió de hombros tirando todo a la cama.

Al final, nos decidimos por unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa ablusada negra con cinturón rojo y unos botines de igual calor.

-Te espero abajo, me voy a cambiar- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me dirigía a tomar una ducha rápida, sequé mi cabello y me vestí, tomé una chaqueta de cuero roja y mi bolso; bajé a paso decidido las escaleras; el día de hoy sería MUY interesante; a Isabella Cronwell nadie la atacaría, al final de cuentas… Yo no le podré quitar nada que no le haya pertenecido antes.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- quiso saber Mike.

-Hoy desperté de muy buen humor- dije caminando directamente a la cocina.

-Buenos días- nos saludó Angélica.

-Hola mamá- saludé.

El desayuno con el resto de la familia fue rápido, Eric tenía guardia temprano así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para desayunar; y para nosotros… daba igual, así que comimos en silencio y apenas hubimos terminado, nos marchamos en mi Ferrari y en el BMW de Nicole.

Hoy era nuestro primer día de clases así que no sería raro levantar miradas, aunque lo sabía muy bien desde antes… nosotros no solo nos ganábamos miradas, desde que vivía en Nueva York, sabía que más de un pensamiento atestado de hormonas adolescentes iban dirigidos a nosotros, pero al menos eso era fácil.. Antes no tenía que escucharlos.

"¿Estás bien?" pensó Mike preocupado.

-Nose como Cullen lo soporta, tantos… pensamientos incoherentes, llenos de hormonas- dije apenas en un susurro.

-Tienes que aprender a dominarlo- dictaminó Jaydeen antes de bajar de mi auto con Katherine.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió Elena tocando mi hombro desde el asiento trasero.

-Bien- dije antes de bajarme del auto junto a Elena y Mike.

"Genial" escuché que pensaba.

"Edward" llamó Tanya, pero a pesar de su insistencia Edward no le respondía.

Mi vista voló involuntariamente hasta el aparcamiento de los Cullen y de inmediato vi como Samantha me sonreía.

"Tengo el don de Edward" pensó aún sonriéndome, negué aún con la sonrisa en el rostro; caminé junto a mis hermanos dejando el estacionamiento.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

-Alice- llamé cuando la vi bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó preocupada.

-Vi tu visión- le susurré.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alice algo confusa.

-Tengo el don de Edward-

"¿Entonces viste lo mismo que yo?" pensó al fin.

-Así es, Jake lo sabe-

"Jasper también lo sabe, no va a permitir que le pase nada".

-Lo sé-

"¿Pasa algo más?" levantó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Por qué ocultas tu mente de Edward?-

"Últimamente estoy teniendo muchas visiones sobre el futuro de Edward y Bella, no me gustaría echar todo a perder si lo pongo sobre aviso" hizo un puchero.

-Lo comprendo… te ayudaré-

-¡Gracias!- chilló abrazándome.

-Ella… no me cae muy bien- le dije cuando me soltó, cuidándome de que nadie entendiera a quien me refería.

"Tanya" afirmó Alice.

-No fue la mejor elección-

-Se la vamos a sacar de encima- me dijo decidida, como si de un mosquito se tratase.

-No es tan fácil-

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó –El destino está de nuestro lado-

-¿De quién hablamos?- preguntó Emmett al pie de la escalera.

-Emmett- saludé.

-Buenos días Emmy-

-Hey enana... entonces, ¿de quién hablamos?-

-De…-

-Yo también quisiera saberlo- me interrumpió la voz de Tanya.

-Y va ser precisamente lo que no vas a lograr- rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo van a entender que Edward no me va a dejar?- dijo con voz envenenada hacia los tres.

-Haber rubita… te aclaro algo, TU no eres NADIE para hablarle así a mis hermanas y menos en ESTA casa- escupió Emmett molesto.

-Qué lástima que estés tan equivocado- le dijo Tanya antes de irse, cuando me percaté ya toda la familia nos estaba rodeando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber Esme.

-Tanya- dijimos los tres al unísono.

-Edward deberías con ella- empezó Rosalie molesto.

-Esa rubia me está cansando-

-Jake tiene razón… ya me tiene harta- les dije.

-No escucha razones- objetó Edward.

-¡Pues habrá que hacer que lo haga!- estalló Alice.

-Calma- le susurró Jasper.

-Mejor vámonos- dije caminando hacia el garaje, claro… no hay mejor forma de empezar el día que con semejante pelea ¿no?, ¿Qué mejor que eso? NADA, y luego estaba la maldita visión… ¿Cómo Diablos podía evitar algo así?

Maldita sea… una y mil veces, Maldita sea… aferré fuertemente los puños en el volante.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- quiso saber Taylor.

-Estoy preocupada cariño- traté que mi voz saliera dulce, pero me sorprendí de lo áspera que salió.

-Sí, lo sé… la visión- acepto.

-Es imposible ocultarte las cosas- le sonreí viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió cuando llegamos a la escuela de la Reserva.

-Ella estará bien- me consoló Jake cuando íbamos camino al instituto; Taylor había decidido estudiar en la reserva, Drake, el hijo de Sam y Emily estudiaría ahí, al igual que Megan, la hija de Quil y Gabriela, Robert y Adam los hijos de Leah y Peter; definitivamente Taylor tenía razones, no conocía a nadie en el instituto y en la Reserva estaban los descendiente de la manada: Drake, Megan, Robert y Adam, todos con 13 años.

-Lo sé- suspiré cuando aparqué en el instituto.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando vimos entrar un Ferrari y un BMW blanco que se aparcaron del otro lado del estacionamiento, aunque lo más cerca posible de la puerta.

"¿Estás bien?" pensó Mike preocupado.

-Nose como Cullen lo soporta, tantos… pensamientos incoherentes, llenos de hormonas- dijo Bella apenas en un susurro.

-Tienes que aprender a dominarlo- dictaminó Jaydeen antes de bajar del auto con Katherine.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- escuché que insistían.

-Bien- dijo Bella antes de bajarme del auto junto a Elena y Mike.

Bella viajó la vista por todo el instituto y luego nos miró a mis hermanos y a mí, le sonreí con sinceridad, diciéndole que tenía el don de Edward cuando me percaté de los pensamientos de Tanya; la vi sonreír y negar con la cabeza, para luego perderse con sus hermanos en el instituto.

-¡Edward!- chilló Tanya.

-¡¿Qué?- explotó él.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-

-Porque no me has preguntado nada-

-Claro que sí-

-Yo tengo su don- le dije –Y créeme... deberías callar un poco tu mente- le advertí recordando las veces que escuché "Edward" en sus pensamientos; tomé a Jacob de la mano y nos dirigimos a clases, Gracias a Dios hoy compartía las clases con él y con Jasper, eso me ayudaría a tranquilizarme un poco.

**ALICE POV.**

-Maldita- susurró Tanya luego de que Samantha se fue con Jake.

-¿Maldita por qué se atreve a decir lo que Edward no te ha dicho?- le pregunté con voz molesto.

-Tú… cállate pixie- ordenó lentamente.

-¿Quién diablos te crees?- exploté furiosa.

-Alice- me contuvo Jasper.

-No- corté tajante –Esta zorra no es nadie para darme ordenes- escupí molesta-

-Aquí no- me susurró Rosalie al oído –Ya luego yo te ayudo a golpearla- rió.

-No creo que puedan- soltó Tanya aferrándose a Edward.

-Chicas… basta- dijo Edward quitándose a la zorra de encima.

-No te salvas de esta-la amenacé antes de irme con Edward a nuestra próxima clase.

-Alice, cálmate- me decía Edward a velocidad vampírica cuando estuvimos en el salón de literatura.

-No sé como la soportas Edward, es una maldita… perra- solté furiosa.

-Debo usar todo mi autocontrol… a veces pienso que no la soportaré ni un segundo más- suspiró.

-Buenos Días- empezó el .

-Buenos días- escuché una voz sedosa; volteé la vista para comprobar mis sospechas, Isabella se encontraba junto al profesor y dos vampiros más, Jaydeen y Katherine, quienes después de entregar su comprobante se sentaron en la fila del medio, junto a nosotros; Bella caminó hasta nuestra fila y se sentó al frente nuestro.

No supe en qué momento el empezó a hablar, ni tampoco sobre que lo hacía, la verdad hoy había traído un material audiovisual, así que preferí seguír la conversación con Edward.

-Deberías acabar con eso-

-No es fácil- me dijo tajante.

-Entonces… ¿prefieres que Rose y yo la golpeemos?-

-¿Serán capaces?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Ni lo dudes- dije sonriéndole.

- llamó el .

-¿Si?-

-¿Puede repetir usted las palabras de Fray Lorenzo a Romeo mientras aguardaban la llegada de Julieta a la celebración del matrimonio secreto?- preguntó seguro que ganaría.

-"Haga pues la muerte, devoradora del amor, su voluntad, que a mí me bastará con poder llamarla, a mi amada, mía"- repitió Edward lentamente.

-Vista en la pantalla- ordenó contrariado.

-Así que era Shakespeare- comenté.

-¿No lo sabías?-

-No había prestado atención- Lo vi encogerse de hombros y acomodarse en su asiento, después de la clase tuvimos gimnasia, como la odiaba… tener que hacer creer que en realidad no poseíamos ningún tipo de fuerza sobrehumana, ni nada por el estilo… totalmente tedioso.

-Vámonos de aquí-le dije a Edward cuando hubo terminado, por suerte Jasper ya me esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio cuando salí.

En el almuerzo hicimos lo mismo de siempre, evitar comer y guardar las apariencias, hubiese sido fácil… si no se nos hubiese caído la mandíbula y no nos hubiésemos quedado con cara de ¿WTF? Cuando vimos…

-¿Cómo diablos pueden comer?- dijo Rosalie observando a los Cronwell y Salvatore en la mesa de la esquina.

-Ya sabemos que Bella es poseedora de muchos dones, tal vez la humanización sea uno de ellos- susurró Samantha.

-Tu hermana sí que es una cajita de sorpresas- rió Emmett.

-Emmett, no llames la atención- pidió Rosalie.

-¿No llamar la atención?, Rose… ¿crees que con la cara de WTF de todos no hicimos más que llamar la atención?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Pues tus carcajadas no ayudan- espetó Tanya.

-Tú Cállate- le advertí.

-Como quieras- rodó los ojos.

"Mil veces maldita" pensé con odio; vi de reojo como Isabella sonreía y Samantha asentía, genial… también me habían escuchado.

-Es hora de ir a clase- dijo tomando una de las charolas de comida para votarla junto a Jasper.

Vi como Samantha salía junto a Emmett hacia el edificio 3 y Rosalie iba junto a Jacob.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo mi Jass antes de despedirse de mí con un casto beso,… ya después tendríamos tiempo, me mordí el labio como acto reflejo y lo vi desaparecer de la cafetería, mi próxima clase era biofísica, así que como Edward también se iba a su clase.

Ya pronto solo quedamos el otro clan, Tanya y yo… le rogué al cielo que Tanya no hiciera lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Isabella- la llamó sonriente.

-Tanya- saludó con falsa emoción.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- le hizo señas hacia el bosque.

-No lo creo… tengo clases-

-¿Importa?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Tanya…- empezó Isabella –No me importa lo que tengas por decirme, no quiero hablar contigo, y lo que haga o deje de hacer… no es tu problema- dijo con voz socarrona.

-Solo te advierto una cosa…-

-No- cortó Isabella tajante –YO te advierto una cosa… tu me tocas un pelo, yo te mato- advirtió con ira contenida.

-Tanya- llamé decidida a interrumpir.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-saltó la muy zorra.

-Es mejor que te largues…- empecé –Sabes que no queremos tener problemas, a Edward no le va a gustar- di justo en el blanco, la muy imbécil hacia todo lo que a mi hermano le gustara, aunque últimamente no lo ha estado haciendo muy bien.

-Hazle caso a Alice… ella sabe lo que dice- aconsejó Bella antes de perderse con el resto de su clan.

-Escúchame bien maldita…- hablé con furia tomando a Tanya por el cuello para estrellarla contra una mesa; llegué a ella a velocidad vampírica antes de que se incorporara –no eres más que una zorra que pretende mendigar el amor de Edward, pero algo te voy a decir… ¡Me tienes harta de tus insultos y problemas!- espeté estrellando su cabeza contra la mesa donde había caído.

-¡Alice suéltame!- gruñó.

-No hasta que saque lo que tengo por adentro- dije estrellándola otra vez contra la mesa.

-¡Maldita!- me gritó.

-No es bueno sacarme de mis cávales- dije levantándole con una mano por el cuello para estrellarla contra el otro extremo de la cafetería.

-Esta me la pagas- escupió con ira antes de lanzarse contra mí.

-Y ¿Qué dijiste?...- pregunté con socarronería luego de volver a tomarla por el cuello y aplastar mi cuerpo contra el de ella-¿qué podrías conmigo?- escupí estrellando su cabeza con la pared, haciendo que más de un bloque crujiera.

-Alice…- susurró.

-¿Dime?- pregunté con inocencia.

-Por favor…-

-¿Qué?- alenté.

-Perdón-

-Era justo lo que quería escuchar- dije acomodando su cabello con mi mano libre.

-Por favor-

-Claro- la solté; en ese momento me di cuenta del desastre, escuché pasos corriendo, así que salí a velocidad vampírica de la cafetería y comencé a caminar a paso humano hasta el estacionamiento, segura de que Tanya me seguía, le había quedado claro que con Alice Cullen NADIE se mete.

Giré la vista para ver lo que captaba toda su atención, Bella y Edward venían caminando, este último tomaba la mano de Bella y se dirigía a su volvo, vi como Tanya se enfurecía, y lo recodé… La Visión.


	34. BELLA vs TANYA

**CAPITULO XXXIII. BELLA vs TANYA**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Nicole cuando estuvimos frente al salón de biología.

-Por supuesto-le dije antes de entrar a paso decidido, pero su olor me llegó de lleno.

-Edward- susurré a velocidad vampírica, viajé la vista en busca de su mirada, ahí estaba él, sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto cuando aún era humana –Buenos Días- le dije al .

-¿Isabella Cronwell?-

-Así es- dije entregándole mi pase; rogué a Dios porque no se le ocurriera sentarme junto a él, pero claro… la suerte no estaba de mi lado… "Maldita sea" pensé haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible.

-Tome asiento al lado del - dijo señalando con la mano.

-Gracias- susurré de mala gana.

-Bella- saludó a velocidad vampírica, no pretendía responderle… pero en ese momento recordé la visión.

-Hola Edward- le dije de buena gana; vi como una sombra de asombro cruzaba por su rostro apenas unos segundos.

-Necesitamos hablar- habló rápidamente.

-¿Sobre qué?- me volteé para verlo.

- Nosotros- susurró.

-¿Existe un nosotros?-

-Siempre ha sido así- me susurró acercándose más a mí.

"Bella… por favor" me rogó.

-Después de esta clase- dije retirándome de la posición en la que me encontraba.

-Gracias-

-Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar- admití.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué… era una buena luchadora, siempre lo había sido, pero esta situación no era buena… una maldición se me escapó.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Edward preocupado.

-No, estoy bien-

La clase pasó rápido para mi desgracia, definitivamente el tiempo y el espacio estaban totalmente en desacuerdo conmigo… la hora de la verdad había llegado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-Un lugar especial- se volteó para sonreírme.

Llegamos rápido al estacionamiento, por suerte le había dado mis llaves del auto a Damon porque no me sentía bien,… "Buena idea Bella" me felicité a mí misma.

En un movimiento rápido Edward tomó mi mano y empezó a tirar de ella, "maldita" escuché que alguien pensaba, esa no había sido yo… giré la vista para ver a Tanya echa una fiera.

-Tanya- trató de frenar Edward.

-¿A dónde ibas?- le preguntó molesta.

-Necesito hablar con Bella-

-Eres una maldita- se me vino encima, pero en un segundo Edward estaba frente a mi deteniendo los hombros de ella.

-Eres una zorra- me dijo con ira contenida.

-Créeme que tus palabras no me ofenden- le contesté sin importancia.

-No vengas con tus ínfulas de reina- espetó molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué eres una arrastrada?- reté.

-No te voy a permitir que me quites a mi marido- dijo enseñando los colmillos.

-No se te puede quitar lo que nunca te ha pertenecido- rodé los ojos.

-Maldita- dijo antes de venírseme encima; la esquivé con facilidad, estaba que echaba furia, a este juego podían jugar dos, me dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Entonces qué zorrita?- la tomé por el cuello estrellándola contra el suelo.

-Bella- me llamó Edward.

-¿Qué me ibas a hacer?- incité; vi como Tanya se removía y sus ojos se volvían negros de la furia, con un empujón me quitó de encima y terminé estampada en un auto del otro lado del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué decías, perra?- se subió sobre mí y empezó a golpear mi cara… Con toda la ira refulgiendo en mi interior me la quité de encima.

-¡Hija de Puta!- le grité cabreada antes de embestirla por delante, tirándola del otro lado del estacionamiento; llegué a ella a velocidad vampírica y la hice retorcer de dolor; Tanya gritaba y gemía… pero yo no tenía intención de parar.

"Vamos Bella" escuché que pensaba ¿Alice?

-Nunca va a ser tuyo- le susurré volteando la vista.

-Ni tuyo tampoco- me tiró contra una banqueta de madera que se rompió al instante.

-Perra- susurré abalanzándome sobre ella, tenía ganas de matarla, pero eso no convenía…

-Bella…- empezó Edward, pero no perdí tiempo, la mordí… sabía que dolería, ardía… ardía como fuego.

-Espero que las llamas no te afecten- le susurré en el oído levantándome de encima de ella.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward horrorizado.

-Mantenla al margen si no quieres que acabe con ella- le advertí.

-La mordiste- susurró.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Jasper -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, bien- enseguida volteé la vista hacia Tanya que se doblaba de dolor en el suelo–Ayúdenla- ordené.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Edward reteniendo mi brazo con su mano.

-Deberías estar con tu mujer-

-Es lo de menos ahora-

-Ed-Edward- escuché susurrar a Tanya, pero a este juego podían jugar varios, si ella me creía perra… eso sería.


	35. EL PRADO

**CAPITULO XXXIV. EL PRADO**

**EDWARD POV.**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Bella acababa de morder a Tanya… ambas estaban luchando por mí, maldije para mis adentros… esto solo me pasaba a mi… Necesitaba hablar con ella, y para mi sorpresa ella había aceptado, creí que no lo haría, pero Tanya había empezado el juego… y sabía que Isabella no se quedaría atrás, daría todo de sí para ganar, Total… el que no juega, pierde… Ese no seré yo.

Subimos a mi auto después de pedirle a Jasper y a Alice que se encargaran de Tanya; este sería un paseo MUY interesante.

Bajamos del auto y corrimos a velocidad vampírica hasta el prado donde quería llevarla; quité algunas ramas para que ella pasara, pero no me esperé su reacción.

-Conozco este prado- dijo sonriente.

-Es mi lugar secreto- me senté.

-Entonces… será nuestro- se arrodilló para mirarme.

-Quería…-

-Lo sé- me interrumpió –Hablar-

-Así es-

-No hay nada que hablar… tú tienes una compañera, y no voy a interferir- dijo con voz inocente, pero había algo en ella que me hacía pensar que no debería creerle.

-¿Segura?- me acerqué más a ella.

-Ahora… no tanto-susurró en mi cuello, no supe el momento en el que se había acercado tanto hasta que su aliento rozó mi cuello.

-Bella…-

-Shhhh…- me interrumpió –Estaré ahí tanto como quieras- se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que te quiero ahí?-

-¿Qué tanto?- se acercó más, aún cuando creí que era imposible… Bella se acercó más a mí dejando que nuestros labios se rozaran.

-Bella… no hagas esto-pedí.

-No me has respondido… ¿Qué tan cerca?- besó mí cuello.

-¿Tú qué crees?- me dejé llevar besándola tiernamente, pero por supuesto… Bella era impredecible.

-Creo que sé la respuesta- dijo tomando mi rostro para besar mis labios con desenfreno; correspondí el beso, sentía como ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello… me estaba volviendo loco; rodamos por el pasto dejando que ella quedara sobre mí.

-Te amo Edward Cullen- dijo con las manos en mi pecho.

-Te amo aún más- Y lo demás…. Fue historia.

**BELLA POV.**

Fue la mejor sensación que pude haber experimentado en mi vida… mi cuerpo desnudo reposaba sobre el pecho de Edward, levanté la vista para ver su sonrisa al perderse en mis ojos.

-Te amo- me susurró antes de besarme dulcemente.

-Son las dos palabras que más eh querido escuchar desde que te conocí- acaricié su rostro –Yo también te amo-

-No tenía idea de cuándo te necesitaba hasta que te conocí… y tampoco de cuanto te amaba hasta que te perdí… Bella, quédate conmigo- me pidió.

-Tanya- recordé.

-No has pensado en Tanya, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?-

-Porque es egoísmo, ella ah estado contigo a sabiendas de que no la amas-

-Porque te amo a ti- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Y ella?-

-Hablaré con ella- me prometió.

-Gracias- susurré.

-¿Deberíamos regresar?- me preguntó inseguro cuando vió la oscuridad de la noche.; y es que en realidad no sabíamos cuando tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero no fue NADA corto.

-Si fuera por mí… me quedaría aquí toda la vida – le sonreí –pero no siempre es lo mejor- Nos vestimos sin apuros, como si nada nos esperara en casa; al llegar a mi casa me percaté de que no había nadie.

-Es raro- le dije a Edward; caminé hasta la cocina y vi una nota en el mesón.

"Te hemos llamado mil veces, estamos en la casa Cullen, ha surgido un imprevisto… algo grave, te esperamos allá.

Nicole Cronwell" leí en voz alta.

Edward y yo nos miramos por unos segundos antes de salir disparados rumbo a la casa Cullen…


	36. LA VERDADERA YO

**CAPITULO XXXV. LA VERADERA YO**

**KATHERINE POV.**

Que maldita soy… era exactamente lo que menos se esperaban los Cronwell, ninguno de mi familia se esperaba esto, pero tenía que elegir… ella era mi hermana, amaba a Isabella, lo sabía… pero Victoria era diferente, admito que odié el momento de mi transformación, fue un acto egoísta y desalmado, acabó con mi vida y con mis sueños solo por un momento de soledad… y ahora todo había cambiado, de ir viajando como nómadas pasamos a ser autoras de un plan para acabar con Samantha e Isabella, ¡qué imbécil fui al creer que esto sería fácil!,… Victoria y yo sabíamos sobre el don de Isabella, mi hermana había investigado y nos enteramos que poseía el don de Aro, que puede ser fácil de eludir… no es lo mismo eso, a cuidar cada pensamiento, ¡maldito Cullen! … pero no solo eso era difícil, la única forma de entrar a esta familia era emparejándome con uno de los vampiros, Jaydeen… el único, eso fue rápido, sencillo al principio pero no contaba con un detalle… enamorarme de él.

Si, lo sé… soy una maldita, estoy traicionando a mi familia; pero Victoria me mataría si se enterara que estaba dudando, entiendo su dolor… entiendo que aborrezca a las personas que le quitaron a su hombre, si, pero James no era más que un sádico, que perseguía a sus víctimas solo para hacerlas sufrir… ese desgraciado se merecía eso y mucho más, ni pensar que por su culpa casi matan también a mi hermana… Victoria está realmente loca, no es justo arriesgarse por uno como James, siempre hay de donde elegir… Gracias al cielo que lo despedazaron esos licántropos.

Y por último estaba su plan… ¡¿Cómo diablos me iba a zafar de esta?... Victoria me mataba si la traicionaba, Isabella me mataba si lo traicionaba… era una encrucijada, era mi lucha interna… ¿Ser o no ser?, que pregunta más retórica…

Suspiré pesadamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no creí que eso fuera posible…me sentía extrañamente mal, y definitivamente ninguno de mis pensamientos era el suficientemente óptimo… El plan… EL plan… El plan… Fácil, un ejército de neófitos ¡¿WTF? Lo dicho… Victoria estaba desquiciada, de dolor… de rabia… de amor…

Y sí, el detonante del conflicto tenía un maldito nombre… James, James y James… ¡¿Qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza? ¡Pensé que había sido suficiente cuando acabó con los padres de Bella y Samantha!... ella no tuvo ni idea de todo el dolor de Bella, ¡su maldito dolor!, su llanto… Victoria era egoísta y lo sabía, solo pensaba en ella… en su venganza… en su James… ¿Por qué no dejaba las cosas así? ¡Maldita sea! Porque… según ella, era necesario.

Me resisto a creer que así sea, No, no, no… no es así, Bella podría ser feliz, Samantha también… y yo también podría serlo si ella nos dejaba en paz… y así sería, porque yo me aseguraría de ello.

Pero tal vez haya algo que yo aún no e entendido… nunca hay que jugar con fuego, y eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Suspiré pesadamente otra vez, gracias a Dios que a Bella se le ocurrió perderse con Edward, quien sabe a dónde habrán ido esos dos,… claro, se notaba a leguas que se querían, así que no pensé mucho en lo que podría estar haciendo, que a mis ojos… no era precisamente hablar… me dolía el pecho, como una especie de corazonada… como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar….

-¿Pasa algo, amor?- preguntó Jaydeen apenas despertó.

-Claro que no- le sonreí

-¿Segura?-

-Es… solo una corazonada, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar-

-Nada va a pasar- me abrazó por la espalda para sentarse en la cama.

-Eso espero- susurré no muy segura.

Escuchamos que el teléfono sonaba abajo y pronto alguien contestaba…

-¿Hola?... Nicole… ¿pasa algo?... no, ella aún no llega… ¿Edward?... Están juntos… si… ¿Todos?... ¿Qué pasa?... si… ¿Es algo de lo que hay que preocuparse?... vamos para allá- escuché que decía Nicole, Jaydeen y yo nos miramos apenas unos segundos y bajamos a velocidad vampírica luego de vestirnos con lo primero que encontramos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada.

-Alice Cullen llamó… quiere que vayamos- nos informó Nicole.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé Jaydeen- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Elena!- llamé.

-Escuchamos la conversación- dijo bajando de la mano de Stefan.

-¿Y Damon?- preguntó Nicole.

-Aquí estamos- entró con Mike.

-Le dejé una nota a Isabella- dijo Angélica saliendo de la cocina.

-Vamos- caminé hacia el garaje para salir hacia la casa Cullen, no sabía cómo… pero Victoria tenía algo que ver en esto…

**ALICE POV.**

-Súbela a mi auto- le abrí la puerta a Jass.

-¿A dónde crees que se la llevó Edward?-

-¿A Bella?- sonreí pícaramente.

-Por supuesto-

-No lo sé… a un lugar especial, supongo- lo abracé.

-Ojala que haya sido creativo- me sonrió -¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó subiendo al auto.

-¿No vamos a esperar al resto?- levanté una ceja interrogante.

-Samantha trajo su auto y Rosalie también-

-Tienes razón- dije antes de subirme al auto para arrancar a toda velocidad.

Apenas llegamos a casa, mi Jass se encargó de subir a Tanya a su habitación, la pobre seguía retorciéndose… pero ya pronto estaría bien, solo un leve ardor por unos días.

-¿Qué la pasó?- inquirió Esme preocupada.

-Bella la mordió- dijo mi Jass bajando las escaleras.

-¡¿La mordió?-

-Tranquila Esme- pidió Jasper.

-¡¿Por qué?- ¡Dios!... juraría que nunca había visto tan alterada a Esme.

-Porque Tanya la atacó primero- defendí

-No sé porque no me lo esperé…- suspiró Esme.

-Tanya la insultó y la estrelló contra el otro lado del estacionamiento, Isabella se defendió- aclaró Jasper.

-Tal vez no sea la forma-

-No, Esme- corté tajante –Tanya va a tener que comportarse, así se lo tengamos que enseñar de esta forma- ultimé.

-¿Pasó algo más?- quiso saber.

-Tanya… Peleamos en la cafetería- solté.

-¿Por qué?-

-Esme, Tanya está loca, se atrevió a amenazar a Bella, yo la traté de frenar pero me insultó, eso no lo voy a permitir-

-Tranquila Alice,… esto se va a solucionar- me dijo Esme acariciando mi mejilla.

-Eso espero-

-¿Aún no ha llegado Taylor?- preguntó Jasper.

-Carlisle lo iba a pasar buscando, pero llamó para avisar que se iba a quedar con Emily en la Reserva y luego Jake lo traería-

-Está bien, Esme- dije sentándome en el sillón.

-¿Pasa algo?- me susurró Jass al oído.

-Deberíamos ir a cazar…-

El teléfono empezó a sonar así que llegué a la cocina a velocidad vampírica…

-Buenas tardes, Casa Cullen-

-¿Alice?- escuché que decían del otro lado de la línea.

-Samantha- saludé.

-¡¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-

-Tranquila-

-No… Alice, esto es una locura, vino hasta la policía, la cafetería está igual-

-Sí, lo sé… Tanya y yo tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento en la cafetería-

-La visión- intuyó.

-Sí, Tanya se le fue encima como bestia-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-Bella la mordió-

-Genial- supuse que estaba sonriendo en ese momento.

-Aún se está retorciendo de dolor-

-Melo imagino… ¿Dónde está Bella?- recordó.

-Se fue con Edward- sonreí ante el pensamiento.

-Ojala la pasen bien- escuché risas del otro lado de la línea.

-Ojala-

-Oye Alice, debemos ir a cazar…- empezó.

-¡Lo sé!... apenas lleguen ¿de acuerdo?-

-Voy a buscar a Taylor y nos vemos allá-

-De acuerdo- dije antes de colgar.

-¿Pasó algo?- me preguntó Esme entrando a la cocina.

-Iremos a cazar a penas lleguen los muchachos ¿vienes?-

-No, cariño… esperaré a Carlisle- me sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dije para salir disparada a cambiarme.

Busqué minuciosamente entre mi ropa y saqué unos vaqueros oscuros, tomé una camisa blanca con una cazadora, busqué unas botas de excursión y amarré mi cabello en una coleta con mechones de pelo sueltos.

-Hermosa- susurró Jasper en mi cuello, abrazándome por detrás.

-Sabes que me encanta que hagas eso- me volteé para verle.

-Te amo- besó mi cuello dulcemente.

-Yo más- jalé de su cabello para besar sus labios; en menos tiempo del que pensé ya estaba sobre mí en nuestra cama devorando con furia mis labios, no esperé lo siguiente…

-¡Hey!- entró gritando Emmett -¿Qué hacen?- preguntó inocentemente mientras se abría un espacio entre Jasper y yo, quedando acostado en la cama.

-Maldita sea Emmett- susurró Jasper entre dientes.

-Haber Jazzie… se que eres un poco emocional, pero no me trates así- hizo un puchero.

-Emmett ¡largo!- corrí.

-¡Emmett!- entró molesta Rosalie.

-Largo- se levantó Jasper.

-Está bien-se rindió.

-Vamos- ordenó Rosalie llevándoselo por el brazo.

Bajamos cuando escuchamos un auto aproximarse, abajo ya estaban Rosalie y Emmett esperándonos, Jake, Samantha y Taylor entraron después.

-Hola- saludó Taylor.

-Hey- acaricié su mejilla sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué no vienen a comer?-salió Esme con un delantal de la cocina.

-En seguida vamos, Esme- le sonrió Jake.

-Nosotros nos vamos- se despidió Rosalie jalando a Emmett hacia el garaje.

-¡Nos vemos!- gritó Taylor corriendo hacia donde Esme lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Vamos- caminé hasta el garaje donde ya nos esperaba Emmett en su Jett, abordamos la camioneta de Jake y partimos.

Todo iba muy bien, habíamos dejado el Jett y la camioneta cerca de la carretera y nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque, yo ya había casado unos cuantos venados, me daba cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo cuando un efluvio vampírico me llegó, uno desconocido para mí… pero reciente, muy reciente.

-¿Huelen eso?- inquirí preocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Rosalie totalmente seria.

Intercambiamos miradas apenas por unos segundos y seguimos el efluvio, en el camino escuchamos los aullidos de los licántropos, esto se estaba poniendo raro…aceleramos más el paso y llegamos a un lugar donde nunca me hubiera imaginado volver a estar… La casa Swan.

No habíamos regresado a ella desde aquel día, hace ya 16 años… vi como Samantha se tensaba al instante; caminé a paso humano hasta ella para tomarla del hombro.

-¿Seguirás con esto?- le pregunté, lo vi asentir decidida y caminar hasta la puerta de la cocina que aún permanecía abierta.

-No sé como Eric no se encarga de esta casa- siseó Samantha; la seguí de cerca, oliendo para comprobar que el efluvio siguiera en el aire, terminaba en la habitación de Bella, vi que en el centro, en la alfombra estaba una especie de brazalete tirado.

Samantha caminó hasta la alfombra y tomó el brazalete, era de plata… tenía un hermoso cisne como colgante junto a un corazón grabado con la letra "S"… Samantha abrió el corazón y leyó en voz alta… "Isabella Swan"… no pude evitar poner cara de ¿WTH?... alguien había venido hasta la casa Swan y la había registrado ¿Para qué?...

-No entiendo- habló Samantha.

-Nadie lo entiende- le dijo Rose.

Vi como Samantha se tambaleaba un poco y caía en la cama que le había pertenecido a Bella…

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté acercándome.

-Si- dijo levantando la mano para que la soltara.

-Mejor nos vamos- intervino Emmett.

-Samantha- llamé.

-Estoy bien- dijo levantándose –no conozco este efluvio… y tampoco sé los motivos por el que nos conduce aquí y mucho menos por qué ESTO- alzó el brazalete –estaba tirado en el suelo-

-Hay que averiguarlo- dije caminando hacia la salida.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, estábamos impacientes por llegar, habíamos decidido que le preguntaríamos a Jake si él conocía el efluvio…tal vez el mismo vampiro había pasado antes…

-¿Entonces no está acá?- preguntó Samantha a Esme cuando llegamos a la casa; al parecer Jake había acudido al llamado de los licántropos.

-No, cariño… se fue, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?- quiso saber Esme.

-Hay un efluvio desconocido- informé.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle-

-Gracias, Esme- dije sentándome en el sillón.

-¿Hola?... Los chicos encontraron un efluvio desconocido… pronto… te esperamos- habló por el teléfono Esme.

No esperamos más de 20 minutos cuando vimos llegar a dos autos, Carlisle se bajó junto a otro vampiro, al que reconocí, como Eric Cronwell…

-Buenas noches- saludó el último al entrar.

-Buenas noches- respondió educada Rosalie.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?- quiso saber Carlisle.

-Fuimos a cazar…- empecé –y encontramos un efluvio vampírico, lo seguimos, y nos llevó hasta la Casa Swan-

-¿La misma casa donde vivió Bella?- inquirió Eric.

-Así es- respondió Samantha –Y encontramos esto- le dijo entregándole el brazalete

–Al parecer el vampiro lo sostuvo en sus manos… tiene impregnado su efluvio- observó Eric.

-¿Lo conoces?- quiso saber Carlisle.

-No, para nada… tal vez Katherine pueda reconocerlo, Damon, Stefan, Elena,… tienen muy poco tiempo con nosotros, puede que Isabella lo conozca-

-¿Entonces los llamo?- pregunté insegura.

-Dile que los esperamos aquí… urgente- afirmó Eric entregándome una tarjeta con un número de teléfono, a lo que salí hacia la cocina a velocidad vampírica.

-¿Hola?- escuché que decían del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, habla Alice Cullen, ¿con quién hablo?-

-Nicole-

-Nicole, necesitamos que vengan- dije rápido.

-¿pasa algo?- inquirió preocupada.

-¿Está Bella contigo?-

-No, ella aún no llega-

-Edward tampoco- comenté con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Edward?- la escuché confundida.

-Sí, así es, se fueron desde este mediodía-

-Están juntos- afirmó en un suspiro.

-¿Pueden venir?-

-Si-

-Los esperamos-

-¿Todos?-

-Es urgente-

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió preocupada.

-¿Pueden reconocer un efluvio?-

-Si-

-Entonces prepárense-

-¿Es algo de lo que hay que preocuparse?-

-Algo así- dudé.

-Vamos para allá- escuché antes de colgar.

Genial… y Edward tampoco aparecía, temprano era divertido, pero esto ya era extraño… me estaba empezando a preocupar; escuché a lo lejos unas patas, supuse que era Jacob.

-Tenemos visitas- dijo cuando entró… al parecer estaba ¿molesto? Escuchaba su respiración entrecortada…

-¿Pasa algo?- escuché que le susurraba Samantha.

-Hay vampiros en la zona- dijo entre dientes.

-Siempre los hubo- sonrió Rosalie.

-Hay más-

-¿Cuántos?- quiso saber Eric; Jake lo miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza…

-Uno… en la casa de Santhi, justo en la habitación de Bella- respondió.

-Ya lo sabíamos… por eso Eric está aquí y el resto del clan viene en camino- habló Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Tanya bajando las escaleras, aún se le veía el rostro crispado por el dolor, tenía la mano en la herida, así que no supe si había mejorado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- se le acercó rápidamente Carlisle, retirando su mano.

-La perra de Isabella me mordió- bramó.

-¿No te ha quedado claro que deberías respetarla un poco?- pregunté acercándome más.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo- escupió – Es una maldita…-

-Tanya- interrumpió Esme.

-Perra- completó.

-Lo siento, pero no pretendo estar en un lugar donde una de mis hijas sea insultada- dijo Eric molesto.

-Tanya-recriminó Carlisle –Espero que quede claro que no queremos problemas-

-¿Se supone que me tengo que dejar morder?-

-¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos?- quiso saber Carlisle.

-La enfrenté cuando se iba con Edward-

-¿Y por qué no enfrentar a Edward?- intervino Eric.

Pero Tanya no pudo seguir hablando por que pronto escuchamos dos autos aproximarse.

-Buenas noches- saludó Angélica cuando entró.

-Buenas noches- le sonrió Esme de vuelta.

-¿Cuál era la urgencia?- quiso saber Katherine.

-Hemos encontrado un efluvio… quisiéramos saber si era conocido para ustedes, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a Edward- informé.

-Y a Bella, aún no vuelven- habló Nicole mirando a Tanya.

-¿Aún?- quiso saber.

-Se fueron desde este mediodía- le respondió Nicole.

-Maldita- susurró bajando la vista.

-Entonces… toca esperar- dijo Nicole volteándose para abrazar a Mike.

Rodé los ojos…Hoy sería una noche muy… larga.


	37. DESCUBRIENDO TRAICIONES

**CAPITULO XXXVI. DESCUBRIENDO TRAICIONES**

**BELLA POV.**

Llegamos a la Casa Cullen en apenas 5 minutos, Edward conducía igual o más rápido que Damon, se le veía en la cara la preocupación, y para ser sincera… yo también lo estaba; vi estacionados en la entrada los autos de Katherine, Nicole y Eric.

Bajé del auto apenas este paró, a velocidad vampírica llegué a la puerta de la casa cuando Carlisle salió para recibirnos...

-Buenas noches, Bella- me saludó.

-¿Qué tal, Carlisle?- le sonreí.

-Adentro te esperan- me indicó; pasé a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Dónde estaban?- dijo Tanya molesta cuando vió entrar a Edward.

-No es el momento, Tanya- siseó Rosalie.

-Rose tiene razón- habló Edward; vi como Tanya caminaba hacia él y lo tomaba del brazo, obviamente indicándome que él era de su posesión… pobre, tal vez no lo había entendido aún.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí preocupada.

-Vengan con nosotros- dijo Alice saliendo de la casa; subí al auto de Katherine con ella, Jaydeen y Damon; Mike, Stefan y Elena se fueron en el auto de Nicole, Angélica se fue en el auto de Eric… la verdad no tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos, los Cullen y mi propia familia bloqueaban su mente, claro que no pude evitar poner la cara de ¿WTF? Cuando aparcamos en la entrada de mi antigua casa.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté molesta cuando bajé del auto.

-Bella, calma- me pidió Jasper, pero en el momento que iba a hablar un efluvio me llegó, no lo conocía, y tampoco había estado allí la última vez que vine con mis hermanos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté mientras caminaba a paso humano hacia la cocina para entrar, subí las escaleras a paso lento, el efluvio llegaba a mi cuarto, era aún más dulzón que el de un vampiro, neófito… lo sabía, había trabajado con ellos, pero no fue eso lo que me desconcertó, giré la vista hacia una foto, me tense al instante… un olor tenue llegaba a mí, era muy antiguo, casi imperceptible al igual que el efluvio de Victoria; dejé de buscar el efluvio desconocido y me centré en aquel tenue… me acerqué a una fotografía en mi mesa de noche, el efluvio se impregnaba a ella, como si la hubieran tomado entre sus manos, en ese momento lo reconocí…

-¡Maldita!- grité antes de estrellar la foto contra una pared que se agrietó por el golpe.

-Bella…- intentó calmar Eric, que a velocidad vampírica ya estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome por los hombros; pero yo ya temblaba de la ira, no lo dudé ni un segundo más, me deshice del agarre de Eric y a velocidad vampírica llegué a donde estaba, sacándola de la protección de Jaydeen.

-Bella… por favor- sollozaba mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, vi en su mente, y sus recuerdos me golpearon como un balde de agua fría… todo había sido un plan, ¡un maldito plan!...

-¿Por favor?... ¡No seas cínica!- le grité con todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro, sentí como lágrimas surcaban mi rostro.

-Bella, suéltala- me ordenó Jaydeen con expresión seria, pero yo ya no escuchaba, estaba cegada por la ira.

-¡Me mentiste!... ¡Nos mentiste a todos!- le grité con furia.

-Escúchame- me suplicó entre sollozos deshaciéndose de mi agarre.

-¿Qué debo escucharte?- susurré molesta -¡No quiero escucharte!- exploté.

-¿Katherine, qué pasa?- quiso saber Angélica.

-Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo- ultimé.

-Bella…-

-¡Largo!- la corrí; sentí como más lágrimas escurrían por mis rostro, era ella… ¡siempre había sido ella!, esa maldita había estado en mi casa el mismo día que mataron a mis padres, ella estaba con Victoria… y si es así, que me garantiza que no lo siga estando,… Maldita, ¡mil veces maldita!...

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- me gritó Jaydeen molesto, y lo comprendía…

-¡¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa?-repetí histérica –Me pasa que me duele aquí- señalé mi corazón, tratando de contener las nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –Me pasa que me siento la más miserable de todas… que estoy decepcionada- lloré nuevamente –Que esa maldita nos engañó a todos- sollocé.

-No entiendo- susurró temiéndose lo peor.

-Ella estuvo aquí el día que mataron a mis padres… Katherine conocía a Victoria, nunca nos dijo nada,… ¡nunca me lo dijo!-

-No… no puede ser- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Es cierto!-le grité –Nos engañó a todos… no puedo confiar en alguien que se que tal vez haya podido matar a Phil y a mamá- dije dejándome caer en mi cama mientras me cubría el rostro.

-¿Estás segura de que es su olor?- interfirió Nicole.

-No lo negó- observó Mike.

-No lo puedo creer- escuché que susurraba Elena.

-Siempre estuvo de su lado- levanté la vista –Todo fue un plan, Jaydeen-

-¿Debería preguntarme si de verdad me ama?- susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No, nunca lo dudes… esa Zorra de verdad te ama- dije mientras me levantaba decidida a salir de aquella casa.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Damon cuando me alcanzó abajo.

-No- dije al borde del llanto.

-Ven aquí- abrió sus brazos; no dude más, lo abracé desplomándome en él.

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo Alice sobando mi espalda mientras yo seguía aferrada a Damon; no respondí… lo menos que quería ahora era hablar.

-Está bien- escuché que tranquilizó Damon.

-Jaydeen- llamó Eric.

-¿Qué fue lo qué viste?- me preguntó cuando estuvo más cerca, me vi obligada a levantar la vista para mirarlo.

-Ella… es su hermana, Jaydeen- respondí en un hilo de voz.

-¿Hermana?- repitió.

-Tal como Samantha y yo, sí- vi como su cara se descomponía en dolor y una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla.

-No te tortures más, Jay- le dijo Nicole frotando su espalda, Jaydeen se volteó para abrazarla y así estuvieron un buen rato, ambos llorando.

-¿mejor?- me preguntó Damon tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te quiero Damon- le sonreí tristemente.

-Yo también chiquita- me abrazó.

**EDWARD POV.**

"¿Yo también chiquita?", ¿Quién diablos se creía ese imbécil?... en ese momento recuperé mi don, Samantha se había pasado todo el día con el…

"Lo siento, no quiero seguir viendo más… fueron más que suficientes los recuerdos de Katherine" pensó mientras me sonreía tristemente.

"No me gusta verla así" pensaba Damon, estuve a punto de saltarle encima si no fuera porque Alice me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté molesto.

-Jasper me ha dicho que estás celoso- dijo volteando a ver a Jasper- no quiero que cometas una locura, Bella no está bien,… basta de tonterías- tiró de mi brazo para meterme en mi Audi.

-Alice no me quiero ir sin saber cómo está-

-Angélica y Damon llevarán a Bella y a Jaydeen a su casa, allá ellos podrán descansar, y nosotros aún tenemos que hablar- se fue dejándome solo y confundido.

-Vamos- me dijo Tanya entrando al auto.

-Esperemos a Emmett y a Rosalie- hablé serio, mis hermanos llegaron a los pocos minutos de haberlos nombrado.

-Difícil situación- comentó Emmett para suavizar la tensión del auto cuando arranqué.

-Esa Katherine es una maldita traidora- Rosalie, claro… siempre tan insensible.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando viste a Isabella con Damon?- soltó Tanya de pronto; vi por el espejo retrovisor como Rosalie ponía los ojos en blanco y se giraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender.

-Bien que escuchaste… dímelo- exigió.

-No pretendía hacer nada-

-Si Alice no te sujetaba claro qué harías algo… por eso te subió a tu auto-

-Tanya…-

-¡No, Edward!- cortó tajante- ¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo, esa maldita sombra!…. ¡Isabella Swan nunca nos va a dejar en paz!- estalló.

-¡Tú lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo!- le grité.

-¡Lamentablemente esperaba otra cosa!-

-Pues qué lástima- sentencié al aparcar en la entrada de la casa.

"Al fin" escuché que pensaba Emmett, "Deja de ser tan evidente, Edward" Rosalie, ¿tanto se me notó?, maldita sea…

-¿Y bien?- quiso saber Carlisle cuando estuvimos todos adentro.

-Ninguno de nosotros reconoció ese efluvio- habló Elena de parte de Damon y Stefan –En los años que teníamos como nómadas nunca nos topamos con algo así-

-Ninguno de nosotros reconoció ese efluvio, Mike y yo llegamos a la familia poco después de Jaydeen, ya estábamos juntos… así que no, no lo conocemos- dijo Nicole.

-Ningún integrante de mi clan lo conoce- sentenció Eric.

-Es un efluvio desconocido- habló Carlisle.

-No del todo- interrumpió Jasper –El efluvio es de neófito, los vampiros recién nacidos tienen un olor aún más dulzón- explicó ante la mirada de confusión del resto del clan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió Eric.

-Antes de formar parte de la familia, trabajé con neófitos… los entrenaba- explicó.

-Bella también lo debe saber, ella trabajó con neófitos en el castillo de Volterra- comentó Nicole –Dice que son muy fuertes, todos lo sabemos por experiencia,…-

-Pero no va a ser algo que esté en plan de discusión, al menos no mientras Isabella no se recupere- observó Rosalie.

-¿pero qué haría un neófito en aquella casa?- vi como Nicole hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-No lo sé- le dijo Jasper.

-Debemos irnos, hablaremos nuevamente cuando Isabella estén condiciones de contarnos lo que vió- sentenció Eric, dejando claro que solo hablaría con nosotros cuando Bella quisiera hacerlo, aunque bien sabíamos que Samantha podría contarnos lo que vió, Carlisle respetaría la decisión de Eric.

-¿Cuándo va a ser eso?- preguntó Rosalie.

-En unos días- se adelantó a responder Elena; los vi salir a todos en fila, dejándonos a en silencio.

-Pobre Bella- comentó Esme.

-Su propia hermana la traicionó- susurró Samantha con el ceño fruncido –Con esto no sé si ella pueda seguir confiando en esa familia- dijo Samantha que se hallaba sentada en el sillón junto a Jake.

-No todos son malos- comentó Rosalie.

-Conozco a mi hermana, va a ser difícil-

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Taylor bajando las escaleras, pero en su mente podía ver que ya lo sabía todo.

-Ya lo sabes- le dije.

-Tal vez- se sentó junto a sus padres -¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a Samantha.

-Nada, cariño- lo abrazó.

-Se va a recuperar- siseó Rosalie.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan fría?- le espeté molesto.

-¿Fría?... Edward no soy fría, soy realista, tú eres muy evidente, y Bella no se va a morir por unas cuantas lágrimas-

-En realidad te equivocas- dijo Taylor deshaciéndose del agarre de su madre –Para ellos, llorar es sangrar, ¿qué pasa cuando alguien sangra más de la cuenta?... muere desangrado, llorar los debilita,… tienen que cazar muy regularmente si quieren mantenerse con "vida", a menos que prefieran no llorar- le explicó.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Tía Rose, es obvio… vi en la mente del - rodó los ojos.

-Entonces espero que no les pase nada- escuché que susurraba Rosalie.

La noche pasó lenta, Tanya ya me tenia harto con su acoso, y yo solo me moría por saber de ella, mi Bella.

**NICOLE POV.**

Todo esto era una locura y lo sabía, ¿cómo Katherine pudo engañarnos a todos?... y ahora mis hermanos y la familia sufrían por ella, pero si de algo estaba segura… la iba a matar si la veía… maldita Katherine…

-Cariño, basta, deja de llorar- le sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Katherine era mi hermana, me traicionó- sollozó en mis brazos; Bella estaba muy débil y lo sabía, había llorado demasiado.

-Mike- llamé.

-¿Aún no para de llorar?- me preguntó cuando entró a la habitación de Bella.

-No, y necesito que le traigas una copa, debe alimentarse si no quiere debilitarse más- dije observándolo.

-Ya la busco- besó la frente de Isabella y salió de la habitación; aún podía escuchar los sollozos de Jaydeen en la otra habitación, el estaba igual o peor que Bella, dolía… dolía verlos así, dolía ser traicionado… dolía mucho –Aquí está- dijo Mike extendiéndome una copa que contenía líquido rojo.

-Bella, bébela- le pedí ayudándola a levantar; poco después de beberla se quedó dormida.

-Debía hacer algo- se excusó Mike.

-¿Cuántos somníferos fueron?-

-Tres-

Salimos de la habitación después de dejar dormida a Bella, ya mañana nos hablaría con calma, en la habitación de Jaydeen las lucen seguían encendidas pero ya nadie sollozaba, entramos para asegurarnos de que estuviera bien.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté al verlo despierto.

-No se puede estar bien- cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No quiero verte así- dijo acercándome para abrazarlo.

-Ni yo quisiera que fuera así- susurró cuando me abrazó.

-Hermano… ya escuchaste a Bells, ella te ama- intentó calmar Mike.

-Y eso es lo que más me duele… que me ame y me haya traicionado así-

-Tal vez tenía miedo- le dije.

-No lo sé Niki- susurró acomodándose en su cama.

-Lo mejor será que duermas- dije antes de salir acompañada de Mike; abajo todos estaban reunidos, se les notaba en la cara la preocupación.

-¿Cómo están?- Angélica fue la primera en preguntar.

-Tuve que darle unos somníferos a Bella para que durmiera- explicó Mike.

-Jaydeen se quedó dormido, pero está muy decepcionado- les dije.

-Ella nos engañó a todos- habló Elena.

-Nos hizo mucho daño-

-Stef tiene razón- dijo Damon sobándose el puente de la nariz -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Por lo pronto… esperar- susurró Eric, y eso sería lo que hiciéramos… esperar.


	38. NECESITABA VERTE

**CAPITULO XXXVII. NECESITABA VERTE**

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando desperté por la mañana sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si me hubiesen drogado o algo así, y en ese momento los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en mi cabeza, supuse que la copa que había bebido anoche tuvo alguna especie de somnífero, debí haberlos olido, pero mi cabeza sin duda estaba en otra parte.

Me metí a bañar luego de merodear por mi cuarto buscando algo que hacer, el baño fue largo y relajante, cuando salí busqué en mi armario, nada glamoroso para el día de hoy, ni siquiera estaba de humor para maquillarme; terminé por vestirme deportiva con unos converse blancos, tomé un bolso a juego con el atuendo y me miré en el espejo, tenía algunas ojeras… la sed, aunque pudiera comer para calmar el ardor, las ojeras no se quitarían con comida humana,… maldije al instante, tendría que cazar antes de regresar al instituto, aunque no habría mayor problema,… después de la escenita de Tanya en el comedor, Alice la golpeó tan fuerte que destruyó media cafetería, luego estuvo mi pelea con Tanya, supuse que el director estaría como loco buscando culpables, aunque por su mente dudo que pasen los apellidos Cullen o Cronwell, es imposible que unos "adolescentes" hagan tanto daño… sí, claro; peiné mi pelo rápidamente y me puse una cinta gris en el cabello, dejando que los mechones cayeran según el corte.

Bajé las escaleras decidida, en realidad no sabía a dónde ir, pero si de algo estaba segura es que tendría que salir de aquella casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- genial, qué buena forma de frustras mis planes…

-Daré una vuelta-

-¿Quieres que te acompañé?-

-No, Damon… estoy bien- dije abrazándolo para salir a velocidad vampírica hacia el garaje.

Subí a mi Ferrari dejando que el motor rugiera cuando lo encendí; no sé de qué forma, pero como si yo no controlara mi mente terminé aparcando en el mismo lugar de donde había querido huir hace menos de 24 horas.

Bajé del auto y caminé a paso lento hasta la casa, entré por la cocina otra vez y me detuve a observar, los cuchillos que había visto en la mente de Samantha ya no estaban… suspiré ante ese recuerdo, era ilógico que yo intentara huir de todo este dolor y terminara refugiada en este lugar, absurdo.

-Se que duele- escuché una voz a mis espaldas, me tensé al instante, pero sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz; me volteé con una sonrisa triste, no podía dar más –Bella- susurró antes de abrazarme.

-Edward te necesito- dije aferrando mis manos fuertemente a su chaqueta.

-Estoy aquí- acarició mi pelo.

-No te vayas- dije en un hilo de voz, Edward se separó de mí y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar mis lágrimas.

-Nunca voy a hacerlo-

-Prométemelo-

-Te lo juro- besó mi mano.

-Te necesitaba tanto- susurré acariciando su mejilla.

-Quise estar contigo… pero te fuiste con Damon-

-Tú estabas con Tanya-

-Lo siento- me abrazó.

-Pero estás aquí-

-Siempre-

-Vámonos- dije separándome de él.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto- me sonrió, salimos tomados de la mano y me sorprendió no ver su auto.

-¿Dónde está tu auto?- le pregunté confundida.

-Eh venido sin él… ¿Te molesta que vayamos en el tuyo?- me preguntó inseguro.

-Por supuesto que no- le sonreí.

El viaje fue rápido, aunque creía saber perfectamente a dónde íbamos, y así era… Edward aparcó el auto muy cerca de la carretera y nos bajamos adentrándonos en el bosque; suspiré apenas llegamos, haciendo que Edward volteara a verme.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó acercándose.

-Es… difícil pensar en lo felices que fuimos ayer en este lugar- susurré.

-No veo el porqué-

-Por que a veces los motivos no son suficientes… Fuimos felices, por un momento tocamos el cielo y…-

-¿Qué pasa?- me interrumpió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Es todo lo que está pasando, Edward- sé qué lo notó, estaba al borde del llanto.

-Amor, estoy para ti- me jaló para que me sentara cerca de él.

-Lo sé,…pero no del todo- dije sin mirarlo.

-Bella, cuando me necesites-

-No, Edward tu… no siempre podrás zafarte de Tanya y yo no siempre podré ser…la otra- dejé que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, sentía una presión en el pecho, como si en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Tú NUNCA has sido la otra… porque nunca hubo más que una… y siempre fuiste tú- me besó.


	39. SI LO AMAS DEJALO IR

**CAPITULO XXXVIII. SI LO AMAS… DEJALO IR**

**TANYA POV.**

Claro, siempre ella, siempre esa maldita interfiriendo entre nosotros, ¿qué no lo entendía? Edward estaba conmigo… o al menos eso es lo que yo creo, sé que ahora el no está cercano a mí, es… como si quisiera alejarse, "tal vez es eso, Tanya" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, genial… lo que faltaba, que me volviera loca, pero tal vez… si eso fuera cierto, lo mejor sería alejarse, ¿para qué hacernos daño?, ¿para qué hacerme daño?, pero además, ¿cómo evitarlo?, ¿qué se suponía que le diría a mi corazón?, odiaba las preguntas sin respuestas, en estos momentos eran en los que deseaba desaparecer…

No supe el momento en el que Edward salió porque como si él le hubiese pedido auxilio, Esme me apartó de su lado y me llevó al jardín para que la ayudara con sus plantas, claro… ¿Cómo negarme?, tuve que acceder y vi de reojo como Edward mostraba una media sonrisa, lo suponía, debió ser eso lo que estaba esperando; lo cierto es que duramos poco más de dos horas en el jardín ¿cómo diablos un vampiro puede dedicarle tanto tiempo un jardín?, solo Esme podía hacerlo, tal vez se había acostumbrado tanto a su actuación humana que a veces se le olvidaba lo rápido que podemos ser, o tal vez lo hacía a propósito; y efectivamente… cuando entramos a la casa Edward ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Edward, Rosalie?- le pregunté después de buscarlo con la mirada.

-Salió a tomar aire-´

-¿Sabes a dónde?-

-Tanya… déjalo en paz- dijo mirándome por encima de la revista que sostenía, si, tal vez Rosalie y yo de un tiempo para acá ya no somos las mejores amigas, pero tal vez si le hiciera caso a mi corazón pudiese recuperar algo, al final de cuentas… si lo amas, déjalo ir…

-¿Podemos hablar?- le insistí.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dejó la revista a un lado.

-Vamos a afuera- la pedí; no duró mucho tiempo pensándolo, casi inmediatamente me dijo que sí, así que salimos al jardín donde hace minutos había estado.

-¿Vas a preguntar por él?- hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-No, Rosalie; últimamente no hemos sido las mejores amigas, quiero… disculparme- dudé.

-¿Pretendes manipularme?- ¿qué?

-Eres muy difícil de manipular-

-¿Entonces qué pretendes?- me preguntó con ceño.

-Ya te lo dije Rosalie, la verdad… no estoy muy segura de mi decisión-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo eh estado pensando, nose si lo mejor sea quedarme junto a Edward-

-¿Quieres divorciarte?- preguntó sonriente, aunque no esperé su reacción, de pronto soltó una carcajada que me dejó fría.

-No entiendo tu risa- dije contrariada.

-Tanya… me es imposible creer que TÚ quieras divorciarte de Edward- se tranquilizó un poco, aunque seguía con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, me quieras creer o no,… solo que es difícil-

-Lo entiendo- me dijo seria.

-¿Me ayudarás?-

-Eso no es necesario- escuché una voz detrás de mí –Toma- Alice me entregó una carpeta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté mientras la abría, me quedé de piedra con lo que vi adentro.

-Pensé que te gustaría hacerlo mientras Edward no estuviera… sería menos duro- se excusó Alice.

-No, está bien, es solo… fuiste muy rápida-

-Lo vi en una visión- me alerté al instante, ¿acaso el….? –No, el no lo sabe, bloqueé la visión- me explicó al ver mi cara.

-Aquí tienes- Rosalie me extendió un bolígrafo.

-Gracias- la tomé con manos temblorosas, era increíble que en fracciones de segundos yo dejara de ser un Cullen.

-Acabo de enviar tus cosas a Denali, y tu auto se lo llevó Jasper- me dijo Alice.

-Bienvenida, Tanya Denali- me sonrió Rose, pero no esperé más, salí corriendo y me perdí en el espesor del bosque.

**EDWARD POV.**

La noche pasó muy lenta, tuve a Tanya pidiéndome explicaciones cada hora que transcurría, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, sino fuera por que Esme vió mi humor y me sacó de encima a Tanya, juro que le habría gritado, en estos momentos Tanya lograba desquiciarme, apenas cinco minutos después de que Tanya se fuera una visión me llegó.

"Isabella caminaba a paso humano hacia el interior de una casa, su casa, giraba la vista y tocaba los gabinetes de la cocina…"

Apenas la visión terminó volteé a ver a Alice, "anda" pensó, así que salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica, lo menos que quería ahora era que Tanya me detuviera. Cuando llegué a la Casa Swan el auto de Isabella ya estaba ahí, así que caminé a paso humano hasta la cocina y ahí estaba ella, tan perfecta como siempre, la oí suspirar y en ese momento recordé todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Se que duele- la vi tensarse al instante y luego relajar su postura y dedicarme una sonrisa triste.

-Edward te necesito- dijo aferrando mis manos fuertemente a mi chaqueta, y la entendía… yo también quería abrazarla, estar ahí para ella.

-Estoy aquí- acaricié su pelo.

-No te vayas- dijo en un hilo de voz, me separé un poco de ella y saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo para secar sus lágrimas.

-Nunca voy a hacerlo-

-Prométemelo-

-Te lo juro- besé su mano.

-Te necesitaba tanto- susurró acariciando mi mejilla, incliné mi cara disfrutando del roce de su mano.

-Quise estar contigo… pero te fuiste con Damon- dije recordando mis celos de ayer.

-Tú estabas con Tanya-

-Lo siento- la abracé para disculparme.

-Pero estás aquí-

-Siempre-

-Vámonos- dijo separándose de mí.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto- sonreí, salimos tomados de la mano y vi como me miraba confusa.

-¿Dónde está tu auto?-

-Eh venido sin él… ¿Te molesta que vayamos en el tuyo?- le expliqué un poco inseguro.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió.

Y así partimos rumbo a nuestro prado, el viaje fue corto, aparqué su auto muy cerca de la carretera y nos adentramos en el bosque hasta encontrar nuestro lugar; escuché a Bella suspirar, me pregunté lo que estaría pensando, quería conocer cada detalle de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté acercándome.

-Es… difícil pensar en lo felices que fuimos ayer en este lugar- susurró.

-No veo el porqué-

-Por que a veces los motivos no son suficientes… Fuimos felices, por un momento tocamos el cielo y…-

-¿Qué pasa?- la interrumpió acariciando su mejilla.

-Es todo lo que está pasando, Edward- dijo conteniendo su llanto.

-Amor, estoy para ti- la jalé para que se sentara a mí lado.

-Lo sé,…pero no del todo- dijo mirando el cielo.

-Bella, cuando me necesites-

-No, Edward tu… no siempre podrás zafarte de Tanya y yo no siempre podré ser…la otra- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y lo comprendía, ella tenía razón, pero estaba equivocada en algo…

-Tú NUNCA has sido la otra… porque nunca hubo más que una… y siempre fuiste tú- la besé.

-Te amo- me susurró juntando su frente con la mia.

-Yo también te amo-

-Gracias- dijo recostándose en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar aquí-

-Lo haría así no lo necesitaras- dije sin pensar, aunque era cierto.

-Nadie está bien en casa- soltó para desahogarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- como si no fuera obvio.

-Jaydeen ah estado en su cuarto desde que regresamos a casa, cuando me quedé dormida aún seguía llorando-

-Al menos descansaste- dije acomodándole un mechón de pelo que se le había salido.

-No, Mike me dio unos somníferos-

-¿Hacen efecto en ustedes?-

-Sí, es igual que la comida,… también hace efecto, pero si comemos de más la vomitamos, comemos lo necesario, como un humano, la ponzoña se encarga de desaparecer los alimentos en nuestro interior, es… como el jugo gástrico en los humanos-

-Lo entiendo, son realmente fascinantes, me imagino la cara de Carlisle si lo supiera-

-Mi familia aún no tiene la suficiente confianza- negó con la cabeza.

-Cambiaría si supieran lo nuestro-

-No, no podemos decirlo- insistió.

-Bella, estoy seguro de que Alice lo sabe, por tanto, Jasper lo sabe, y Samantha ya lo sospecha, así que Jacob también, si no es que ya Taylor usó su don y le contó a toda la familia- recordé el episodio de miradas durante la noche.

-Es imposible ocultar algo en la familia- dijo acomodándose para que mis brazos la rodearan.

-O es realmente difícil con un lector de mentes, un sobrino que averigua todo en tu vida, un hermano que sabe tus emociones, una duende que ve el futuro, y una hermana que te roba tu don- le sonreí.

-Son una familia poderosa, deben cuidarse de los Vulturi, a ellos no les gusta la competencia-

-Los Cronwell te tienen a ti- observé.

-Sí, pero no es suficiente, yo soy una sola… soy fuerte, pero puedo morir con un solo golpe-

-¿Ah sí?- eso no me lo esperaba.

-Sí, lo entendí en uno de mis entrenamientos con Jane, la muy maldita me estrelló contra el otro lado de la sala, y golpeó la parte baja de la cabeza,… perdí el sentido-

-Eso no quiere decir que mueras con un solo golpe-

-Pero me debilita, puedo durar días en recuperarme del todo-

-Te protegeré delo que sea- la acerqué más a mí; escuché su melodiosa risa y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Te amo- dijo antes de besarme; la mañana pasó rápida, pensaba quedarnos otro rato, pero Bella tenía otra idea.

-¿Me acompañas?- me preguntó levantándose.

"¿A dónde?" pensé, seguro de que me escucharía.

-A cazar, mi sed va a empeorar-

-Claro que te acompaño- le di un beso fugaz y salimos disparados siguiendo nuestros instintos.

**BELLA POV.**

Terminamos la cacería cuando el crepúsculo surcaba los cielos, debía admitirlo, Edward me había alegrado el día.

-Vamos- dije guiándolo a mi auto.

-¿No quieres que conduzca?- me preguntó contrariado.

-Te llevaré a tu casa-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya lo escuchaste-

-¿No te importa Tanya?-

-Nunca me ah importado- dije acelerando el auto.

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Cullen todo estaba muy tranquilo, así que aprovechamos para darnos un rápido beso.

-Se han salvado de que Tanya no esté- escuché del lado de mi ventanilla, me volteé para ver al vampiro que hablaba, Taylor –Hola Tíos… ¿muy buena la noche, cierto?- preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Emmett- le dijo Edward.

-Siempre tan inoportuno- escuché una voz femenina.

-Samantha- me bajé para saludarla.

-Belly, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Supongo que bien-

-Saben que no se van a salvar de explicarme por qué se besaban ¿cierto?- dijo viéndonos a Edward y a mí.

-Eso no necesita mucha explicación- me abrazó Edward por la espalda.

-Edward- lo llamé al recordar la presencia de Taylor.

-Hasta que al fin- escuché que decía el pequeño, e imágenes de Edward y mías inundaron su mente.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- siseó Edward.

-Tú no pretendías contarme nada- se excusó Taylor.

-¿Qué viste?- le preguntó Samantha.

-No querrás saberlo- dijo antes de irse.

-¿Qué vió?- nos preguntó.

-Deberías decirle a tu hijo que deje de buscar en mi mente- reprochó Edward.

-¿Tan sucia está?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Es mejor que aprenda ahora- dijo Jake uniéndose a la conversación.

-Es mejor que me vaya- recordé.

-No creo que Tanya vuelva- soltó Samantha; pero bloqueó su mente.

-Samantha…-

-No lo vas a saber Bells- me interrumpió.

-Nos vemos- dije besando otra vez a Edward y despidiéndome de los demás.

-Te esperamos Bells- escuché antes de irme.


	40. Amor Inmortal

**CAPITULO XXXIX. AMOR INMORTAL**

**DAMON POV.**

Isabella no había querido que la acompañara, así que supuse que no me gustaría nada el lugar a donde iba o con quien estaría, ella era mi hermana y odiaba el hecho de tener que ver su felicidad a costa de un hombre casado, por que a pesar de que Edward sea mi amigo, está casado y no me va a importar los buenos momentos si veo una lágrima de Isabella por él; Edward no va a ser el culpable de su sufrimiento.

Caminé por la casa sin nada más qué hacer, hasta que decidí salir al patio que daba con el bosque, recuerdo lo que pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez, "genial, dos patios"; anoche ni siquiera había podido dormir pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, tal vez Angélica pensó que todos dormían, pero podía escuchar sus sollozos y las palabras de Eric en mi habitación; no le guardaba rencor a Katherine, ella hizo lo que cualquier hermano hubiese hecho, si Stef me hubiese pedido algo igual lo hubiese hecho, por que él es mi hermano, y estoy seguro que Isabella hubiese hecho lo mismo por Samantha, son cosas que pasan, solo que Victoria no midió las consecuencias, ella no contó con que Katherine se enamorara de Jaydeen, ni con que de verdad aprendiera a querernos, pero en fin, fue un plan bien estructurado; si no fuera por su error, claro está, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que ese efluvio vampírico en la casa de Isabella, tiene que ver, de alguna forma, con Victoria, no hay otra explicación.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Nicole cuando me vió montado en el árbol, genial, ella llegaba cuando quería estar solo.

-En Katherine- suspiré.

-Jaydeen está mal- dijo llegando a mi rama.

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Muy mal, ni siquiera quiere cazar-

-Eso es grave-

-Lo es, pero la ama-

-¿Crees que un error?-

-No, al final, van a estar juntos-

-¿Al final?-

-Damon, si es amor verdadero… no creo que Victoria…-

-¿Pueda derrotarlo?, ¿es eso?- inquirí molesto, ¡ya estaba derrotado!, ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-Aunque no lo creas… así es, tal vez Victoria acabó por alejarlos, ¿pero ha logrado que dejen de amarse?- me quedé pensando un momento, tal vez Niki tenga razón.

-Lo siento, hermana-suspiré.

-Te entiendo- sobó mi espalda-todos estamos alterados, es normal-

-No, no lo es, en una familia normal no hay vampiros que quieren matarse entre sí, y traidores que resultan hermanos de tu peor enemigo-

-Parece una historieta- bufé ante su comentario, pero en parte era cierto, nuestra historia era un poco allegada a la ficción, más que a la propia realidad.

-Es una locura-

-Lo es…- suspiró -¿Dónde está Bella?- me preguntó de pronto.

-No lo sé, quiso salir sola, hace alrededor de dos horas-

-¿Crees que fue a su casa?-

-No tengo la menor duda-

-Busca torturarse-

-No es así, busca abrir los ojos- la miré fijamente.

-¿De esa forma?-

-¿Hay alguna otra?-

-No lo sé- resopló molesta.

-A veces la mejor forma de abrir los ojos es cuando los cierras,… como con la amnesia, no recuerdas nada, pero cuando te caes y te golpeas lo recuerdas todo-

-Sí,… ¿y qué si no los vuelves a abrir?, después de todo, cuando caes cierras los ojos, pero luego los abres, ¿qué si Bella no logra abrirlos?-

-Bella saldrá de ese abismo, cerrar los ojos es fácil, abrirlos no tanto, ¿pero quién te ah dicho que Bella prefiere lo fácil?- sonreí.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Por qué se quien la está ayudando- me marché dejándola con el ceño fruncido, era imposible que Nicole no intuyera ya todo esto, Isabella tenía un remedio especial, con nombre y apellido, y ambos lo conocíamos… Edward Cullen.

Caminé hasta el garaje para abordar mi auto; el motor de mi Bentley rugió apenas lo hube acelerado, no pensé mucho a donde ir, la verdad es que tenía mucha sed como para pensarlo, la comida humana lo calmaría, pero no podría pasearme entre los humanos con semejantes ojeras, pronto todos tendrían que salir a cazar; el viaje fue rápido, no pretendía ir muy lejos, unos cuantos herbívoros estarían bien, aunque tal vez con un poco de suerte consiguiera un puma; recordé la muñequera que siempre traía y observé en ella el puma, igual a la de Bella y Elena; busqué en la guantera del auto mi celular para asegurarme de no tener llamadas, 11:32, me había pasado parte de la mañana por la casa después de que Isabella se fue, dos horas después había hablado con Nicole hasta las 11:00, bien… era una buena hora para empezar a cazar, podría regresar a casa alrededor de las 6:00; hubiese sido más entretenido traer a Mike, así me animaría viéndolo cazar osos, claro… su alimento preferido.

Dejé mi auto muy cerca de la carretera, un poco oculto entre los árboles, cualquier policía se preguntaría qué haría ahí, pero no le gustaría lo que verían si lo hicieran; tranqué el auto asegurándome de guardar bien las llaves, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una camisa blanca, unos tenis y una chaqueta deportiva azul; guardé mis llaves en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y mi celular en el otro; me dejé guiar pos mis instintos, escuchándolo todo, intercepte una manada cerca de un riachuelo hacia el sur, a unos cuantos kilómetros, había empezado a correr cuando escuché unos sollozos sordos, me detuve en seco, giré buscando el sonido y corrí hacia él, sorprendiéndome de lo que vi.

**TANYA POV.**

Corrí después de firmar los papeles que me había entregado Alice, no podía seguir ni un segundo más en ese lugar, pero me dejé caer al pie de un árbol cuando sentí que ya no pude más, empecé a sollozar, agradecía estar sola; no quería la lástima de nadie.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- escuché que me decía una voz, levanté lentamente la cabeza para ver a aquel vampiro y no pude evitar entreabrir la boca del asombro… Damon Salvatore.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté aún sin levantarme.

-Me disponía cazar, pero no es correcto dejar a una dama desamparada- me sonrió.

-No estoy desamparada- me levanté molesta.

-No veo a Edward por ningún lado- simuló buscarlo con la mirada.

-Edward no está- susurré.

-¿Por qué una bella dama está tan sola en el bosque?- tomó mi mano.

-¿Debería contártelo?-

-Por lo que veo, no tienes a alguien más para hacerlo- me jaló para sentarme junto a él en el árbol donde hace minutos estuve tirada -¿Vas a contármelo?-

-Creo que ya lo sabes- claro, todos lo saben.

-Créame que no lo sé-

-Edward e Isabella-

-Los caballeros no tenemos memoria… no debe sentirse avergonzada- me susurró.

-Todos saben que están juntos, ¿para qué hacernos los desentendidos?-

-No es correcto que los hombres hablen de las damas, ¿qué podría decir yo sobre su relación con Edward?, ¿qué podría decir yo sobre mi propia hermana?, prefiero callar y no recordar-

-"Los caballeros no tenemos memoria"- repetí sus palabras.

-Así es, pero no vale la pena que llore por algo que no ah perdido-

-Claro que lo perdí- dije con una risa triste.

-Nunca ha sido suyo- mi sonrisa se borró al instante, no sabía que esto sería tan duro.

-Tal vez siempre lo supe-suspiré.

-Estoy seguro de que siempre lo supiste, tal vez guardaste esperanzas en un cajón que mandaste a la basura cuando abriste los ojos-

-Si lo amas… déjalo ir-

-Pero no lo amas-

-¿Qué?- pregunté anonadada.

-Ese es un dicho absurdo, quien ama busca a esa persona sin importarle nada, sin importarle el daño que se pueda causar-

-¿No crees que ya me a echo el suficiente daño?-

-Ese daño te lo has hecho tú, siempre supiste que Edward no te amaba y te casaste con el albergando esperanzas, cuando llegó Isabella intentaste defender lo que considerabas tuyo para que no te lo quitarán, pero no se te puede quitar lo que nunca te ha pertenecido… tú misma te hiciste daño-

-¿Vienes a juzgarme?- se me escapó un sollozo.

-No Tanya, no soy nadie para hacerlo, solo te digo que eres una mujer valiente y capaz de conseguir a cualquier hombre, uno que esté para ti, un amor inmortal-

-Nadie me lo había dicho- sonreí.

-Por qué nadie te veía como te veo yo, tú Tanya, eres una vampiresa excepcional, no dependes de nadie; pero los demás solo veían tu máscara,… los celos, las peleas y los insultos, yo no veo eso-

-¿Qué ves?- susurré acercándome más a él.

-Veo a una mujer preciosa, valiente y fuerte, lo suficiente para alejarse de lo que le hace daño y de lo que ella misma cree que ama-

-Gracias- susurré muy cerca de él.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, a las damas no hay que mentirles- cerré los ojos y suspiré, no supe en qué momento Damon y yo estábamos tan cerca que pude llenarme con su aroma, sentí como un calor nacía en mi interior y no sabía exactamente que era; lo único que sabía es que él había sido el primero en decirme algo así –Tanya- me llamó, abrí los ojos para verlo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Si?- los volví a cerrar.

-Cuentas conmigo siempre, no vas a estar sola-

-No lo estoy, tengo a mi clan, Denali…pero no quiero volver-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mis hermanas me lo advirtieron, que Edward no me quería que quería a Bella, pero no las escuché-

-No lo necesitas- acarició mi rostro.

-¿No?-

-Abre los ojos- y sus labios cálidos se estamparon contra los míos, sintiendo como la furia los hacía danzar, ¿acaso el sería….?

**DAMON POV.**

Mi amor inmortal, en eso se había convertido; podría decirse que era imposible el calor que sentía en mi pecho, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si dejándola ir el calor en mi pecho desaparecería y lo reemplazaría el frío que nunca me dejaría en paz.

-Te amo- le susurré sin pensar.

-Te amo, Damon- sonreí al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, todo era tan perfecto… la atraje más a mí, permitiéndola descansar en mi pecho.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con esto- suspiré.

-Tú no tienes idea del tiempo que pasé deseando encontrarte-

Y así era, la había encontrado, y la había tenido ante mis ojos, pero estuve ciego, lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de lo evidente, era ella… mi amor inmortal.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Nosotros-

-Pues… cásate conmigo- dije quitándome el anillo que colgaba en mi pecho, y que mi madre me había dado antes de morir, Stef tenía uno igual, pero era el de mi padre-Le ha pertenecido a mi madre-

-Damon…- susurró cubriéndose la boca del asombro, la vi abrir los ojos como platos -¡No lo puedo creer!- me gritó abrazándome.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-¡Sí!-

-Me haces el hombre más feliz- coloqué el anillo en su dedo índice.

-Te amo- dijo antes de besarme.


	41. ¡¿CASARTE!

**CAPITULO XL. ¡¿CASARTE?**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿En qué momento los papeles se invirtieron?- inquirió Nicole histérica, y era cierto, ahora Damon venía de la mano con Tanya a decirnos que se casaban ¿WTF?, imposible.

_***Flash Back***_

_Llegué a casa después de dejar a Edward en la Casa Cullen, cuando entré todo estaba normal, había preguntado por Jaydeen pero él seguía en su cuarto, escuché como sonaba el teléfono así que salí a contestarlo._

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Bells, hola, es Damon-_

_-¿Qué pasa, hermano?, ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-Bella dile a todos que habrá una reunión familiar-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Quiero comentarles algo- dijo antes de colgar; no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, así que llamé a todos, Eric llegó unos quince minutos después de haberlo llamado, nos levantamos al escuchar un auto acercarse, vimos a Damon entrar por la puerta, la sorpresa fue con quien._

_-¿Tú?- bufó Elena sin poder creérselo._

_-Les pedí que nos reuniéramos por algo- empezó Damon, lo seguimos a él y a papá de cerca hasta el estudio; todos tomamos nuestros puestos dejando a Damon de pie tomado de la mano de Tanya, no pude evitar levantar una ceja interrogante._

_-¿Ese es el anillo de tu madre?- escuché que Elena le preguntaba a Stef._

_-Así es, creo que Damon nos quiere decir algo- le respondió mi hermano._

_-Los reuní para informarles… Tanya y yo nos casaremos- _

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-Tanya se ha divorciado de Edward- explicó Damon calmadamente; en ese momento sentí un leve mareo.

-Bells- me llamó Mike llegando hasta mi -¿Estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, fue… un mareo- dije sin recuperarme del todo.

-¿Segura?- se preocupó Tanya, vaya…

-Estoy bien- insistí.

-Sigue Damon- pidió Nicole.

-Tanya ah firmado los papeles del divorcio, a estas alturas Edward ya lo debe saber-

-¿A estas alturas?- pregunté sin entender.

-Edward no sabía lo que iba a hacer, fue una decisión a último momento, estoy segura que ni la propia Alice lo sabía- me explicó Tanya.

-Hum- fue lo único que dije.

-Bueno, entonces no queda más que felicitarlos- se levantó Stef para abrazar a Damon y a su nueva cuñada.

-Felicidades- dijo Elena.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida Tanya- le susurró Angélica.

-Gracias Angie- la abrazó; la cabeza me estaba empezando a pesar, me sentí mareada.

-Felicidades- escuché que decía Eric.

-Permítanme encargarme de la boda- chilló Nicole.

-Está en tus manos- le dijo Tanya.

-¡Va a ser hermosa!-

-Eso espero-

-Los felicito chicos- Nicole tomó sus manos.

-Gracias- susurró Tanya –Bella- llamó.

-¿Hum?- dije aún sin poder hablar.

-¿Podemos ir afuera?-

-Claro- dije caminando para que me acompañara.

-Quería pedirte perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cómo me eh portado, vamos a ser familia y me gustaría que estuviéramos bien-

-Tanya, ya somos familia- le sonreí.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Es un por supuesto- la abracé.

-Gracias Bells-

-Soy tu hermana ahora-

-En cuanto a Edward, hazlo feliz-

-No quiero que lo dudes Tanya, en cuanto a Damon… hazlo feliz si no quieres que acabe contigo- dije en una abierta amenaza.

-Lo haré- rió conmigo; en ese momento me empecé a sentir mal y caí de rodillas en el suelo.

-Bella- me sujetó Tanya antes de estampar mi cara-Arriba-me ayudó a levantar -¿Bien?-

-Me siento muy mal- susurré; pronto unos brazos me llevaron en volandas hacia mi cuarto, y luego vi todo negro.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

-Alguien te tiene una sorpresa- le dije a Edward cuando entramos a la casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió preocupado cuando le quité su don.

-Aquí tienes- apareció Alice llegando a él a velocidad vampírica para extenderle una carpeta.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó y vi como se quedaba frío cuando la abrió.

-¿Ya sabes lo qué es?- preguntó Rose abrazando a Emmett.

-¡Bienvenido a la libertad!- celebró el grandulón.

-Emmett, Edward no es libre, tiene a Bella- intervino Jasper.

-Es cierto- hizo un puchero.

-¿Y?- pregunté al ver que no decía nada y su mente estaba en blanco, parecía como si le hubiese dado un colapso nervioso.

-Tengo que decírselo a Bella- empezó a caminar.

-Hey tigre, ahora no- frenó Jacob –Belly seguro está dormida-

-Y hablando de eso, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo Taylor levantándose –Buena suerte con eso-se dirigió a Edward al ver sus planes antes de irse.

-¿No los vas a decir?- chilló Alice emocionada.

-Quiero casarme con ella- susurró.

-¡¿Casarte?- gritó Esme, no pudimos evitar poner cara de ¿WTF? –¿No deberías esperar un poco?-

-No Esme, no puedo esperar más-

-¡Pero no nos dará tiempo de planear la boda!- chilló Alice.

-Lo lograrán- sonrió Edward, pero en ese momento me empecé a sentir mal y perdí el conocimiento, solo recuerdo… el llanto de un bebé.


	42. EMBARAZADA

**CAPITULO XLI. ¿EMBARAZADA?**

**NICOLE POV.**

Bella se había sentido mal en la reunión así que estaba un poco preocupada, vi como Tanya pedía hablar con ella, y después todos salimos hasta la sala.

-Y te quejabas de Cullen- siseó Mike.

-Cállate- dijo Damon.

-Vamos hermano, la chica estaba enamorada de Edward ayer-

-¿Y?, está enamorada de mí hoy-

-Yo solo espero que no te haga daño si no quiere morir- advirtió Elena sentándose junto a Stefam.

-Quería pedirte perdón- escuchamos decir a Tanya.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cómo me eh portado, vamos a ser familia y me gustaría que estuviéramos bien-

-Tanya, ya somos familia- dijo Isabella, me la imaginé sonriendo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Es un por supuesto-

-Gracias Bells-

-Soy tu hermana ahora-

-En cuanto a Edward, hazlo feliz-

-No quiero que lo dudes Tanya, en cuanto a Damon… hazlo feliz si no quieres que acabe contigo- eso era una abierta amenaza.

-Lo haré- rieron juntas, en ese momento escuché como alguien caía de rodillas en el suelo; lo que nos hizo salir a todos a velocidad vampírica.

-Bella- la sujetó Tanya antes de estampar su cara-Arriba-la ayudó-¿Bien?-

-Me siento muy mal- susurró, vi como echaba la cabeza para atrás a punto de desmayarse y Damon salía a sostenerla.

-Vamos- dije apurándolo.

Apenas estuvimos en la habitación de Bella llamamos a Eric, pero no había explicación a lo que estaba pasando, o no la sabíamos, Bella solo se desmayaba cuando absorbía varios dones, y hoy no había ninguno, o cuando no cazaba y estaba débil, pero su falta de ojeras me decían lo contrario.

-¿Qué le pasa?- inquirí preocupada.

-No puedo asegurar nada, Bella es todo un enigma, el único que puede ayudarnos es Carlisle-

-Debe tener experiencia, con Samantha- comentó Mike.

-La tiene- escuchamos a Tanya –Vean, no estoy muy segura por que cuando me casé con Edward, Samantha ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo, pero por lo que me contó Rosalie, Samantha se desmayaba sin explicación, así que…-

-¿Embarazada?- pregunté apenas en un susurro.

-Es apenas una opción, Eric tiene razón, deberían buscar a Carlisle-

-No lo puedo creer- negó Damon con la cabeza.

-¿Saben?, es difícil escuchar que se tiraron a tu hermanita- comentó Mike cuando Eric salió de la habitación, no pude evitar golpearlo, solo él podía hacer comentarios tan estúpidos.

-Cállate ¿quieres?- espeté molesta.

-Admite que es cierto, corazón- me susurró al oído.

-Chicos, esto es solo una posibilidad, no podemos estar seguros- tranquilizó Tanya.

-¿Y si es un hecho?- insistió Mike.

-Pues todas estaremos felices de tener a quien vestir- dije mirando a Elena.

-Esperemos que sea niña- chilló emocionada.

-Chicas- frenó Stefam –No estamos seguros aún, esperemos a Carlisle- nos dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliéramos.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Samantha- susurró Jacob sujetándola; Carlisle llegó a ellos a velocidad vampírica para encargarse de Samantha.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-No lo sé aún- dijo indicándole a Jacob que la subiese a su cuarto. -Está bien aparentemente, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones?- le preguntó.

-Alrededor de tres días-

-Los síntomas siguen siendo rápidos-

-¿Qué síntomas?- quiso saber Jacob, pero ya todos sabíamos a lo que se refería; vi como todos entendían, aunque Jacob se negaba a creérselo.

-Puede que esté embarazada- soltó Carlisle.

-¿Cómo estaremos seguros?-

-Haciendo lo mismo que la vez anterior, tomaré una muestra, y veré si sigue siendo ponzoñosa, si el resultado es positivo ella no está embarazada, en caso de ser negativo…-

-¡Sí!, ¡Ojalá sea niña!- chilló Alice, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Esme se fue a atenderlo.

-Alice, no creo que hayas visto nada- recriminé.

-Intuición femenina- me sacó la lengua.

-Me encargaré de esto- dijo Carlisle tomando un pequeño trozo de carne cruda –necesito que muerda- le pidió a Jake, entre los dos hicieron que los colmillos de Samantha se enterraran en la carne para depositar su ponzoña.

-Carlisle, te llaman- dijo Esme entregándole el teléfono, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la llamada.

-Habla Carlisle- tomó el teléfono- ¿Qué le pasa?... Entiendo… Es lógico, digamos que ya pasé por eso una vez… Sé de alguien que no los puede decir… vamos para allá- escuché que decía.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bella está inconsciente-

-¡¿Qué?- inquirí preocupado.

-Aún no se sabe lo que tiene, por eso Eric me ha llamado-

-¿Cómo que no sabe?-

-Edward… ¿Isabella y tu…?-

-Si- susurré entendiendo su punto.

-Entonces hay una posibilidad-

-¿Quieres decir que Isabella puede estar…?-

-Embarazada, si- dijo terminando de colocar el trozo de carne en una bolsa transparente con el nombre de Samantha adhesivo a ella–Vamos- me jaló del brazo cuando me quedé de piedra, imposible, ella… ¿embarazada?

Llegamos a casa de los Cronwell alrededor de las 12, a esta hora ellos deberían estar durmiendo.

-Buenas noches- saludó Eric cuando nos acercamos a la entrada –gracias por venir-

-Bella es de la familia- le sonrió Carlisle.

-Adelante-

-Gracias-dije aún un poco perdido; mi gran sorpresa fue ver a Tanya riendo del brazo de Damon.

-Buenas noches, Edward- saludó sonriente el último.

-Buenas noches- les dije en un cabezazo sin detenerme a entablar conversación, solo quería saber cómo estaba Bella; nos condujeron a una habitación con grandes ventanales, de matices rojos o marrones, una gran cama con cabecera blanca, y en ella, mi Bella.

-¿Está bien?- inquirí preocupado.

-Eso te pregunto- me dijo Eric volteando a verme.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-¿Mi hija y tú tuvieron relaciones?-

-Así es, señor- Dios, me sentía tan ridículo diciendo eso, como dos adolescentes inmaduros que no usaron protección, genial…

-Sabes lo que puede significar ¿no?-

-Sí, señor-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Así el resultado sea negativo, me casaré con Bella-

-Más te vale- amenazó, genial…

-Así será-

-¿Hace cuantos días fue?- me preguntó Carlisle, que ya había empezado a trabajar.

-3 días-

-Es el tiempo suficiente- dijo guardando la muestra en otra bolsa -¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?- le preguntó a Eric.

-¿Sólo nosotros dos?- quiso saber.

-Lo que te voy a explicar Edward ya lo sabe- dijo Carlisle.

-Vayamos a mi oficina… Edward déjala descansar, baja con los demás- me sonrió Eric antes de salir.

No me quedé mucho tiempo en su habitación, solo el suficiente para susurrarle un "te amo" al oído y besarla.

-¿Está embarazada?- me preguntó Nicole apenas llegué a la sala.

-No podemos saberlo aún-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Carlisle le hará algunas pruebas-

-¿Cómo?, no creo que sea igual que en los humanos- inquirió Mike.

-No lo es, Carlisle toma una muestra de la ponzoña, si Bella sigue siendo ponzoñosa, no hay embarazo, y si no…-

-¡Sí!- chilló Nicole, Dios…, es igual a Alice.

-Exacto- susurré.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó Stefam.

-Cualquiera quisiera tener un hijo con la mujer que ama-

-Pero no todos tienen esa dicha- contempló Elena.

-Así es, lo menos que puedo hacer es alegrarme- dije sonriente.

-Ven conmigo- me jaló Nicole hacia una terraza que conectaba con la cocina, con vista al bosque -¿La amas?-

-La adoro- admití, la vi sonreír de oreja a oreja y rodearme con sus brazos.

-Hazla feliz- me sonrió cuando deshizo el abrazo.

-Lo haré- y partí apenas Carlisle salió de la oficina de Eric en la Casa de los Cronwell, no lo podía creer, me sentía el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

-Embarazada- suspiré.


	43. VISIONES

**CAPITULO XLII. VISIONES**

**BELLA POV.**

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos del sol impactaron contra mi rostro, tenía la imagen de mi Edward en la mente, como un sueño muy vivido, como si su beso hubiese sido cierto; me revolví incómoda en la cama, ni siquiera tenías ganas de levantarme, sentía el cuerpo pesado y en realidad no sabía por qué; suspiré pesadamente cuando me percaté que ya no había forma de volver a conciliar el sueño; me levanté de la cama arrastrando mis pies, me sentía sin ganas de nada, llegué al baño para darme una ducha y me impacté con lo que vi en el espejo, tanto que un gemido de horror se me escapó de los labios.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- entró Nicole asustada.

-Mírame- me volteé para que me viera, mis ojeras habían reaparecido y apenas ayer había cazado junto a Edward, era… imposible.

-¿Cómo es qué…?-

-No lo sé- corté tajante bajando la mano que había levantado.

-Bells, esto es muy raro-

-No sé qué pasa, me siento… cansada-

-Te voy a preparar una copa- acarició mi pelo para salir a velocidad vampírica hacía la cocina.

Salí del baño aún impactada por mi aspecto, ¿cómo la sangre se había diluido tan rápido en mi cuerpo?, suspiré profundamente mientras me sentaba en mi cama para alisar mi cabello.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Nicole quitándome con su mano libre el cepillo de peinar.

-Gracias-sostuve la copa para colocarla en una de las mesas al lado de mi cama.

-Te peino- dijo Nicole acomodándose de rodillas detrás de mí, mientras pasabas lentamente el cepillo por mi cabello.

-¿Sabes algo?- empecé.

-¿Sobre qué?- bloqueó su mente.

-Sabes que odio que hagan eso-

-Pues no deberías hurgar en la mente de los demás-

-Se ha vuelto costumbre- suspiré.

-Oye, ¿no estás muy sentimental?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Últimamente has suspirado demasiado- y era realmente cierto.

-No lo sé, tal vez… con todo lo que ha pasado-

-Sí, ha sido difícil-

-¿Cómo está Jaydeen?- lo recordé.

-Ayer en la noche, después de tu desmayo, se fue de caza con el resto de la familia, yo me quedé para cuidarte-

-Debiste haber ido… estás sedienta-

-¿Y dejarte sola?, NO- resaltó su descontento con esa opción.

-¿Por qué tan sobreprotectora?- me volteé para encararla.

-No lo soy, solo hago mi trabajo como hermana mayor- me volteó para seguirme peinando.

-Pues… ¿gracias?- dije contrariada.

-¡De nada!- chilló mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y rompíamos en carcajadas.

-Ok, ok…- dije aún sin parar de reír –ya, en serio… dímelo-

-No te lo debería decir yo- hizo una mueca.

-Entonces ¿Quién?- dije molesta.

-Deberías hablar con Edward-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto?- susurré contrariada.

-Ya lo verás- se levantó para caminar hasta mi closet; la vi sacar un conjunto deportivo negro y unas sandalias bajas y tirarlo en la cama.

-¿Para qué es esto?- levanté una ceja interrogante.

-Más tarde iremos a la Casa Cullen para saber lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a Katherine-

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo sé, tú tienes que contarnos lo que viste en su memoria-

-De acuerdo- suspiré dirigiéndome al baño.

-¡Te espero abajo para desayunar!- me gritó Nicole antes de salir de mi habitación.

El baño fue rápido, no tenía ganas de ser sacada del baño por la fuerza, por lo que decidí no lavarme el cabello; y además sentía como se me iban las fuerzas; apenas salí de mi ducha me dirigí a la mesa donde coloqué la copa y bebí de ella, pronto sentí como las fuerzas volvían, pero no eran suficientes.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Nicole entando a mi habitación nuevamente.

-No han regresado mis fuerzas totalmente- me tiré en la cama.

-Voy a traerte otra copa- acarició mi rostro.

-Gracias- susurré; apenas salió de mi habitación me dirigí hasta el teléfono y marqué al celular de Edward.

-¿Hola?- escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-Hey Edward, soy yo… Bella-

-¿Cómo estás, amor?- fue lo primero que me preguntó.

-Estoy bien, pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Nicole no me lo quiso decir porque quiere qué tú lo hagas,… eso es lo que quiero saber yo- suspiré.

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá?-

-¿Podrías?-

-Por supuesto amor, te veo en diez minutos-

-Te amo- y corté la comunicación, a los pocos minutos regresó con otra copa y me encontró vestida -¿Quieres desayunar?- sonreí tomando la copa.

-Te estaba esperando- me jaló por el brazo y bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina; el desayuno fue rápido, Nicole era una gran cocinera; pronto escuchamos el sonido del timbre.

-Hola, amor- saludó Edward antes de besarme.

-Te extrañé- dije abrazándolo.

-Bueno, esto es genial, ya que Edward llegó voy a alcanzar a la familia; nos vemos en la noche en la Casa Cullen- habló rápidamente Nicole antes de salir a velocidad vampírica.

-¿Qué le pasa?- me preguntó Edward aún sonriente.

-Tú dímelo- sonreí arrastrándolo hasta el sillón de la sala.

-Bella…- suspiró.

-¿Qué?- incité.

-¿Quieres escucharlo?, ¿no quieres esperar hasta estar seguros?-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confusa.

-Bella, al parecer tú….- y en ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo… tuve una visión.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

Me había despertado luego del desmayo, al parecer jake estaba muy preocupado y no me quería dejar ni un minuto a solas, pero ya me estaba ofuscando, ¡odiaba que no me dieran mi espacio!

-Bueno, ya basta ¿quieres?- espeté molesta.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- dijo retirando la bandeja de comida que me había llevado a la cama.

-Es demasiada atención, YO debería hacer esto por mi misma- señalé la comida -¡No estoy inválida!- grité verdaderamente histérica.

-Esto tal vez se deba a tu condición- intentó explicar.

-¿Qué condición?- pregunté confundida.

-Al parecer tú estás embarazada- susurró.

-¿Hummm?- me quedé pasmada.

-Santhi- llamó sacudiéndome levemente por los hombros -¿Estás bien?- inquirió preocupado.

-Em… Embarazada- dije recuperándome.

-Aún no es seguro- me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

-¿Cuándo lo será?-

-Carlisle ya te hizo los análisis, necesitamos saber los resultados-

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritó Rosalie al entrar, no pude evitar pegar un salto al instante, ¡está mujer me ponía los nervios de punta!

-¡¿Qué pasa?- grité preocupada.

-Ve tus ojos- se acercó a mí –Esas ojeras están horribles- bufó.

-¿No te has alimentado bien?- me preguntó Jake.

-No eh cazado- admití.

-No podemos esperar a que te recuperes… te prepararé una copa- dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación.

-Deberías cazar-me aconsejó mi Jake.

-No… no tengo muchas fuerzas- susurré, y era cierto, ahora que me daba cuenta, mis fuerzas se habían debilitado demasiado.

-Entonces debes alimentarte bien- me acarició el rostro.

-Te amo- susurré.

-Y yo a ti- me besó; pronto escuchamos un gritito ahogado en la planta baja y a velocidad vampírica llegué al origen del sonido… Alice.

-¿Qué viste?- le pregunté; a mala hora se me ocurrió devolverle su don a Edward.

-Hay que llamar a Carlisle y a los Cronwell- susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dije.


	44. COMO BALDE DE AGUA FRIA

**CAPITULO XLIII. COMO BALDE DE AGUA FRÍA**

**BELLA POV.**

Respiré entrecortadamente cuando la visión acabó, aún sin poder creer lo que había visto.

"Una pelirroja a la que reconocí como Victoria caminaba junto a Alec por los pasillos del castillo de Volterra, ambas figuras se plantaban frente unas ornamentales puertas, las que sabía que darían paso a la sala donde están los tronos de los Vulturi; las puertas se abrieron dejando que Victoria pasara junto a Alec, ambos hicieron una leve reverencia al entrar; Victoria caminó un poco más y se plantó en el centro de la estancia con la vista fija en Aro.

-¿Puedo saber para qué has venido?- susurró Aro extendiéndole su mano; la interpelada sonrió y estiró su mano –Veo que no te llevas muy bien con mi querida… Isabella- fue lo único que dijo.

-Por ella mi compañero y mi amigo están muertos… y por su hermana-

-No querida, están muertos por que quisieron estarlo, ustedes sabían de la existencia de licántropos en la zona-

-No es a eso a lo que eh venido-

-Lo sé- suspiró tomando su lugar en el trono del medio.

-Necesito su consentimiento, yo me encargaré de ella…- empezó –y de los licántropos- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Licántropos- repitió Cayo.

-Ellos estarán con Isabella y con Samantha, e averiguado que esta última está casada con uno de ellos, el líder- dijo haciendo que los Vulturi explotaran en risotadas.

-Es lo más absurdo que e escuchado- suspiró Cayo.

-Ve querida… pero los Vulturi no tenemos nada que ver con esto- habló Aro.

-Debo suponer que a partir de este momento se olvidarán de lo que pase en la península de Olympic ¿cierto?- sonrió abiertamente.

-Así es- habló Marco por primera vez.

-Gracias-

-Espera- frenó Aro –Debes saber que olvidaremos que atacarás, pero… en caso de que seas tú la que muera, también lo olvidaremos- sonrió triunfante.

-Debí suponerlo-" y la visión terminó.

-¿Qué viste?-me preguntó Edward preocupado por mi reacción, había enterrado mi cabeza en su hombro y había empezado a sollozar –Bella- volvió a llamar.

-Es… es ella- susurré apenas pude.

-¿Victoria?- preguntó serio; pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó haciendo que saliera a velocidad vampírica a contestarlo- ¿Hola?... no están en casa… ¿es por la visión?... ¿Quieres que los llame?... entonces vamos para allá- escuché que dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté recuperándome.

-Alice quiere que vayamos a casa-me ayudó a levantarme.

-Voy a llamar a mis papás- dije caminando hasta la cocina.

-Carlisle se encargará-

-Es un día soleado- recordé.

Salimos de mi casa y subimos al Audi de Edward, en el camino aproveché para contarle la visión que había tenido, pero el viaje no duró más de cinco minutos.

-Bella- me abrazó Alice apenas llegamos, cuando se separó de mi noté su preocupación crispada en el rostro.

-¿Llamaron a mi familia?- pregunté cuando estuvimos adentro.

-Así es, pero están de caza, así que van a tardar un rato más- suspiró Rosalie.

-Entiendo- dije sentándome junto a Edward en el sillón.

-¡Bella!- me saludó Samantha cuando me vió.

-Santhi- dije abrazándola.

-¿Cómo has estado?- se sentó a mi lado.

-Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien… ¿qué tal tú?-

-Supongo que bien- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Jake para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Pueden decirnos lo que vieron?- inquirió Jasper.

-Es mejor esperar a que estén todos-

-Bella, nos estamos desesperando- esta vez habló Emmett –Jasper no contribuye- bufó.

-Va a ser más fácil enseñarles exactamente lo que vimos si están todos-

-¿Por qué?- insistió Emmett.

-Por que requiere esforzar mi mente- suspiré.

-Emmett, déjala tranquila- siseó Edward.

Esperamos alrededor de dos horas para que llegaran Carlisle y Esme, al parecer ellos también habían decidido salir a cazar.

-Bella- me abrazó Esme.

-Esme- correspondí a su abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado, cariño?-

-Creo que bien- hice una mueca.

-Pronto sabremos lo que tienes- acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sin entender.

-Cuando te desmayaste tu padre me llamó y yo decidí hacerte una prueba, así que debemos esperar los resultados- me sonrió Carlisle.

-¿Era eso lo que me tenías que decir?- le pregunté a Edward.

-No pudo terminar de decírtelo- se encogió de hombros; en ese momento escuché algunos autos acercarse, ladeé mi cabeza para ver aparcar los autos y a mi familia bajar de ellos, bien… el momento había llegado.

-Angélica- saludó Esme.

-¿Qué tal, Esme?- saludó.

-Bueno, ¿qué es tan urgente?- preguntó Eric, notoriamente preocupado.

-Bien,… al grano- pidió Elena.

-Pasemos al comedor- dijo Carlisle; lo seguimos de cerca hasta que llegamos a la estancia.

-Un minuto- pedí tomando a Jaydeen de la mano para que me siguiera a un rincón - ¿Puedes ayudarme?- me pregunté esperanzada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito enseñarles algunas imágenes- suspiré.

-Enséñamelas a mí primero- me sonrió, y así lo hice, le enseñé toda la visión y supuse que Edward la había visto.

-Gracias- le guiñé un ojo antes de volver con la familia.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Nicole ansiosa, en ese momento las imágenes de la visión empezaron a aparecer en sus mentes.

-¿Estamos en peligro?- susurró Rosalie.

-Evidentemente- suspiró Jasper.

-Katherine es la hermana de Victoria, ella estaba junto con su hermana y los otros dos vampiros cuando nos atacaron, Katherine había preferido quedarse en el lago cuando los tres vampiros detectaron nuestro efluvio; pero huyó cuando escuchó las pisadas de los licántropos, cuando regresó al lago y se reencontró con Victoria, esta le pidió ayuda, Victoria intentaba atacarme pero yo estaba con los Vulturi y ella no tenía ningún plan en mente para atacar a Samantha, así que le propuso a Katherine infiltrarse en la familia, así lo hizo… mientras, Victoria crearía un ejército de neófitos para atacarnos,… pero en la mente de Katherine no estaba todo claro, ella dudaba si su hermana llevara a cabo el plan- solté.

-Hizo su trabajo bien- susurró Nicole.

-Es cierto… no nos dimos cuenta- admitió Elena.

-Ni con una lectora de mentes- suspiró Stefan.

-Ahora sabemos que todo es cierto, los neófitos están creados, van a esperar un tiempo para adiestrarlos en la lucha- continué.

-Es difícil que un neófito aprenda-

-Lo sé Jasper, pero son muy fuertes… tienen eso a su favor- dije mirándolo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- quiso saber Emmett.

-Bueno… aquí no va a existir la diplomacia ¿cierto?- habló Jacob.

-¿Qué propones?-

-Va a ver una lucha, lo lógico es que nos preparemos-

-Tenemos los dones de Bella- sonrió Damon.

-No- negó Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Bella está embarazada- susurró, en ese momento sentí como la verdad caía… como balde de agua fría.

**EDWARD POV.**

Como balde de agua fría… Bella está embarazada, no podía negar que me alegraba que fuera a tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba, pero sabía que para Bella esto iba a ser muy difícil, en especial en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, con Victoria asechándonos.

-Eso no es todo- continuó Carlisle.

-¿Hay más?- quiso saber Rosalie.

-Samantha también está embarazada- asintió.

-No sé si alegrarme… o llorar- susurró Samantha mientras se sentaba para cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso saber Mike.

-Victoria… ¿no te suena?- lo miró Samantha con una mirada envenenada.

-Francamente Mike… ¿no puedes elegir otros momentos para tus comentarios?- le reprochó Nicole.

-Amor, realmente no entiendo… son las únicas vampiresas capaces de tener hijos-

-Estamos en peligro, no podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que aparte de cuidarnos a nosotras, la vida de alguien también está en nuestras manos- habló Bella por primera vez, realmente me estaba preocupando.

-Bells, todos vamos a protegerlas-

-No lo entiendes… mis fuerzas son de humana, no soy capaz de empujarte tan siquiera- hundió su rostro en mi pecho aferrándose a mi camisa; escuchamos la llegada de un auto haciendo que todos volteáramos instintivamente hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Adiós Tío Em- escuchamos que decían -¿Hay alguna especie de reunión multifamiliar?- entró divertido al comedor.

-No sobrino,… hay noticias- dijo Emmett totalmente serio, waoo.

-¿A sí?, ¿Cuáles?- levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Primero… Belly y Alice tuvieron una visión donde moríamos todos-

-¿Qué?- se alarmó Taylor.

-No es cierto- tranquilicé –Lo que vieron fue que Victoria…-

-Nos va a matar a todos- interrumpió Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- espeté molesto.

-Segundo… la mente retorcida de Katherine tenía razón-

-¿La compañera de Jaydeen?- preguntó confuso.

-Sí, ella resultó ser la hermana de Victoria, quien quiere matar a tu madre y a tu tía, y por consiguiente a todos nosotros-

-¡Ya basta Emmett!- lo golpeó Rosalie.

-Amor, es que ninguno tenía intención de decírselo-

-¿Tercero?- insistió Taylor.

-Bella y Samantha están embarazadas- suspiró Alice; la cara de Taylor pasó de ser tez blanca al rojo y luego al blanco total, aunque lo creí imposible.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Alice sujetándolo.

-¿Cómo puede sentirse bien cuando le dicen que una vampiresa loca nos va a matar a todos?- Emmett.

-Cállate- pidió Samantha.

-Lo siento Santhi- se disculpó, en ese momento Taylor empezó a ver en la mente de Carlisle hasta enterarse de toda la conversación.

-¿Satisfecho?- le pregunté.

-No sé cómo no se me ocurrió-

-Hay que entrenar- suspiró Jasper.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-Los neófitos son muy fuertes, y ustedes no saben luchar contra ellos- explicó.

-Jasper tiene razón, yo podré ayudarlo- habló Bella.

-No, Bella- me negué.

-Edward, entiende… ustedes van a luchar por nosotras, es lo mínimo que podría hacer-

-Al menos no salió con que quería luchar- sonrió Damon.

-No soy tan estúpida- suspiró abrazándose más a mí.

-Te amo- susurré rodeándola con mis brazos.

Y así sería, se avecinaba una lucha….


	45. PLANES

**CAPITULO XLIV. PLANES**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- me volvió a preguntar Edward por enésima vez desde que terminamos la reunión.

-Hay ya Eddy, déjala respirar- me sonrió Emmett, pero no se me olvidaba que el grandulón metió la pata con Taylor, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle algo así?

-No, amor, no es necesario, no vas a hacer nada en mi casa, solo voy a dormir- le sonreí.

-Me basta con verte dormir-

-Gracias- le susurré abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerme la mujer más feliz de este mundo- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo- me besó.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Elena desde el auto.

-Debo irme- dije separándome un poco de él -Nos vemos mañana- susurré antes de irme.

-¿Cuándo vamos a iniciar los entrenamientos?- preguntó Elena cuando subí al auto.

-Los Cullen deben ir a cazar, así que se irán todo el fin de semana, Edward se quedará conmigo y los alcanzará el Sábado- expliqué.

-¿Samantha también irá?- me preguntó Stefan.

-Sí, con Jake-

-Nosotros deberíamos darnos una vuelta también- propuso Damon.

-Tienes razón, cariño- le dijo Tanya.

-Bueno, pues no hay que preocuparnos mucho… Bella y el pequeño quedan en buenas manos- me sonrió Elena.

-De seguro es niña- dije recordando la supuesta profecía, no la creía del todo, pero ya una parte se había cumplido ¿o no?

-¿Por qué tan segura?- me preguntó Tanya.

-Otro día se las cuento- dije bajando del auto cuando aparcamos en la casa.

-Cariño, no te había podido felicitar- me abrazó mi madre.

-Gracias, mamá- le sonreí.

-Estoy seguro que vas a ser la madre más hermosa que pueda existir- me dijo Eric abrazándome.

-Tengo miedo- admití.

-Amor, uno no nace siendo padres,… se aprende- me susurró Angélica.

-Hablo de la profecía,… se que si es cierta, mi hija es la heredera al trono de Volterra- suspiré derrotada.

-Es su destino, cariño… no podrás evitarlo- me sonrió Eric.

-Creo que es cierto- dije caminando hasta las escaleras, la verdad ya no me quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para subir a velocidad vampírica.

La noche pasó muy rápido, al día siguiente Damon convenció a toda la familia para irse de caza otra vez, los Cullen ya se habían ido, así que solo estábamos Edward y yo, nos quedamos viendo unas pelis y hablando sobre lo que sería nuestra nueva vida; aunque no me esperaba lo que hizo.

-Isabella Swan…- dijo arrodillándose ante mí -¿quieren tú y mi hijo pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo?- me extendió una caja de terciopelo negro; aún sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando abrí la cajita sin quitársela de su mano, era un anillo hermoso,… parecía antiguo.

-Edward- susurré consternada.

-Solo dime algo-

-Edward, claro que sí- lo ayudé a levantar para que me colocara el anillo –Edward te amo- dije abalanzándomele encima, me hizo girar en volandas mientras me abrazaba riendo como desquiciado, me sentía feliz… completa; mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me dijo que el anillo que llevaba en mi mano derecha le había pertenecido a su bisabuela, a su abuela y a su madre, era una reliquia familiar, ¡y era yo quien la tenía!, no había querido dársela a Tanya por que a pesar de todo… siempre me esperó.

Lamenté que se tuviera que ir cuando mi familia regresó, había decidido ponerme unos guantes para que nadie supiera de mi anillo, era una sorpresa; me despedí de Edward poco después de que mi familia entrara y me volteé para encararla, al parecer ya se esperaban algo, por que todos me veían con rostro expectante.

-Miren que tengo aquí- dije quitándome el guante derecho para que vieran mi anillo.

-¡Oh Mi Dios!- gritó Nicole apenas vió el brillo del anillo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Elena llegó a mí a velocidad vampírica y sujetaba en alto mi mano derecha, observando el anillo con la boca abierta.

-Ese anillo debe de tener más de medio siglo- observó Angélica.

-Lo tiene, fue de su madre- admití sonriente.

-Felicidades, Bella- me abrazó Tanya.

-Gracias Tanya- dije cuando me soltó.

-¡Tenemos dos bodas que organizar!- chilló Nicole.

-¿Boda doble?- me preguntó Tanya.

-Por supuesto- le sonreí.

-¿Cuándo piensan casarse?- me preguntó Eric.

-No hemos decidido ninguna fecha, primero debe pasar lo de Victoria- recordé.

-Sí, pero no queremos que se te note mucho el embarazo- dijo Nicole haciendo un puchero.

-Hable con Carlisle sobre eso,… y no lo van a creer, en realidad el embarazo si dura 9 meses- habló Eric.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, Bella… eso quiere decir que el vientre no crecerá sino en tres meses- me sonrió.

-¡Genial!, tenemos tres meses para organizar una boda doble- chilló Nicole; escuché como sonaba el teléfono y Angélica salía a contestarlo.

-Esto va a ser genial- me dijo Elena.

-Yo solo quiero que mi hermanita sea feliz, aunque como no serlo… se va a casar y está embarazada- me sonrió Mike.

-Bella, carriño… es para ti- me dijo mamá tendiéndome el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- contesté sonriente.

-¡Te vas a casar!- gritaron del otro lado de la línea, claro… Alice.

-Así es, Alice- admití.

-Déjame ayudarte con tu boda… a Rosalie, a Esme y a mi- me pidió.

-Va a ser una boda doble-

-¿Quién se va a casar?-

-Interpreta mi silencio- callé al instante.

-¡Tanya y Damon!- chilló.

-Así es, Alice… será una boda doble-

-¡Eso es genial!-

-Nicole también se está encargando de eso-

-Y mamá, y Elena- me quitó el teléfono Nicole.

-Genial- fue lo único que dije cuando me lo arrebató.

-Déjala, ella ama todo esto- me sonrió mamá extendiéndome su mano.

-Créeme que la entiendo- suspiré tomándola.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, así que debíamos regresar al instituto, la mañana del lunes tomé una blusa manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de cuero negro y unos botines rojos, dejé mi pelo suelto y acomodé una cinta roja en el cómo cintillo; bajé a la cocina donde me esperaba mi desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludé a todos cuando entré a la cocina; Tanya estaba sentada junto a Damon, así que recordé que no la había humanizado -¿Puedes levantarte un momento?- le pedí cuando llegué a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó cuando se levantó.

-Tranquila- le dije colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros y concentrándome en humanizarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo cuando sintió un escalofrío.

-Te ha humanizado- le respondió Damon abrazándola por detrás; los dejé a ellos en su tierno amorío y me dirigí a tomar mi asiento en el mesón de la cocina; comí rápido por que era muy ligero en realidad, antes de irme tomé dos copas con sangre para asegurarme de no debilitarme demasiado.

-¿Dónde está Jaydeen?- pregunté al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Decidió viajar algún tiempo- me dijo mamá.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué no quiere estar aquí después de lo que pasó con Katherine-

-Entiendo-

-Va a regresar-

-¿Cuándo?-

-En unas semanas, las suficientes para que le des unas cuantas clases-

-Está loco si en verdad cree que lo va a lograr en un par de entrenamientos-

-Hay que intentarlo, debes entenderlo-

-Lo sé, mamá… es solo que no es justo-

Suspiré cuando escuché la bocina de un auto… Edward.

-Cuidado y no sabemos quién es- dijo Mike haciendo una imitación de mi suspiro.

-Cállate- le saqué la lengua antes de tomar mi bolso y salir a recibir a Edward -Hola- saludé besándolo cuando llegué a él.

-¿Cómo están la bebé y la mamá más hermosas?- preguntón acariciando mi vientre, amé ese momento… sería algo que recordaría por siempre.

-Le has dado su primera caricia al bebé- sonreí.

-¿E sido el primero?-

-Tienes el honor- lo abracé.

-Te amo- besó mi frente.

-Y yo a ti… pero vamos, no queremos perder tiempo- dije acercándome al auto, Edward me abrió la puerta y me monté en el asiento de copiloto; apenas llegamos al instituto busqué en mi bolso los guantes de cuero negro, no sería bueno que los humanos anduvieran viendo mi anillo.

-Pensé que no te los pondrías- me vió divertido.

-Lo sé- suspiré – ¿no te dije que leo mentes?- lo besé tiernamente.

-Vamos- dijo bajando del auto, y por supuesto, como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Gracias- bajé de su mano; y obviamente… como todos los días, los chismorreos comenzaron, aunque claro, para cualquiera esto era una bomba, apenas la semana pasada Edward estaba con Tanya y hoy estaba conmigo mientras Tanya estaba con Damon.

-A veces odio el instituto- me comentó a velocidad vampírica pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

-Y yo- lo abracé rápidamente.

"¿Son novios?, ¿Qué diablos pasó con Tanya?" pensó Jessica Stanley, esa chica era tan… observadora.

Claro que la bomba estalló cuando Tanya y Damon se bajaron juntos… hoy sería un día muy largo.

**KATHERINE POV.**

Después de lo que había pasado en la Casa Swan, corrí hacia el bosque, en realidad lo menos que quería era encontrarme con mi hermana, pero necesitaba saber de sus planes; la rastreé un par de días, pero ella estaba muy cerca y yo había aprendido muy bien de James así que fue fácil encontrarla.

-¡Qué gusto verte!- saltó cuando me vió llegar al terreno abandonado donde practicaban sus neófitos.

-¡Victoria!- corrí a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Isabella me ha descubierto- me puse seria al instante, era el momento de actuar…

-¿Cómo?-

-Reconoció mi efluvio en su casa-

-¿Qué hacía ahí?-

-Siguiendo el efluvio de uno de tus neófitos-

-Riely- susurró.

-¿Quién?- dije sin entender.

-Riely- repitió –El es… como mi compañero-

-¿Te enamoraste otra vez?- le pregunté esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que no- me dijo dolida.

-¿Entonces solo lo utilizas?-

-Es un imbécil, cree que en serio lo amo- dijo con desprecio.

-Victoria…-

-No- me interrumpió –Es mi decisión-

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-

-Son más de 1000 vampiros- dijo sonriente.

-¿1000?-

-Así es-

-¿Por qué tantos?-

-Por que quiero que no quede ni el rastro de los dos clanes y los licántropos- me miró fijamente.

-¿Serás tú quien mate a las chicas?-

-No me voy a perder ese lujo- sonrió con malicia –Pero será fácil-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ayer mandé a Bree a que averiguara…-

-¿Quién es Bree?-

-Una chiquilla neófita, es capaz de crear un escudo físico-

-¿entonces no deja efluvio?-

-No… el caso es que la mandé al hospital y entró a la oficina del líder de los Cullen-

-Carlisle-

-Exacto… Bella y Samantha están embarazadas- sentí como si me hubiesen abofeteado.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-

-Es cierto, lo que lo hará muy fácil, ellas no van a poder luchar-

-Y las vas a matar por la espalda- eso era una afirmación.

-Tal como mataron al amor de mi vida- susurró con la mirada perdida.


	46. ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE CREERTE?

**CAPITULO XLV. ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE CREERTE?**

**JAYDEEN POV.**

Después de despedirme de mi familia salí hacia el bosque, lo menos que quería en estos momentos era quedarme en ese lugar, ya habían pasado casi una semana desde aquella noche, recuerdo que me había encerrado en mi habitación a sollozar como un imbécil, cuando mujeres como esas no valen la pena; no había podido marcharme luego de aquella noche por que necesitaba organizar mis ideas, y luego vino la visión, pero era marcharme o consumirme en mi dolor, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que debía de regresar para estar con mi familia el día de la batalla contra Victoria, Isabella me mataba si no estaba ahí, además que fuera de eso… mi caso no sería el de Katherine, yo no engañaría a mi familia, como ella hizo con nosotros.

Bufé molesto, "ella se iba y deshacía en un día la cordura que yo había construido en años" pensé arrancado un árbol de raíz para estrellarlo contra una vieja roca.

-Calma Jaydeen- me dije a mi mismo, tratando de regresar a mis cabales.

Caminé a paso humano por el bosque, la verdad era que no tenía intención de llegar a ningún lugar, solo quería… ¿olvidar?, ¡cómo si eso fuera posible!

Katherine había iluminado mi noche, mi oscuridad, como una estrella había llegado a mi vida, y ahora… con la misma rapidez había desaparecido, ella había sido una estrella fugaz en mi oscuridad personal, ¿cómo puedo olvidar algo así?

Me dejé caer al pie de un árbol, levanté la vista al cielo y decidí subir sus ramas, "ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva,… desde lo alto" pensé, claro… ahora que me daba cuenta, era un maldito psicópata, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

Había pasado ya gran parte de la mañana en las ramas de aquel árbol, podía quedarme quieto por muchísimo rato más, y es que no tenía intenciones de hacer algo más, pero un efluvio me llegó…

-Jaydeen- escuché susurrar.

**KATHERINE POV.**

Casi una semana… una maldita semana; me despedí de Victoria cuando me dijo que debía irse con Riely, claro… el trabajo no era gratis, alguna recompensa tendría, ¿cómo no imaginarla?, debía admitirla, mi hermana era una perra, ¿cómo diablos le hace algo asía Riely?, yo lo había conocido, él tenía toda su vida por delante, un futuro, y Victoria iba a acabar con su vida con todo lo que hacía.

-Katherine- me llamó Bree antes de irme.

-¿Si?- a esta chiquilla la había conocido al día siguiente de mi llegada, igual que a Riely, no tenía más de 16 años.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Así es-

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-

-¿Pasa algo?- me acerqué a ella.

-No quiero estar en esto- susurró.

-Ni yo… por eso hay algo que tengo que hacer-

-Vas a traicionar a Victoria ¿cierto?- ¿Qué?

-Calla- pedí tomándola por los hombros.

-No pretendo delatarte… quiero ayudarte-

-No sé si puedas hacerlo-

-Cuentas con mi escudo-

-Mantente siempre atrás mío- suspiré.

Me fui molesta de aquel terreno abandonado, claro que Victoria no lo sabía, sería una estupidez ponerla sobre alerta acerca de lo que iba a hacer, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me matara?, no soy una imbécil.

Corrí junto a Bree a velocidad vampírica por el bosque, debíamos llegar donde Bella, claro que sabía que no nos dejarían hablar a solas, aunque tenía que hacer lo imposible, ella tenía que saber sobre los planes de Victoria, o al menos la parte de cómo planea matarlas a ella y a su hermana, por que si de algo estaba segura era que Isabella no iba a querer que contara eso en frente de la familia, si algo había que Isabella odiaba… eso era que la trataran como inválida, y era precisamente lo que iban a hacer todos si se enteraban de eso, iban a intentar protegerla, cosa que se reduce a no dejarla sola ni un segundo, lo que va a llevar a que Victoria los mate a todos; claro… otro punto a mi favor, debía, es más… TENÍA que hablar a solas con Bella.

-Escucha- frené para hablar con Bree.

-Dime-

-Victoria y yo somos hermanas, hace 16 años los licántropos mataron a su compañero y ella quiere cobrar venganza, así que yo me infiltré en la familia de Bella, una de las vampiresas que Victoria transformó; pero ella me descubrió así que regresé… el plan es tratar de hablar con ella, y decirle todo sobre Victoria-

-Si la traicionaste, ¿por qué ayudarle?-

-Por qué nunca quise traicionarla; me enamoré de mi compañero, cosa que debía evitar a toda costa; este sentimiento me une a su familia… y debo protegerlos-

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?- suspiró.

-Aún no lo sé… pero ni Bella ni Samantha podrán luchar, y de seguro ellas no van a querer ni a Edward ni a Jacob cerca-

-¿Por qué?, ¿son sus parejas?-´

-Sí… y es por eso que no los van a querer cerca-

-No entiendo- bufó molesta.

-Bree… cuando uno ama a alguien, buscamos protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas, y no creo que Bella quiera a Edward cerca para verlo morir… por qué no podemos dudar sobre las intenciones de Victoria.

-¿Dices que Victoria quiere matarlo?- se sentó en una roca plana.

-Victoria quiere limpiar la península de Olympic… nadie que apoye a Bella o a Samantha quedará con vida… eso incluye a Edward y a Jacob- suspiré.

-¿En qué dices que puedo ayudar?-

-Tienes un escudo físico ¿no?-

-Así es- asintió.

-¿Puedes extenderlo?-

-No lo sé… puedo aprender-

-Necesito que lo hagas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que si lo lograr podemos lograr encerrar a Jacob y a Edward…-

-Por que es lógico que no van a dejar ni a Bella ni a Samantha por su propia cuenta- completó.

-Así es- asentí sonriente.

-Podemos engañar a Victoria- suspiró… eso me gusta.

-¿Cómo?- me interesé.

-Ella no tiene idea de que la vamos a traicionar,… tú prácticamente eres su mano derecha, proponle que acompañarla en el ataque… tú y yo- dijo mirándome.

-Es buena idea…tú te encargarías de Jacob y de Edward, y Victoria seguiría pensando que estás de su lado-

-Exacto… pero hay algo que necesito saber- me vió seria.

-¿Vas a dejar viva a Victoria?-

-Si lo hago, volverá intentar atacar-

-Entonces ve practicando el arte de la actuación- me sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Va a ser necesario-

-La vas a matar ¿sí o sí?- me miró seria.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer- suspiré para empezar a correr.

Aceleré el paso, a estas horas los chicos debían haber entrado ya al instituto, y Eric debía estar en el hospital; así que debíamos llegar a la casa y rogar por qué Angélica nos escuchara; pero de pronto un efluvio me llegó, uno que conocía muy bien.

-Jaydeen- susurré, lo vi caer de un árbol y mirarme totalmente serio.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó mirando a Bree.

-Soy Bree, y supongo qué tu eres Jaydeen- habló totalmente seria.

-¿Me conoces?-

-Katherine acaba de mencionar tu nombre ¿o no?-

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- me dijo obviando el comentario anterior.

-Espera- frené.

-¿Qué quieres?- se volteó para verme.

-Hay cosas que ustedes no saben-

-Isabella ya lo ha dicho todo-

-Hay cosas que ella no sabe- insistí.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Quiero hablar con todos- pedí.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?- se acercó más a mí.

-Por que sus vidas están en mis manos… yo puedo decidir si mueren o no mueren-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tú decides… ¿quieres qué hable o qué calle?- me acerqué más.

-Habla- retrocedió.

-Entonces organiza una reunión, y que sea hoy… por que necesitamos regresar-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó.

-Se trata de Victoria, y no podemos informarles si no estamos al tanto, aunque creemos que la información que tenemos es más que suficiente- respondió Bree.

-Vamos- susurró echándose a correr.

Empezamos a caminar a paso humano cuando llegamos al lindero del bosque que conectaba con el patio lateral de la casa; cuando nos aproximamos Angélica ya nos esperaba afuera, pensé en sacar una especie de pañuelo blanco y decir algo como "venimos en son de paz", pero Bree se adelantó a hablar.

-Buenos días, yo soy Bree- le sonrió.

-Yo soy Angélica- le sonrió de vuelta-¿A qué has venido?- me preguntó.

-Necesita hablarnos- llegó Jaydeen a su lado.

-No venimos a atacar a nadie, al contrario, debemos decirles algo importante-

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó Angélica.

-Posiblemente algo que les va a salvar la vida… si así puede considerarse- habló Bree.

-Voy a llamar a los chicos-

-Llama también a los Cullen, mamá- pidió Jaydeen antes de que entrara.

-Pasen- nos guió hasta dentro.

-¿Eric?... Es algo urgente… Llamaré a los chicos… Y a los Cullen… los esperamos- oí hablar a Angélica; no le presté atención a las conversaciones siguientes.

-Jaydeen… necesitamos hablar- le susurré.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Por supuesto que sí- insistí.

-Tú nos engañaste a todos- dijo con ira.

-Llegan en una hora- nos interrumpió Angélica con cara preocupada.

-No pasa nada- dijo Jaydeen levantándose; sentí como el corazón se me estrujaba, pero solo esperaba lograr algo con esto,… aunque no fuese su perdón.


	47. ESTOY DE TU LADO

**CAPITULO XLVI. ESTOY DE TÚ LADO**

**BELLA POV.**

La mañana había pasado rápido, en el almuerzo los dos clanes nos habíamos sentado en mesas contiguas, y obviamente las habladurías no cesaron, más no fue eso lo que me descolocó, Damon recibió una llamada urgente de Eric, al igual que Edward de Carlisle.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa?- le pregunté a Edward cuando salíamos del comedor hacia los autos.

-Carlisle no me dijo mucho, solo me dijo que Eric pidió que nos reuniéramos en tú casa-

-¿Qué tan urgente?- preguntó Tanya de la mano de Damon.

-Mamá llamó a Eric diciéndole que nos llamara para una reunión urgente- habló mi hermano.

-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Mike subiéndose al BMW de Nicole.

-Nosotros buscaremos a Esme para qué Carlisle se vaya directamente- habló Alice subiendo a su Porsche.

-Vamos- aceleré el paso.

Cuando llegamos a casa, el auto de Eric y Carlisle ya estaban aparcados, esperamos unos minutos más que llegara Alice y no fue hasta que abrí la puerta cuando un efluvio familiar me llenó.

-¿Cuál era la urgencia?- preguntó Alice entrando, pero se calló de pronto cuando vio a Katherine abrirse paso entre Jaydeen y papá.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunté molesta.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles- me dijo.

-Entonces pasemos – pidió Eric.

No hablamos hasta que pasamos al estudio, en realidad yo estaba esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, pero me llamó la atención la presencia de una neófita, una chiquilla en realidad.

-¿Tú quien eres?- le pregunté una vez adentro.

-Yo soy Bree- se presentó con una sonrisa, la cual contribuí.

-Bella- le dije.

-¿Nos vas a decir que te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Mike a Katherine.

-Quiero que sepan, antes que nada,… que estoy de su lado-

-Pues qué forma tan original de hacérnoslo saber, Katherine- reprochó Nicole.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Victoria es mi hermana…-

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- la interrumpí.

-Por que estoy de su lado-

-¿Cómo esperas que te creamos si nos acabas de decir que tenías que hacerlo?-

-Por que cometí un error… es cierto que hice mal, pero tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si se tratara de tú hermana-

-Mi hermana no me hubiese pedido algo así-

-¿Y qué si ella fuera la única persona que tienes en este mundo?-

-Nos tenías a nosotros- reproché.

-¿Y se suponía que se los contara?, me juzgaron sin escuchar razones, ¿cómo querías que confiara en que todo iba a estar bien?-

-Tenías a Jaydeen-

-¿Crees que eso es amor?, ¿Poner a su familia en su contra?-

-¡No íbamos a ponernos en su contra!-

-¡Se pusieron en mi contra!, ¿Por qué en contra de él no?-

-Tú debiste decírnoslo- suspiré.

-No podía… por mi bien no podía-

-Toma mi mano- pedí recordando el don de Maggie, y era cierto, con apenas un roce pude ver la verdad en sus palabras, así como otras cosas que necesitaría hablar con ella –Lo siento- dije soltándola.

-Se te olvidó escuchar razones Bella, tenías la verdad en frente tuyo y nunca la viste-

-Lo sé… lo siento-

-Yo tampoco vine a juzgarte-

-¿A qué viniste entonces?- la miré fijamente.

-Victoria creó más de 1000 neófitos- anunció paseando la mirada por los rostros de todos los presentes.

-¿Mil?- repitió Emmett con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es obvio Rosalie, ella quiere acabar con todos- respondió Katherine.

-¿Cuándo?- quiso saber Jasper.

-No lo sé-

-En tres semanas-

Dijeron ella y Bree al mismo tiempo, ambas se miraron confusas por unos segundos.

-Riely no los dijo ayer en la noche… mientras Katherine dormía- explicó Bree, pero no podía confiar del todo.

-¿Podrías?- extendí mi mano; pude ver en su mente todos sus entrenamientos, su transformación, ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero en su mente estaba claro la fecha de la batalla… tres semanas –Es cierto- suspiré.

-Son más de 1000 neófitos y atacarán en tres semanas- repitió Bree.

-Hay otra cosa- habló Katherine.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Necesito hablar con Bella a solas- pidió.

-No- se opuso Edward.

-Edward- llamé.

-Bella, no-

-Van a hacerlo quieran o no- les dije a todos.

-¿Cómo puedes obligarnos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Bree… ¿podrías?, exceptuando a Samantha-

-Lo intentaré- dijo la chiquilla utilizando su don para encerrar a mi familia en una especie de burbuja transparente, no podrían oír o hacer nada, estaban… retenidos.

-Samantha- llamé –Quítale su don a Edward- pedí.

-Claro-

-Habla- le pedí a Katherine.

-De seguro lo viste en mi mente, Victoria sabe que están embarazadas- nos vió a mi hermana y a mí.

-¡¿Qué?- se alarmó.

-Envió a Bree a la oficina de Carlisle- explicó.

-¿Por qué Carlisle no nos dijo nada?- preguntó mi hermana confusa.

-Por qué no lo sabe, el escudo protege a Bree-

-No deja efluvio- expliqué.

-Entonces Victoria sabe que no podemos luchar- observó Samantha.

-Así es, y dice que Edward y Jacob se quedarán con ustedes ¿es cierto eso?-

-Sí- afirmé.

-Su plan es acabar con ustedes… los neófitos se encargarán de su familia y de los licántropos- nos dijo.

-¿Cómo podemos evitarlo?- susurró Samantha.

-Tenemos un plan- dijo Bree.

-¿Qué plan?-

-No te va a gustar, Samantha- observé.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Katherine- pedí para que le explicara; vi de reojo como mi familia estaba como loca por salir, por suerte el escudo de Bree era resistente.

-Victoria no puede saber que Bree y yo no estamos de su lado, ella va a seguir creyendo que somos sus aliadas, así que Bree me propuso decirle que nos llevara cuando las atacara a ustedes, Bree se encargara de de Jacob y Edward, y Victoria y yo de ustedes… una vez adentro… seremos solo Victoria y yo-

-¿Entonces se supone que nuestra familia debe creer que solo viniste aquí como espía?- preguntó Samantha.

-Cuando Bree encierre a los chicos, es lo primero que van a creer, y así debe ser- afirmó Katherine.

-Estamos poniendo en peligro a nuestros hijos ¿sabes?- susurró Samantha.

-Es la única forma-

-¿Y qué si te echas para atrás?-

-No está mintiendo, hermana- suspiré.

-Es demasiado riesgo-

-¡¿Prefieres que Victoria vaya con Riely y acabe con sus compañeros y luego con ustedes?- gritó enojada Katherine.

-Ella tiene razón- asentí.

-Está bien- suspiró.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, no le devuelvas su don a Edward- le dijo a Samantha.

-Es lo lógico, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan el plan-

-Deberías quitárselo a Alice- observé.

-Claro- de reojo vi como la duende empezaba a patalear aún más fuerte –listo-

-No sabrán más de mí hasta ese día- nos miró a las dos.

-Entonces nos vemos en tres semanas- susurré.

-Estoy de tu lado- me abrazó -Vamos Bree- llamó antes de salir a velocidad vampírica y liberar a la familia; quienes nos veían con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?- gritó.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Bree… ¿podrías?, exceptuando a Samantha- pidió Bella.

-Claro- dijo la chiquilla, ¿WTH?, ¡¿Qué diablos pasó? "Samantha" leí en su mente, "quítale su don a Edward", no se atrevería ¿o sí?, "claro" pensó antes de quitármelo; sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, me lo había quitado.

-¡Maldita sea!- pataleó Emmett.

-¿Qué creen que les esté diciendo?- preguntó Alice viendo fijamente la escena.

-No lo sé, pero Samantha parece… asustada- observó Jasper.

-Más bien preocupada- dijo Nicole.

-¡Sáquennos!- gritó Jacob, pero no parecían escuchar nada; Bella tenía una expresión muy serena y yo lo único que podía leer en los labios de Katherine era "Victoria".

-Esto es muy frustrante- bufó Tanya.

-¿De qué creen que hablan?- susurró Elena concentrada.

-Lo único que leo en los labios de Katherine es la palabra Victoria- siseé; en un punto de la conversación vi como Katherine se alteraba y parecía gritarle algo a Samantha pero no sabía qué, el maldito escudo no nos dejaba salir, era como una burbuja invisible que nos retenía.

-¡¿Le está gritando?- inquirió Jacob alarmado.

-Calma- pidió Jasper; vi como Bella asentía y Samantha parecía suspirar; de un momento a otro Alice empezó a patalear más de la cuenta -¡Alice!- llamó Jasper.

-¡Me quitó mi don!- chilló.

-Nos lo van a ocultar- eso era una afirmación.

-Así es Stef, no queda duda- bufó Damon.

-Esto es colmo- siseó Jaydeen cuando Katherine abrazó a Bella, al parecer llamó a Bree y se fueron dejándonos libres.

-¡¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?- gritó Jacob.

-Todo está bien- le hizo ver Samantha.

-¿Bien?, entonces devuélvele sus dones a Edward y a Alice-

-Eso sí que no- prohibió Bella.

-Bella- reproché.

-La conversación fue, es,… y será privada- dijo viendo a Alice, estaba claro que ella no quería que Alice viera sus planes ni que yo los supiera –Deberías quitarle su don a tu hijo- le dijo a Samantha.

-¡¿Qué?- explotó Rosalie.

-Lo haré- dijo Samantha.

-¡¿Están locas?- gritó Elena.

-¿Saben?... sus gritos alteran a los bebés- dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación seguida por Samantha… genial.


	48. ENTRENAMIENTOS

**CAPITULO XLVII. ENTRENAMIENTOS**

**BELLA POV.**

Después de aquella tarde no habíamos asistido más al instituto, eran pocos los días que quedaban para la batalla, ese mismo día en la noche habíamos decidido que buscaríamos ayuda.

***Flash Back***

_-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward cuando llegó a la sala._

_-Sí-lo abracé._

_-No me vas a contar lo que hablaste con Katherine ¿cierto?-_

_-No-_

_-Lo sabía- besó mi frente._

_-Bueno… Recapitulemos- pidió Mike llegando con el resto de la familia – ¡Seremos exterminados por más de mil neófitos!- gritó divertido, no supe de donde pero un florero pegó en la pared a su espalda._

_-¡¿Te puedes callar?- se desesperó Nicole._

_-Hay que tomar una decisión antes que mis hijos destruyan la casa- habló Angélica._

_-Es cierto- asentí._

_-Yo creo que somos muy pocos, lo lógico será buscar ayuda- dijo Jasper._

_-Conocemos a muchos- observó Carlisle._

_-No obligaremos a nadie- dijo Eric._

_-Voy a llamar a Denali- habló Tanya llegando a velocidad vampírica hasta su teléfono._

_-Rose y yo podemos buscar al aquelarre de las Amazonas- habló Emmett._

_-Mike y yo podemos buscar al clan egipcio- propuso Nicole._

_-Nosotros podemos buscar a Peter y Charlotte- dijo Jasper, obviamente refiriéndose a Alice y a él._

_-Esme y yo buscaremos al clan Irlandés-_

_-Muy bien Carlisle; Elena y yo iremos por los nómadas… __Mary, Garret, Randall- dijo Stef._

_-Nosotros buscaremos a los rumanos- habló Eric._

_-¿Quieres que llame a María?- le pregunté._

_-¿María?- preguntó Jasper, claro… era la misma María._

_-Sí, ella tiene experiencia con neófitos… tú lo sabes muy bien-_

_-María- repitió Alice._

_-Sí, lo lógico es que venga con Roque- _

_-¿Roque?- preguntó Alice, ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?_

_-Su compañero-_

_-Llámala- me dijo Eric._

_-Nosotros buscaremos a algunos nómadas- me sonrió Damon._

_-Yo buscaré a Marshall y a Erika- dijo Jaydeen._

_Y así todos partieron._

***Fin del Flash Back***

Ya después de la partida de los Cullen y de mi familia, al día siguiente llegó el clan Denali, que inmediatamente empezó a entrenar conmigo.

-Lo primero… nunca los ataquen de frente- dije haciéndole una seña a Vasilii para que atacara a Edward, quien lo recibió preparado en posición de ataque, con las rodillas flexionadas, brazos y manos abiertas, lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrojó al piso sosteniéndolo por el cuello, en una lucha ese hubiese sido el momento justo para acabar con él, pero se trataba de un entrenamiento, en fracciones de segundo Edward estaba del otro lado del patio tirado en el piso y Vasilii encima de él, vi como se paraba confiado y Edward lo atacaba por la espalda estampándolo contra un árbol lejano –Nunca pierdas la concentración- dije dándole un sorbo a mi copa mientras caminaba hacia el otro entrenamiento, Irina y Kate.

-Bella- saludó Kate.

-¿Cómo van?- pregunté sentándome junto a Taylor que miraba divertido todo esto.

-Supongo que nos falta práctica- suspiró Irina.

-No hay tiempo- me levanté –Empiecen-

En menos de un segundo, Irina estaba sobre Kate impulsando su cuerpo hacia su cuello, pero en un rápido movimiento Kate la hace rodar por el suelo, espera a que se levante y cuando el ataque se reanuda, Kate la esquiva olímpicamente y la ataca por la espalda.

-Nunca lo olviden… les gusta atacar por la espalda- recordé mis años con neófitos.

Y así siguieron los entrenamientos, a los dos días llegaron María y Roque, quienes me ayudaron con todo esto de los entrenamientos.

-Imagina odio- le aconsejó Roque a Sasha cuando no era capaz de atacar a Carmen.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Hazlo!- gritaba María a Kate y Eleazar, en un rápido movimiento Eleazar se posicionó a la espalda de Kate y enroscó su brazo en su cuello acercando su boca peligrosamente -¡Así se hace!- lo felicitó María -¡¿Qué esperas?- le gritó a Sasha cuando vió que no se movía.

Carmen dio el primer paso y la estampó por la espalda contra una roca que crujió con el impacto, pero en un segundo Sasha se levantó tomando a Carmen por los hombros y empujándola contra un árbol, la vampiresa se levantó tomándola por el cuello, empuñándola en lo alto la estrelló contra el suelo haciéndolo crujir; a los pocos segundos Sasha se había subido a la espalda de Carmen y la había hecho caer con sus colmillos cercanos a su cuello, pero sin hacer contacto.

-¡Eso es lo que estaba esperando!- María ayudó a levantarlas.

-Fue difícil- admitió Sasha.

-No, no lo es… solo hay que sentirlo- negó María.

-Es como la caza… debes seguir tu instinto- aconsejé cuando estuvimos adentro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ese bebé?- preguntó María acariciando mi vientre.

-Una semana- me contestó Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Y el tuyo?- le preguntó a Samantha.

-Una semana-

-Van a ser unos niños hermosos- nos sonrió Kate; al rato escuchamos unos autos aproximarse y vimos al clan de Amazonas entrar por la puerta.

-¡Zafrina!- grité cuando la vi.

-¿Cómo es eso que quieren matarte?- preguntó abrazándome.

-Pues ya ves-

-¿Desde cuándo no puedes defenderte sola, cariño?-

-Desde que estoy embarazada- sonreí al ver sus caras, Zafrina, Kachiri, y Senna estaban pasmadas.

-¿Qué?- se reincorporo Zafrina.

-Ella es mi hermana Samantha- la presenté.

-¿Ella es la que está casada con un perro?- quiso saber Senna.

-¡Emmett!- regañó Samantha.

-Al final de cuentas dije la verdad- la abrazó Emi.

A medida que iban pasando los días, más y más vampiros llegaban, a la semana ya todos estaban de regreso con más de 30 vampiros, claro que no sabía si eso sería suficiente; aunque muchos de ellos tenían dones, al menos eso sería de ayuda.

Cuando ya habían pasado las tres semanas supe que el momento había llegado, había tenido una visión, así que todo estaba confirmado… era el principio del fin; nos despedimos en el umbral de la puerta, todos decían tener fe de que todo saldría bien, pero lo veía en su mente… no estaban tan confiados.

Embry pasó después de que todos se fueran para llevarse a Taylor y aclarar todo con Jacob, ya que como había dicho, el no tenía intenciones de ir a ningún lado.

-Son más de 30 licántropos- suspiró Embry.

-¿Qué acaso todos los chicos de la tribu tenían el don?- preguntó Samantha.

-Éramos una tribu grande, pero los chupasangres hicieron lo suyo- hizo una mueca-Hay muchos descendientes- explicó.

-No van a entrar hasta que la lucha haya comenzado- repitió Jake.

-Entendido-

-Adiós- se despidió Taylor.

No fue sino unos pocos minutos después cuando sentí como un efluvio me llegaba,… el momento había llegado.

**KATHERINE POV.**

No había llegado nadie cuando Bree y yo regresamos al terreno donde se suponía debían estar todos, aún no era tarde, no habíamos durado más de tres horas fuera.

-Deben estar de caza- me dijo Bree cuando vió mi cara de confusión.

-¿No vas a ir?- le pregunté.

-No me gusta cazar humanos-

-Yo tengo unos cuantos años sin hacerlo-

-¿De qué te alimentas?- se sorprendió.

-¿Ves mis ojos?- ella asintió –Son así por qué bebo sangre animal, tú pudieras hacer lo mismo-

-¿Por qué no tomas el camino fácil?-

-Lo hacía, pero me di cuenta que no hacerlo es lo mejor- le sonreí sentándome en el capó de un auto.

-¿Puedo seguir tu dieta?-

-Claro… es gratis- reímos juntas.

-¿Me enseñas?-

-Apenas tenga tiempo- le dije –antes de la batalla tendré que cazar, así que si quieres puedes acompañarme-

-¡Por supuesto!- me abrazó emocionada.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?- dijo Victoria llegando a nosotras de la mano de Riely.

-Victoria- saludé sonriente –Te estaba esperando-

-¿Para?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Habla-

-A solas- pedí.

-Claro… Riely, ¿Por qué no te encargas de los neófitos?, Bree, largo-

-No- frené –necesito que Bree se quede-

-¿Para qué?-

-Ya lo sabrás- suspiré.

-Está bien- aceptó –Habla- pidió cuando Riely se hubo ido.

-Tengo un plan-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre Bella y Samantha-

-¿De qué se trata?-se mostró interesada.

-Explícale Bree-

-Mi escudo físico puede llegar a extenderse, por lo que me contó Katherine, solo necesito concentración, así que ella me propuso ayudarlas con el asunto de Bella y Samantha- empezó.

-¿Propones encerrarlas en un escudo físico?- inquirió Victoria.

-No, no a ellas, es lógico que sus parejas van a estar con ellas, así que, si me lo permites, seré yo quien me encargue de ellos-

-Vaya…- fue lo único que dijo.

-La segunda parte es que yo entre contigo para que te deshagas de Riel, así el no tiene que ir contigo, y se tendría que ir a la lucha, tal vez por accidente uno de los neófitos le arranque la cabeza-dije dándole más atracción al plan.

-¿Quién creó este plan?- preguntó Victoria.

-Bree es muy buena en la estrategia- le sonreí.

-Me gusta lo de Riely,… ya me está cansando- admitió.

-¿Entonces?-

-En tres semanas partimos- dijo antes de irse; me quedé de piedra,…

-Creo que está completa la primera fase del plan-me susurró Bree.

-Así es- suspiré.

Los días siguientes a esos estuvieron llenos de entrenamientos, Victoria y yo entrenamos juntas así que puede ver que era muy rápida en sus movimientos, iba a ser una lucha muy reñida; Bree empezó a practicar su escudo y realmente le estaba yendo muy bien.

Los dos días anteriores a la batalla Bree y yo salimos de caza, me dediqué a enseñarle mi dieta, aunque aprendía muy rápido y era muy ágil.

-La clave es el instinto- le dije después de secar a un puma.

-Creo que mi animal favorito será el oso- me sonrió.

-Es el mismo que el de mi hermano Mike- recordé.

-Los sigues queriendo ¿cierto?-

-Si no fuera así créeme que no haría todo esto- jalé de su brazo para levantarla del tronco donde se había sentado.

-Tienes razón- dijo echándose a correr otra vez hacia la "guarida".

-Al fin llegaron- nos estaba esperando Victoria.

-¿Qué pasa Victoria?- le pregunté.

-Necesitamos trazar el último plan-

-Mañana a las 8 estamos en la Casa Cronwell-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que estarán allá?-

-Eh ido a averiguar- me salvó Bree.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando te ibas con Riely-

-Muy bien- le sonrió a Bree-¿Algo más?-

-Supongo que lo que ya sabes,.. Solo sus compañeros, creo que se llaman Edmun y Jacobo ¿no?-

-Edward y Jacob-corregí era obvio que lo hacía para despistar más a Victoria.

-Como sea, eso no es realmente relevante, mañana a las 8 solo estarán cuatro personas en esa casa, dos son míos y dos son suyos-

-Me gusta- suspiró Victoria antes de irse.

-Te mereces un Oscar- le susurré cuando mi hermana ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-No vuelvas a meter la pata-

-Lo siento-

-Te juro que no me puse más pálida por que es imposible- sonrió.

-Ella está muy confiada-

-No le va a durar para siempre- dijo antes de irse.

A primera hora en la mañana había mucho movimiento, Riely se encargaba de alinear a todos los neófitos; vi de reojo como Victoria hablaba con otro vampiro, intenté escuchar la conversación pero hablaban muy rápido y estaban muy alejados.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Bree llegando a mi lado.

-Supongo-

-Eso es bueno- llegó Victoria por detrás.

-Hermana- saludé.

-¿Lista?- repitió.

-Siempre- corregí.

-Mucho mejor- me abrazó.

Vi como los neófitos salían en fila guiados por Riely, y recordé la conversación con el otro vampiro.

-¿Quién era ese?- le pregunté a Victoria.

-Alaric… él se va a encargar de Riely-

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?- enarcó una ceja, por supuesto… era obvio.

-Mejor no-

-Vamos- dijo empezando a correr hacia el bosque, no duramos más de diez minutos en llegar a la Casa Cronwell, adentro se escuchaba gente, y por el efluvio… Bella, Samantha, Jacob, y Edward; caminamos a velocidad humana entrando a la casa, y los tuvimos frente a frente.


	49. DESENLACE

**Bueno chicas, ya mi historia ha llegado a su fin, intenté dar este capi, desde varios puntos de vista importantes para que pudieran ver lo que siente cada personaje, A todas ustedes:**

***Yuuuuus : **gracias por ser la primera! 

***Isa Cullen Pattinson Volturi **

***Nena Cullen 26**

*** conejoazul**

*** Tamara 1986**

*** valalunitaandedward**

*** Queen-Of-The Shadow**

*** Cindy Williams Black **

***kitigirl**

*** Verodelprado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SU APOYO, MI FIC NO HUBIESE SIDO NADA EN SIN USTEDES... HAN SIDO MI GUÍA Y MI INSPIRACIÓN.**

**CAPITULO XLVIII. EL DESENLACE**

**BELLA POV.**

Vi como Edward se levantaba a velocidad vampírica y llegaba hasta Victoria, quien con un leve movimiento lo estampó con el otro lado de la habitación; Jacob empezaba a temblar y se levantó alejándose de Samantha.

-Ni lo sueñes perro- sonrió Bree antes de encerrar a Edward y a él en su escudo.

-Nos volvemos a ver- dijo Victoria caminando con andar felino hacia nosotras, como un león cazando a su presa.

-Así es… Victoria- me levanté del asiento lentamente.

- ¿Sabes a lo que hemos venido?- me preguntó cínicamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

-No soy idiota- la reté.

-Eso me queda claro-

-¿Por qué no lo haces de una buena vez?- se levantó Samantha colérica.

-Por que eso no sería divertido- nos sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bella, Bella, Bella…- negó con la cabeza- hagamos un juego-

-Déjate de estupideces- siseé.

-¿les gusta el juego del gato y el ratón?- dijo sin prestarle atención a mi advertencia; la miré inquisidora tratando de averiguar lo que pretendía... pero era obvio.

-Katherine- llamó.

-Dime- se acercó cruzada de brazos.

-Asegúrate de sacarlas de la casa… tienen 5 minutos, yo me encargaré de encontrarlas- suspiró.

-Eres una maldita…- dijo Samantha antes de intentar tirársele encima.

-No lo hagas- la frenó Katherine.

-El tiempo corre- susurró con la vista perdida.

-Vayan- ordenó mi hermana.

Miré a Samantha para darle a entender que quedaba poco tiempo, salimos de la casa a la par, ambas llegamos a la casa Cullen, no había nadie, como era de esperarse.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me preguntó Samantha jadeando.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No, no me quedan fuerzas-

-Siéntate- la ayudé.

-Bella… viene por nosotras-

-Katherine nos va a ayudar- susurré.

-¡¿Todavía crees que está de nuestro lado?- explotó.

-Samantha…- traté de calmar.

-Vaya vaya…- escuchamos decir –que evidentes son- dijo deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

-Victoria- me levanté del suelo para quedar frente a frente.

-Es una lástima que esos bebés no vallan a nacer…- y lo último que recuerdo fue un fuerte golpe en mi nuca, ya después… TODO FUE NEGRO.

**SAMANTHA POV.**

-¡Bella!- grité, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo Victoria tenía sus manos aferradas a mi cuello.

-Ya no más- frenó Katherine.

-¿De qué hablas?- siseó Victoria alejándose de mí.

-Esto se acabo- dijo antes de estamparla contra la pared, en ese momento comprendí… la lucha había comenzado.

**ALICE POV.**

Eran demasiados, habían neófitos por todos lados, con suerte habíamos logrado acabar con la mayoría; de un momento a otro yo estaba volando por los aires y antes de que callera mi Jass ya me tenía en sus brazos; más eso no fue lo que me sorprendió…

"Victoria había llegado a nuestra casa, por alguna razón Bella y Samantha estaban ahí…

Bella estaba tirada en el otro extremo de la estancia mientras Samantha sollozaba…

Katherine apenas podía mantener la lucha con su hermana"… pero ¿qué?

-¿Qué viste?- me preguntó preocupado Jasper.

-Victoria… no está aquí, ha ido por ellas- apenas pude hablar.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Rosalie llegando a mí a velocidad vampírica.

-Carlisle, Eric- llamé.

-¿qué pasa Alice?-

-Carlisle… es Victoria, las chicas están en peligro- susurré; al instante Zafrina estaba a nuestro lado.

-Váyanse- nos dijo.

-¿Seguros?- peguntó nuestro padre.

-Estamos aquí por ellas… no vinimos a hacer esto en vano, así que váyanse- apuró Zafrina.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir antes de partir junto a mi familia y los Cronwell rumbo a nuestra casa.

**EDWARD POV.**

Luchaba por salir, pero el maldito escudo me lo impedía, vi como Bella y Samantha salían de la casa y posteriormente Victoria y Katherine, maldita traicionera.

-Necesito que hagan algo- nos dijo Bree, ¿qué?.. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? –Saldrán del escudo y buscarán a las chicas en la casa Cullen- ordenó antes de sacarnos.

-¡¿Qué se supone que pretendían?- exploté.

-Todo esto ha sido un plan y ya no hay tiempo… vayan por ellas- nos apuró a Jacob y a mí, en 5 minutos habíamos llegado a mi casa, y por todo lo que escuché… había mucho movimiento.

-¡Maldita Traidora!- gritaba Victoria; entramos a paso decidido y mi corazón se estrujó cuando la vi inconsciente en el piso, llegué a ella a velocidad vampírica procurando ayudarla.

-Bella…amor- llamé tratando de despertarla; pero no servía de nada, en ese momento temí lo peor.

-Todo terminó Victoria- escuché… y lo que vi me sorprendió, Katherine se le había ido encima, y ya no quedaba nada de lo que antes había sido nuestra peor enemiga.

-Bella, Samantha- llegaron mi familia y los Cronwell.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- me preguntó Eric preocupado.

-No lo sé-

-Victoria la ha estampado contra la pared, y no ha despertado- sollozó Samantha en los brazos de Jake; de pronto sentí como la mano de Bella se removía incomoda en la mía y comprendí que ella estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Rosalie cuando abrió los ojos.

-No- susurró de pronto, su mano voló hacia su vientre y un olor que conocía muy bien llegó a mí… sangre.

* * *

**YA SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO, DONSE SE ACLARARAN LAS DUDAS QUE GENERÓ ESTE CAPI... QUE PASARÁ CON BELLA? POR QUÉ LA SANGRE? ... YA LO SABRÁN**

**CHICAS... GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**BESOS!**


	50. EPILOGO: UN AMOR INMORTAL

**EPILOGO**

Aquella noche nunca parecía acabar para los Cullen y los Cronwell, hay… sumidos en la desesperación de saber lo que estaba pasando, Alice Cullen se hallaba sentada junto a Jasper, quien con su poder trataba de calmar la situación, pero todo era en vano.

Los dos clanes se habían mantenido expectantes a lo que sucedía con Bella en el piso de arriba, pero ninguno de los tres vampiros que acompañaba a Isabella parecía tener las intenciones de bajar.

-¿Qué está pasando allá arriba?- había inquirido nerviosa Alice mientras se estrujaba el rostro con las manos.

-Todo va a estar bien Alice- la calmó Jasper; pronto sintieron unos pasos aproximarse e instintivamente todos los siguieron con la vista, aunque ya supieran de quienes se trataban.

-Carlisle… ¿qué es lo qué pasa?- Esme había llegado a velocidad vampírica junto a su esposo.

-Bella está bien- aclaró.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Carlisle?- preguntó Rosalie nerviosa; Carlisle la miró por un segundo y le hice un ademán a Eric para que lo explicara.

-Los bebés que son engendrados por las mujeres de nuestra especie…-comenzó –están resguardados por una cubierta fuerte en el vientre materno, lo que impide que el bebé sea visto por ultrasonidos; al momento de dar a luz, está cubierta se rompe y toda la sangre drena, pero en el caso de Bella, esto sucedió antes de tiempo- explicó aquel vampiro.

-No lo entiendo… ¿qué ha pasado con el bebé?- preguntó Tanya de la mano de Damon.

-Bella y el bebé están bien, lo único que se vió afectado ha sido la cubierta que lo resguardaba- explicó.

-¿qué va a pasar con ella?- dijo Esme.

-Estarán bien, salvo que su embarazo será normal, no tendrá ningún tipo de beneficio vampírico, por el contrario, el bebé pedirá más sangre- aclaró Carlisle.

Todo aquello había significado para ambos clanes un respiro, todo estaría bien… o al menos eso esperaban.

Después de saber lo que ocurría con Isabella, Katherine y Bree salieron de la casa hacia el bosque.

-Katherine- llamó Jaydeen llegando a ella a velocidad vampírica.

-Yo los dejo solos- Bree caminó hacia el lago que estaba detrás de la casa Cullen.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- preguntó la vampiresa.

-Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermana-

-No tienes que agradecer- Katherine empezó a caminar.

-Te equivocas- la tomó del brazo y la acercó más a él; apenas aquel roce significaba tanto para ella, era como si una esperanza se abriera paso entre ellos, una única esperanza, pero en ese momento lo recordó…

***Flash Back***

Fue el peor momento para ella, debía tomar una decisión y lo había hecho, era su hermana por sobre todas las cosas, y no aquella que dañó su vida y para la que siempre había estado, sino aquella a la que hirió y a la que en verdad quiere.

Se había aproximado a ella cuando pretendía dar su estocada final, y con aquella ira le había gritado que parara, su hermana había parecido sorprenderse, y apenas dándose cuenta de la verdad se abalanzó sobre ella; una lucha campal se había abierto paso, pero Katherine no estaba dispuesta a perder; con una gracias solo característica de ella lograba esquivar los golpes de Victoria, pero la pelirroja con rapidez impresionante pisaba sus talones en cada movimiento que hacía.

De un momento a otro Katherine ya no pisaba suelo, Victoria había logrado atraparla y con una mano la levantaba mientras la miraba con odio; Katherine estiró su brazo y logró agarrarla, mientras que en un cambio de posición, era Victoria la que estaba en peligro, con una agilidad increíble, Katherine la soltó y se posicionó tras ella, acercó sus colmillos al cuello de su hermana y como si de nada se tratase… acabo con ella.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-¿Pasa algo?- Jaydeen se preocupó.

-No pasa nada-

-Cometí un error… al no escucharte-

-No tienes la culpa... el error fue mio-

-No, fui yo el que te quise eliminar de mi vida…-

-Ya no más- cortó Katherine –no quiero oírlo- susurró mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿pero sabes?- continuó el vampiro- no pude… ¿sabes por qué?- le preguntó -¿lo sabes?-

-No- murmuró cabizbaja.

-Porque te amo- levantó con sus manos el rostro de Katherine mientras con un beso sellaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

-No sabes cuánto esperé por qué dijeras eso- dijo en su boca.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo- repitió mientras la hacía girar.

-Yo también a ti Jaydeen… yo a ti- acarició su pelo.

**1 año después.**

La boda había sido hermosa, una boda doble como había sido planeada; Bella y Tanya con sus vestidos blancos y ornamentados, mientras que Edward y Damon, ambos vestidos de traje habían esperado a sus novias en el altar.

Samantha se había sentado junto a Jacob y su hijo Taylor, mientras cargaba a su pequeña René, Rosalie, en el asiento continuo, cargaba a la pequeña Renesme, ambas niñas habían nacido el mismo día, mantenían un parecido impresionante, se volvía difícil diferenciarlas, salvo porque Renesme tenía un pequeño lunar en su cuello, casi invisible al ojo humano, se podría decir que eran gemelas.

-Ya nos vamos- Bella miró con tristeza a su bebé.

-Todo estará bien- le insistió Rosalie.

-Vayan tranquilos- Carlisle le sonrió a los chicos.

-Gracias a todos- Bella se le fue encima a Esme y a Angélica –fue la mejor boda que pudimos haber tenido- miró a Nicole y a Alice.

-Ve tranquila hermana-

-Gracias Stefan- le sonrió antes de despedirse de su pequeña y de su familia.

Las parejas sabían tomado rumbos diferentes, Damon y Tanya irían a Europa, mientras que Bella y Edward se marcharía a Suramérica, a una isla en Brasil.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el vampiro a Bella en el avión.

-estoy preocupada Edward- admitió.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Todo va estar bien- la abrazó.

-Te amo- susurró.

-Y yo a ti- buscó sus labios mientras se fundían en un beso, como si este fuera el último de sus días, como si su mundo no fuera eterno, sellando así el inicio de su primer y último día de felicidad, sellando con un beso el pacto eterno por su amor... un amor inmortal.

-FIN -


End file.
